Give Up The Fight
by BlackDragon41
Summary: This is Herobrine after the 'Take Back The Night' aftermath. He's back again after falling in battle and he is more than determined to get revenge on his latest enemy but one child is about to do anything to prevent that.
1. Caged Misery

**Give Up The Fight**

**Chapter 1: Caged Misery**

**_EDIT: I will NOT be posting a chapter of Hero's Bane today 2/9/14, Something has come up and I will most likely_ be un able to finish it in time. It's going to be an intense chapter and so I want it to be good and spend a little more time on it(it also because I am having a bit of a writer's block for the beginning of the chapter). Instead, this will have to suffice for now. I do apologize for not making a post on it this time and hope that you guys will understand. Please enjoy this story.**

**A/N: This was something I typed up months ago but wasn't sure if I should post. I found it again today and I decided to take another look at it. It wasn't so good when I first wrote it and so I went over and fixed mistakes and tweaked it a bit and decided that it was now good enough to post.**

**This is Herobrine after the 'Take Back The Night' aftermath. He's back again after falling in battle and he is more than determined to get revenge on his latest enemy but one child is about to do anything to prevent that.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the original story; the song of Take Back The Night, or Minecraft. I only own my own fan-made concept of this fic.**

**This story has a few genre's and themes that make it rated T: Blood, Violence, Abuse, Suggestive themes, Language, Hurt/Comfort, Humor, Friendship, Family, White-Eyes, Adventure, Suspense, Mystery, and a little Angst.**

…

Deep raspy breaths filled the air of the cool moonlit night, a light fog rose up from a gaping mouth that lightly hung open for breath. A hooded human form carefully leaned back against an oak tree before slowly sliding down onto his rear end to rest his weary legs, being extra careful in the process to not injure himself more. A dark forest green hood covered the man's head, the cloak hid the features of his face and covered his shoulders loosely. The fabric folded to the contours of his resting form, lightly draping only the upper part of his body while he sat undisturbed by the biting chill of the night.

His body ached and burned, especially his chest where a large gaping wound resided. The man hissed as he leaned forward and examined the wound, he growled angrily and clinched his fist from the very sight of it. Blood continued to ooze from the lesion and lightly trailed down his shirt, leaving a long dark stain all down his torso. "Damn it all." He cursed with a deep and smooth tone in his dark voice. He looked at it again and leaned back in anger, two white orbs then shined out of the dark of his covered face. He immediately regretted in doing so when a greater pain shot through his spine; near the same place as his wound on his chest but on his back. He remained still and waited for the pain to subside, he wasn't going to be weak and flail about like a mortal. The man adjusted his position and dared to lean back against the wood to rest, he hissed as the tree bark poked through the cape and into the lesion.

The hooded man growled and endured the pain, it was nothing. Pain was nothing to him, he barely ever felt it; so the twinges wouldn't last for too much longer. All he had to do was give himself time to heal and then he'd go and reap revenge on the one who caused his moment of frailty and vulnerability. His death. It's not like he could die permanently, because he couldn't. He'd had faced death many times but his eyes never shut for good, they would eventually open again. He'd awake sometime after what should be a death blow, the proof of 'what should have been' his death was always there. Stabbings, impalements, missing limbs, blood loss, and even large obstacles he was trapped beneath. He'd always wake back up and regain his strength to continue on, he was basically immortal; no other humans had his power to come back like he did.

Being immortal with unbelievable strength, speed, and other various powers meant that he could do anything he wanted and with limited consequences; since death is supposedly the ultimate punishment amongst mortals and life itself. He could attack anyone or anything and fight like he had a second life when he wished to, he had more than enough lives of his own to spare. The man could also rise up to any challenge and any opponent and fight until he won, though he never encountered enough challengers or came across many obstacles that could stand in his way. Having many abilities made him fearless, daring, and strong. It made him stronger than any other being out there in the world, but having this power was also corruptive. With barely anything to stand in his way; he'd abuse his power to do whatever he wanted with it. He leveled kingdoms across the far lands just because he could, he'd smite anybody or any creature for the show of power, he killed anyone that stood in his way or opposed him, he burned villages to the ground for fun, unleashed hordes of mobs on the innocent villagers and watched as they struggled to fight them off, he even tore mountains in half just to get out some pent up rage.

He loved his power and hated it at the same time though. He hated death and the ability to experience it, it was always so cold and bitter when he underwent the transition of a powerful physical form to a more powerless spiritual form. The feeling of death was as sharp as a knife plunging into flesh and wrenching around inside, then the feeling flooded throughout the body in one large wave as the final breath was made. Waiting for it to end seemed to last forever until the conscious faded out. He'd then wake up to find himself in the Void, a desolate cold world that borders on the edge of existence and nonexistence. He always saw many humans just lifelessly floating around in there from time to time, but once they died they stayed in the black world for a while before glowing brightly ad disappearing to only Notch knows where; while he returned to the waking world.

Prolonged dying was just as bad, but minus the Void. At rare times; he found himself stuck and unable to move, waiting for his wounds to kill him which was difficult since it takes a lot to actually kill him. Sometimes he had to speed up the process himself, he really hated doing that. Self mutilation was not on his usual to do list. When dying; time seemed infinite, being somewhat immortal only made the process of leaving the world even slower. This made the concept of being immortal not so great.

The one thing that he hated most about his power was the lack of pain relief. He had many abilities and could even heal a little quicker than normal humans; but he always felt the uncomfortable sensation that made him feel vulnerable, almost human. There was no ability to make the tender spots go numb, he felt every little pain there was to be felt. Even now he was in pain and didn't want to move around to increase the tenderness, the sharp aches were the worst and it made him immobilized most of the time. The feeling of bodily agony would make him stiffen up so that he could properly heal. It was caged misery, he couldn't avoid it and he couldn't be free of it until the recovery was enough to sustain movement. Being inactive and whimpering from a wound was weak and that was one thing that he was not, or the one thing he never wanted to be. Regardless, he had been on that level before. It's where he was now and he hated it.

A hand lightly moved up and lightly tapped the wound, he winced and gnashed his teeth from the twinge he got after touching it. It was still very tender and moist, no where near being healed but rather in the process. He was losing more blood again, with slow healing wounds; he was likely going to pass out again soon. Once he'd awaken; he would then move to another location, probably not too far from this one. He'd likely fall out of consciousness again if he moved too soon but he didn't want to stay in the open woods like he was now. Slow travel would have to be repeated until he gets somewhere safe and secluded to fully heal so that mortals wouldn't take the opportunity to get revenge on the infamous being, he was determined to not allow them to kill him. Never again.

"How much time do I have this time around?" He quietly asked himself as he raised his crimson coated fingers to examine them in the moonlight, the fluid glistened in the pale glow. He could tell he was bleeding a lot again, moving around always made healing process slower. "Maybe an hour at best?" He said, already feeling the weakness in his limbs creeping up on him. "Maybe sooner?"

He quickly examined his surroundings. There was no sign of human life, just wondering mobs that moved throughout the woods in aimless search for their next prey. They wouldn't dare bother him though, the mobs could tell by his powerful presence that he wasn't a target and they seemed to keep their distance from him.

His new surrounding didn't look too bad, it was more better than his last spot; or more like his resting place. He left his old crumbling fortress hours ago and now had no where to go or stay… yet. Once he recovered; then he'd be able to return and have the damages repaired. He thought about taking refuge in an abandoned castle somewhere else and making it his next fortress instead. After all; his last fortress wasn't actually his, but that of one he took for himself and made it his own with the addition of lava, netherrack, and his own touch of design fit only for him. There were plenty of abandoned strongholds because of him; but none that were still standing were anywhere close by. It would take days to reach one in his condition, so he'd have to find a different place nearby and uninhabited. Like a cave, but that would require movement and he had no desire to move at all in his condition. His recent travel had taken a lot out of him and even a few of his abilities were repressed from his growing weakness. He wasn't too happy with the thought of sleeping out in open of the woods but he felt too drained to even stand. His head was starting to ache and he was feeling drowsy too, signs that he was on the verge of 'forced' sleep through blood loss.

"Am I going to die again?" He thought aloud as he looked at the wound once more. He may have pushed himself too much too soon, ignoring the fact that he was bleeding in two places instead of one. It wasn't often that he took more than one wound in a fight; let alone any ever. The man narrowed his eyes and growled as he thought back to his last battle, the one he lost so disgracefully. He had underestimated the mortal, he let the man live for too long and toyed around until the inevitable happened. He got too comfortable during the fight; becoming so arrogant that he let his own power be used against him. Right when he about to get back up and finish his prey off once and for all, it happened. A diamond blade went straight through his back, it went all the way through his torso and out the other side of his chest; the sharp tip finally coming to a stop on the stone brick beneath him. He remembered wailing loudly in defeat before his head met the stone for the final time, then the sword was jerked out. He remembered the sound of footsteps walking away and that was all.

He returned to the void again and drifted in the infinite black for a while before waking up a few days later in the over world, still lying in the ruins of the castle. The gap in his chest was no where near being fully healed up, but the process was underway so he was able to return to the world alive again. He woke up to a huge mess, stone and chunks of the fortress was scattered about and the platform he was on was barely holding up. It had started to crumble when he stood and he had but no choice to worsen his wound with a few good leaps across floating platforms in the lava to get to safer and more sturdy grounds. The pain was agonizing with his stretching wounds after being unable to use his amazing speed and teleport ability to advance with ease, but he had to deal with it to escape. Once he crossed the collapsing bridge; he turned around and gazed emptily at the disposable fortress, he stood there for a minute before turning away from crumbling structure and sprinting across the plains while dealing with the growing tenderness. From there; he had traveled eastward for a few hours until his body demanded rest, now he was finally going to get it through force.

Carefully, Herobrine leaned his head back on the trunk of the oak and he gazed at the veil of stars that blanketed the sky. His eyes then moved onto the round bright orb that drew his attention with it's massive size. It was full and bright, giving even the trees around him a shadow in dark of night. The moon gave everything within it's view; a dim pale glow, a soft shade that made everything seem tranquil. Herobrine let his glowing orbs close for a brief moment before shooting them open quickly. He didn't want to sleep, he didn't need it and he refused it. When he blinked; he found a sliver of darkness, one that coaxed him to blink a little slower and more frequently and rest his heavy eyelids. He blinked once more before finally giving in and letting them stay shut, he couldn't focus on staying awake no more.

…

"Steven? Steven? Where are you?" Came a soft but spiteful tone of an middle-aged woman, her voice was anything but pleasant; sounding raspy and dull like someone who had been living in stress for most of their life.

"Damn it boy, where in the hell are you at?!" Came an even louder masculine voice, one that was cold and obviously filled with rage.

Steve refused to leave his room, sitting quietly against the door to keep it blocked up as good as he could. He had his hands wrapped around his knees with his chin resting on the tops of his knee caps. The young child refused to respond to the voices calling him, they were cold and malicious, belonging to two terrible people who always shouted at him or scolded him for any reason under the sun. In fact, that's the only kind of voices he ever heard. Just anger and annoyance; day in and day out. He rarely ever heard compliments and genuine kind words, especially from the two shouting at him. It was times like this that he missed his old home… the orphanage.

"Steven, you got to the count of five to get in here or so help me…"

The boy tightened the grasp around his legs and took a good breath, it would only be a matter of time before the two adults would come barging into the room. He definitely didn't want that to happen, he was so small but they were not. A pointless lecture and physical punishment was awaiting for him already and he really didn't want to deal with it, he would just get the same kind of punishment if he was to go to them anyway.

"Five!" Came the male's voice.

"Derrick, he's not going to come. We might as well just go in there."

"No Stacy, don't you go in there just yet, he should know by now what a countdown is. He's going get his tail-end whipped if he doesn't get in here. …Four!"

"He's still not coming."

"That's because the kid never learns! You should teach him sometime instead of wasting your time cleaning a house that isn't dirty!"

The woman gasped in insult before huffing rather loudly. "Open your eyes Derrick, this place is a mess! I wouldn't have to clean so much if Steven wouldn't drag mud into the house or leave his toys scattered about!"

"What toys?" Steve said very quietly to himself as the loud voices fought to be heard over the other. He didn't have very many toys, he had to make some on his own because his 'parents' barely ever bought him any. What he did have was usually taken away from him by his 'dad' and placed just out of reach, being told that they were pieces of junk or just too dangerous to play with. He was the one who left the items scattered about after confiscating them, all he did was just lazily lay them on the counters and tables or take them into his room to be locked away. The mud or dirt from the kid's boots was all his own but the floors weren't that dirty, it hadn't rained in a while so there wasn't hardly any mud at all.

"Three Steven!"

He hated it, he always hated when they called for him because it was never good when he went to see what they wanted. It was mostly just a scolding for something he didn't do or did by accident, he always took blame for something of sorts. He missed his friends, his guardians that watched over him and talked with him nicely at the orphanage. It was such a nice place there and he made plenty of friends, even when some of his old friends left with their new families; new ones eventually came and took their place. Some of the adopted ones would come in at times to visit and he'd get to play with them. Those were the days.

"Two!"

Steve definitely missed his old home. He missed meeting the adults that came by to take a child into their care, many of them were so nice and friendly; well from a distance really. Others… were not. Actually, a lot of the adults that saw him either ignored him, looked away with a frightened expression, or gave a face with little disgust like he was something wicked and vicious. Steve just couldn't understand why they treated him so differently compared to the other children, he did try his best to behave and he even washed up good when he heard that more adults were coming. He was never mean… only when some of the other kids picked on him but still, he was taught to be polite and kind to the visiting people by a few of the orphanage's staff; to increase his chances of being adopted.

"Don't make me say it!"

He dreamed of having one of those nice embraces with a new mother and father that he witnessed on occasion, having strong arms wrap him in love and care. Many adults that walked through would talk to the kids and pick them up into their arms and take them home after filling out some paper work, that wasn't his case though. He did eventually get some attention but he was never really chosen except by what looked like a good mother and father, on the outside anyway. 'Those two' walked in and asked him his name, the woman seemed more nicer but she didn't pick him up or even give a hug. The man only commanded him to follow and refused to take his small hand to be walked with like a normal father would.

"One!"

He often wondered why they hated him so much. Was it because of Joseph, their late son? He'd often hear his new parents saying something about Joseph, it was sad to hear that the kid died at a very young age; much like his own at seven years. He must have been the replacement and they most likely hated him because he could not be Joseph nor fill that void of their lost child. Steve tried his hardest to please them and impress them but they didn't ever acknowledge him; except when he got in trouble, all because he wasn't their first son. He was his own person and could not act like the one who was deceased, he didn't even know the other boy.

"Last chance!"

He kind of wanted to meet Joseph now that he thought about it, he never had any siblings that he knew of but it would be nice to have one. Just someone to talk to and listen to him unlike his current family of two. Someone to play with and go on adventures with, he loved to go outside and explore but he did it alone.

It was often that he considered his friends at the orphanage to be his siblings, but having to see them go didn't make the idea of 'family' last. At least most of them were nice while they were there. Some of his classmates from school could fit the bill… if he got to see them more often, but his parents never let them come over and he can't leave the house. It would have been more preferable if he had a sister or brother to call his own if he couldn't get real sensible parents.

"ZERO!"

Steve soon heard heavy footsteps trudging through the household. He was going to be punished again and soon, the very thought had him on the verge of tears. He waited quietly though, he wasn't fast enough to outrun them and he had no where to go. All he could do is just wait for the scolding or even at times; a fist to strike him. The footsteps neared and then he felt a force at his back and was sent face forward to the ground roughly, his skin scraped against the old wooden floor and his eyes became damp from the burning sensation on his cheek. He didn't even have time to pick himself up as a hand tightly clasped around his wrist and jerked him up onto his feet. "Let go." Steve whimpered, the man was pinching the skin on his wrist but he apparently didn't care.

"You are in big trouble little man, when me and your mother called for you; then you were supposed to come to us! You hear me?" He jerked the boy around a bit to get a response.

"I didn't do anything wrong. Leave me alone." Steve lightly narrowed his eyes and tried to pull himself free. He felt a palm slap into the side of his face, he couldn't hold back the tear flow anymore; not from the lingering hot stinging sensation coming from the right side of his face. Two streams moved down his cheeks and he looked up at the man after being jarred again, he bit his lip and kept his eyes slanted in anger; he always got more hits when he stood and cried so he had to be tough. The man of the house was very aggressive and even looked the part with the sharp angular features of his face and his well built physique. His usual expression and attitude almost never seemed to change except when his new mother coaxed him into their room with an alluring tone of voice; he acted like a completely different person then, he even made strange moans and ragged breaths along with his mother from behind their bedroom door.

"Don't you stand there and lie to me boy! You're going to quit leaving your shit all over the house or you won't get anymore!" The man sneered.

"Watch your language Derrick, not in my house." The woman came from through the door with her hands on her hips, her locks of blonde hair flowed a few inches over her shoulder and partially hid the straps of her deep lapis-colored apron. Her blue eyes landed on the boy. "Steven, you are grounded. I'm tired of cleaning up the mud you that you track through the house. Do it again and you'll be the one cleaning it."

"I didn't do anything!" He repeated, Steve briefly shut his eyes as he tried to tug from the strong grasp. "Besides, I don't have many toys dad!" He winced and whimpered when the grasp tightened. "Stop! Please?!" He pulled away again.

"You better start showing some damn manners around here son." The man said with a heated tone and an equally intense glare to match is needless anger. "And don't you dare yell at me like that. When we ask you to come to us; you come with some manners. So you better start listening and behaving. And just so that you know; we are not raising a little pig in this house so stop making messes like one. Next time you make a mess I'm going whip you boy." He finished with rudely shoving the boy's arm to his chest with force, nearly pushing the kid over.

Steve regained his balance quickly, he was used to being pushed around after undergoing the same treatment for over a year and a half now.

"Why can't you be a good little boy?" The woman sighed and shook her head with disapproval. "You are to stay in your room until suppertime. Maybe you'll finally learn something?"

"But-?" Steve replied with wide sapphire eyes. "But I-"

"No buts young man. You need some time to think about what you've done." She said condescendingly.

The young boy crossed his arms and backed away from his 'dad' while glaring up at his 'mom'. "I didn't do anything wrong, you always yell and hit me for things I never do! Dad dose it more and for no reason at all when you go outside, he hits me because he likes to!" The mother made a face of anger and disgust and the father narrowed his eyes sharply with teeth showing through his sneer.

"You're about to be in for a world of hurt boy, you better shut your mouth." The man warned.

Steve was tired of it, tired of being quiet about the undeserved punishment he took on a daily basis. Tired of being treated like he was the worst kid in the world and deserved nothing. Tired of this caged misery that his adoptive parents had made for him. Only the thought of his old home kept him acting like a good little kid that he was, his guardians there showed him more love and kindness than these two did. He tried to understand his new parents and went along with their orders and be the kid that they want him to be but he couldn't, no matter how hard he tried; he couldn't fit their ideal child. Everything he did was wasted, he almost wondered why they adopted him in the first place. He couldn't be their real and somewhat forgotten son. "I'm sorry if I can't be him! The both of you are always mad because I can't be Joseph!" Steve shouted, his shout though; turned into an abrupt cry. He felt two hands shove him forcefully and he fell back against the floor, the top of his head knocked against his toy chest.

"Derrick!" The woman shouted and slapped the man in the back of the head lightly.

"What Stacy?!" He glanced at the woman.

"He can't go to school if he's bleeding from the head! It's bad enough to keep making excuses for his bruises you keep making." She scolded.

"That 'I' make? Pfft! You make some yourself too woman!" He defended, earning a glare from Stacy. "Well, he's unfit for school anyways. Maybe you should start home schooling him, he might actually learn that way because that school ain't doing a damn bit of good. I bet it's at that damn building that he's learning all of this disobedience from the other little monsters."

'_They are not monsters! They are nice and smart!' _Steve thought to himself as he sat up and brought the back of his hand to wipe away his tears as he used his other hand to soothe the tender spot on the back of his head. He wouldn't dare say what he had on his mind, he didn't want more punishment.

"Fine, I'll start home schooling next week. Happy?"

"Actually, yes." The man made a faint grin, his demeanor went from enraged to charismatic in little to no time at all. Just another one of his mood swings. "You've got more brains than the teachers at that Nether of a school."

"Homeschool it is then." She smiled.

The young boy's eyes snapped wide open. "What?!"

"You aren't going to school tomorrow, nor any other day. " The father took a step back with his arms folded.

"But my friends?" Steve plead softly. He wouldn't get to see them anymore; meaning that he was going to be trapped at home with an abusive mother and father who barely even cared about him.

"You don't need them." Derrick said coldly. "They set bad examples as kids should be anyways. A wild and rebellious bunch is all they are. At least in the house we'll make sure you learn the proper stuff like hard work and manners." He fully turned around to face his wife. "You teach him the basics and I'll put him to work afterward, he won't mount up to anything without good discipline. He's too scrawny anyways, some physical work should fix that and I do need a little help in cutting down some timber and hauling the wood out here. He'd be helping a lot around the house."

"Of course dear, hard work has made you into a proper man." She replied with a sweet tone as she gently placed a hand on his shoulder and lightly messaged the toned muscle.

Derrick reacted by placing one of his hands on her waist but it was quickly brushed off, he looked into her eyes for reason and they darted to the kid. He then titled his head to the side for a second to glance at the boy. "I'll be sure to give him plenty of discipline too … should he step out of line. And Steven?" He said the name darkly. "You mention that name again or tell about anything we did here today or any other day to anyone that comes over and you'll wish you didn't. Got that?" He saw the little boy nod in fear. With confirmation; he brushed past the woman with a grin. "I'll see you in a minute." He whispered in her ear and then left the room.

"Now be good and stay in your room, if you behave for the rest of the day then I'll let you go outside all day tomorrow."

Steve looked down at his legs that were sprawled out before him, keeping his eyes away from the 'not so motherly figure'. "Yes mom." He lightly muttered.

"Good."

That was all he heard before the door shut. Steve looked up to see the door and the vacant space around it, he hadn't been so happy to see empty space for a while now. The last time he was so happy for the loneliness was after his father beat on him badly that day, the day the man just lost it and took his anger out on him. Steve was lucky that his mother cared enough to pull the enraged man away, the boy had several dark bruises on his arms and chest and after going to the doctor from extreme chest pains; it turned out that he had two fractured ribs from the beating. Steve apparently climbed up into a tree and fell from it like a klutz, smacking into various branches before he hit the ground; this was the excuse presented for his injuries. Nevertheless, Steve forgave his father. Derrick had issues with his anger and he even hit own wife on the occasion when he came home in a blistering rage, this dad was ruthless at times and his mood swings were unpredictable. He used to receive therapy but stopped visiting the doctor after claiming that it was costing too many emeralds with little positive results. But still, the man didn't try hard enough to contain his anger and made Steve's life a living Nether most of the time.

The boy leaned forward and pushed himself off of the floor. He had had it, he didn't like how cruel and careless his parents were to him. He missed his home at the orphanage, this place was no home for him. Steve was tired of the bruises and the tears. He wanted to leave so badly, to go out and have freedom from his cage. With that thought in mind; he looked out the window to see the woods only blocks away from the house. He didn't live at the village, he lived out and secluded in what seemed like the middle of nowhere; it was at least a five minute walk from the closest town.

The woods almost seemed to beckon him, all of the trees leaves all swayed in one fluid motion from the wind; moving inward towards the forest. It was calling him to go out and explore. He always loved to get outside and explore small shallow caves and find various animals and their tracks through the tall grass. He loved the feeling of the wind blowing across him and bringing fresh and crisp air to breathe, it was much better than taking in the atmospheric tension that his adoptive parents brought him.

He wanted to leave, mostly out of the spite of his new parents; but some feeling deep inside made him unsure about leaving. It was fear and uncertainty. Monsters lurked in the darkness of caves and ruled the land at nightfall, he was way too young to fight so it didn't seem like a good idea to go away forever. The boy remained indecisive about leaving though, he couldn't take one more agonizing argument or wave of punishment over doing something that he didn't even do. He wanted to go back to the orphanage, his home with his kind and understanding keepers whom he missed so much. Alas, he had no idea where he came from and there wasn't an orphanage in the closest village of their house. He tried to remember where he came from but all he could recall was sleeping the whole way there while riding in the back of the horse-pulled carriage with his adopters; he assumed that he didn't need to know where it was because he was going to have a nice home and caring parents. Now he regretted sleeping that day.

The young boy sighed with exasperation as his eyes continued to watch the dancing leaves. There was no way he was going to ever get back to the place of his old home, but going outside and exploring a bit would put him in a better mood. Steve moved closer to the large windows and lightly brushed at the windowpane in the right corner, it was surprisingly still loose after his dad caught him trying to sneak out and fixed it. Steve felt a small smile crawl onto his face, he'd get to go outside today after all. He could go out and play his troubles away for a while and hopefully return by dinnertime, but another thought suddenly dawned on him. "What if they check up on me?" He softly asked himself.

Steve walked away from the large two-block by two-block window and crept slowly to the door. He hesitated in taking a hold of the door knob, he had noticed that his adopters were being rather quiet after the outburst that happened only minutes ago. He didn't want to be caught opening the door to his room, but he certainly didn't want to be caught leaving the house so he had to know what they were doing. The boy took a deep breath and swallowed a his fear of more punishment, he wanted to go out and enjoy the bright sunny day while he still had it.

His hand had finally landed on the wooden door, he took another breath as he carefully pushed it open to see down the small hallway and into the living room. The door lightly creaked and Steve froze from the sound, the house was way too quite. With a little moment to recollect his nerves; he eased the door open just a little more and peered into the living room. He saw his adoptive father standing in front of his wife with his back to him, lost within a deep and passionate kiss. The man moved a hand down towards then bottom of the woman's shirt and slipped it underneath the fabric, the woman lightly jumped but welcomed the intrusion and wrapped her own arm around the man's neck to deepen the kiss.

Steve then rolled his eyes away from the two and slowly pulled the door shut. _'They're busy, perfect!' _He thought. The young boy then moved over to his toy chest and placed his hands over the top edges. He quickly leaned down on to his knees as he opened it. With eager hands; he dug through it with haste. "Today is a day for an adventure and I am going to enjoy it, even if it kills me." The young blue-eyed boy said to himself as he tossed out sticks, blocks of wood, and other various items over his shoulders, in search for one item in particular. "Come on, where are you? … …" He threw out a leather vest and some leggings and other clothes and his eyes went wide with what was hidden underneath the light clothing. "Ah ha!" The kid shouted with joy and smiled widely as he pulled out his favorite toy. It was a wooden sword that he got for his last celebrated birthday at the orphanage. He had to hide it deep within the chest and buried so that his 'parents' wouldn't take it for being a 'sharp weapon' as they saw such things. It was the last gift he received from his _real_ home and it was made of wood, so it really wasn't all that sharp. He put it on the floor next to his feet and pulled out an unlit torch after his eyes caught a glimpse of it. "This could be useful?" He said with confidence, light always made him feel safe; regardless if it was in the middle of the day or not. Only Notch knows if he'd fall into an open cavern and get trapped in it, then having the torch would be best. He took the toy sword and torch into hand and stood up, he turned to see the mess he made in his room; his parents weren't going to be happy about it but he didn't care. He decided that he could clean it later when he returned.

Once he got over to the window he placed his two items on the window ceil and shook the pane carefully again, it popped out perfectly in seconds; like it used to. It seems that his new dad wasn't so good with repairs. Once it came loose, he carefully sat the frameless glass slab to the side and tossed both the sword and the torch out the empty frame. Steve leaned forward and grabbed a hold of the outside window frame and pulled. He squirm through the small hole and went face first to the ground. The boy then leaned up from the soft grass and stood up, he quickly brushed his pants for blades of grass before he grabbed his things. He then took off in a light sprint towards the woods.

It felt so good, he felt so free. Steve's smile widened as he ran about freely through the trees with the wind delivering him that fresh reprieve from the thick and stale air that filled the medium-sized house. The large foliage surrounding him gave him various threads of glittering sunlight that came from in-between the flapping leaves; it shined his pathway and alighted it in beams of translucent gold.

Steve hopped up and over a downed oak log and through an area of large birch trees, his eyes darted for anything of interest; anything that would spell adventure or excitement. He was particularly looking for another shallow cave to explore or a pond that he could swim in, doing these two things were prohibited by his adopters.

The boy slowly came to a stop and briefly rested his hands on his knees with his back hunched from exhaustion, he had ran around for several minutes but was unable to find a pond or cave, not even an animal nor animal tracks to follow. All he could find was trees and more trees, oak and birch littered the woods with an occasional sapling sticking up from the dirt; that was all so far. He found a few small clearings to play in but he'd rather find something more interesting to spend his time on, after all; he couldn't stay out too long with aggressive parents on the slow alert. They never were to fast to go for him except when he was in trouble anyway.

Steve took rapid deep breaths and wiped away the sweat that accumulated on his forehead as he leaned back up. He never got to play out in the woods behind the house often, usually in the front yard with little to no parental supervision; they were often inattentive of him but he was too afraid of being caught trying to go into the woods most of the time and getting more punishment. He had never strayed this far from home before so it was both exciting and a little concerning too. Thankfully, his little sword made him feel tougher than usual; he was hoping to not have to use it though. Wood isn't very durable so breaking his gift wasn't such a good thing, even if he had to defend himself with it.

With his heavy breaths lightening up; Steve began a slower walk on an unmarked pathway. Fortunately, the gentle breeze of cool air was providing him some relief of his heaving lungs. "Come on, there has to be something in these woods? A cave? A witch? Something?" He asked with dismissive emotion, the forest wasn't turning out to be so fun like he thought it would be. There wasn't much to find except a sapling trying to take root in a shaded area, other than that though? Nothing. "Oh great, the forest is boring." He said with a dejecting tone as he continued his slow saunter. "Maybe I should turn back?"

Steve's eyes went wide as a shiver suddenly crawled up his spine, chill bumps quickly covered his arms in seconds. His body shuddered wildly for a second as a bad feeling hit him, he could instantly tell that something wasn't right… or natural in the woods. The kid held his torch and wooden sword closely to his chest as his deep blue-ice eyes scanned his immediate area for the thing that was creating this bad feeling. His eyes moved to his right after a single leaf gently floated down, it was at this time that he noticed that the soft breeze was very faint like it was being repressed somehow. Steve's wide eyes quickly shot to his left as he continued his pace, he thought he saw something but he tried his best to push it off as a figure of his imagination. So much terrible thoughts of what it could be filled his head and drenched his mind in fear. _'Could it be a mob? A big scary monster?' _He felt like he had eyes on his back and so he glanced back briefly to see nothing, he thanked Notch that he saw nothing. That feeling of being watched weighed on him again and he picked up his pace and sprinted as fast as he could through the woodlands. He couldn't run back, not until the watched feeling was gone.

The pressure of the deepest part of the woods was getting thicker; meaning the air was getting thinner while it took more energy to move forward. Steve couldn't understand this fear overcoming him, it gnawed at the back of his head and filled him with dread. "Something …definitely is...isn't right with t…these woods." Steve lowly gasped in his run, his chest was getting heavier and his deep breaths were doing him little to help the oxygen flow. His eyes continued to dart back and forth and he even took another glance behind, but it was a mistake and he regretted looking away from his path as the path disappeared from underneath his feet.

Steve cried out as he fell from a small five block cliff and rolled down a tree-covered hill through the foliage, he soon came to a halt after rolling into an oak. The boy coughed when he collided with it, small tears trekked down his face as he leaned up from the ground. The boy grimaced silently and clutched onto his stomach after slowly after using the tree to help him stand, he clung onto the wood from the dizziness he had. Pain buzzed from his right shoulder, he was bound to have a large bruise on his side and arm from his tumbling into the bark of the oversized plant. He moved forward on his shaking feet, the impact had rattled his whole body and it had him feeling weak from the quivering of his entire pained form. Steve moved away from his stopping point and carefully leaned down to scoop up his two items that he had let go after bumping into the oak. After that he stumbled forward some more, still to afraid to look or go back. He turned his head away from the cliff he rolled down and then straight ahead. His eyes went wide with shock and he stopped moving immediately, he was froze from the scene before him. A pool of blood was at his heels and it wasn't his.

Swallowing a bit of fear; Steve moved around the tree that blocked out his view, following the sting of red drops at his feet. Once he made it around the thick trunk he halted and remained absolutely silent and still after seeing the bloody form lying in front of him. It was a body. He didn't even know what to think but sadness and wonder as he looked closely at the corpse, he had never seen a dead person before; at least not with his own two eyes. Zombies and skeletons didn't count. The guy did appear to be dead though and he assumed that after seeing a gaping hole in the center of the man's chest, he could only wonder what made it and if was caused it was still around. This made the kid look around in fright for a moment, thankfully; he didn't see or hear anything; though that feeling of being watched still lingered.

He started to feel bad and a bit sick as he cautiously approached the dead man. He wondered who would kill an innocent man, sadness filled the little boy as he stopped within a block of the downed human. Blood had pooled around the man and the source of the blood came from the lesion that seeped down his stained cyan shirt, dyeing the fabric a nasty brown-reddish color. _'He must have died a slow and painful death?' _Steve thought with a heavy heart, he didn't like what he saw. He always wondered if he'd see a deceased body and now he did, the kids in his class at school were wrong; dead bodies weren't cool.

The man's face was hidden. A green cloak covered his face and shoulders, he was leaning against an oak tree with his head drooped towards his chest in a lifeless manner to conceal his face even more. After staring for a moment; He appeared to be tall and strong with the appearance of the well-built muscles in his visible arms, sort of like his adoptive father's but more toned. The man's whole body seemed built tough and strong but not overly built like a few of the brawny showoff jarheads at the village.

"What could have done this?" He asked quietly as laid both his sword and torch down. Steve then cautiously moved to the left side of the dead man and inched closer to get a look at the man's face, it was mostly curiosity driving him to see it. He wanted to see if what his classmates said were true; that some people die with their eyes open. This was a once and a lifetime opportunity so why not take it? Steve softly grabbed onto the hood and pulled it back, he huffed quietly as the green fabric easily pulled over the man's head and revealed finely cut brown hair. Gulping in nervousness from the idea of touching a dead body; Steve kneeled down a bit and placed a hand on the man's cheek to move it. He gasped when he felt warmth radiating through the skin, tiny pulses of life beat ever so softly beneath his fingertips. The pulse immediately sped and beat more wildly in a second's time of touching the skin.

This man wasn't dead.

Suddenly, a hand moves up and quickly clamps onto the boy's arm tightly. It moved so fast that the kid didn't even see it coming before it was too late. With fright; the boy immediately stood and tried to pull back but was surprised with how strong and solid the grip was, it was way stronger than Derrick's and it was more tight too; so much that it was painful. Steve grunted in his efforts for freedom, he twisted and yanked his arm to himself to wrench himself free but was completely unsuccessful to move from the firm iron grip. "Let go let go let go let go…" The boy plead quietly. "Please? … Please let go." He whimpered quietly. Steve gasped and gaped in horror as the man slowly lifted his head, his eyes were closed. "Who-" Steve croaked but he couldn't find the courage to ask the rest of the question as the man's head slowly turned towards him.

The man's eyes shot open in an instant, revealing glowing blank eyes.

…

**A/N: So what did you guys think? Like? Dislike? I don't know if I'll continue? You tell me if you want more but it'll be a slower update if I do. Hero's Bane is my priority, the one-shot for QC33 is next, and MineCrash and 57 Under are on Hiatus. I may work on the next chapter of Binds That Tie soon. Don't know yet, I have a very busy work schedule and my commute gets me home late towards nighttime so I barely have time to do much. After I get home; I get 4 hours before bedtime so updating stories quickly like I wish to can't happen.**

**So review and tell me what you think and if you want more. I have a general direction to take it, let me know if I should continue? :D**


	2. Reflection

**Give Up The Fight**

**Chapter 2: Reflection**

**A/N: Okay, I've received enough reviews and a few PMs asking to continue so I will. Here's the next chapter then, don't expect Herobrine to be an angel in this story. He's antagonist in Take Back The Night, so expect him to be one in this fic(though I personally believe that Herobrine isn't truly evil since he was created to freak people out and not be a raging lunatic that is trying to kill you, grief your stuff, and make your life miserable and ect like the mod version has TITLED him. The mod still looks like a good one though, it's like Slendeman but on a whole different level and I love to play Slenderman on my Smartphone. It also keeps you on edge and I like games like that, but still; I can't fully see him like a monster like most do.)**

**Enough rambling, hope you enjoy! :D**

….

"Don't… touch… me." Came a low and dangerous tone of voice, one that filled the little boy with much panic and terror.

Steve felt his heart beating wildly after hearing the deep guttural growl that came along with the warning, he had never felt so much fear in his life and his adoptive father's raged boisterous booming voice couldn't even compare to the dark words lightly muttered. The atmosphere around him seemed even more heavier and thick after the man's eyes glowed vibrantly. The glow for a moment intensified and Steve again tried to jerk his appendage free from the powerful and terribly frightening man. "Let me go!" He shouted and continued to pull with great effort, but it was wasted in the strong grasp. "Please!?" Beaming white eyes seemed top pierce the very soul of the boy, he didn't know how the man's eyes could be like that but it terrified him with it's mythical glow and menacing look.

"A human child?" The white-eyed glare softened as did the brightness. "And to think these woods were uninhabited? Bah! … … There's a damn village nearby, I knew it." He sneered with visible clinched teeth, the glow in his orbs brightened again as he snorted. "I'll slaughter them all! They won't even have the chance to get close to me." He said with a hiss. With his hand still on the child; Herobrine tried to move up onto his knees and immediately roared in pain as his forgotten wound stretched from his abrupt movements, he fell back against the tree writhing and dragging the kid down with him. The being then swiftly shot forward with a loud hiss and arched his back as he carefully eased back against the blood-coated wood of the oak, being very careful to not worsen his other wound on his back and elicit more pain. A ragged sigh escaped his lips and he took deep breaths with his eyes closed as the painful shockwaves slowly receded, the deep breaths somewhat soothed the sharp ache; he was lucky that one of his lungs still seemed to be intact and functional for reprieve.

Steve was paralyzed in fear and dared not to move at all from his new found position with the being heaving for air and not paying him no mind, he was afraid that he'd be killed if he moved even the slightest. This fatally wounded man seemed even more wicked than Derrick and with just four words, now that was saying something. He was starting to think that he was in no presence of another mortal but something greater and more powerful. He was next to the out worldly being, lying against his side and unwillingly leaning; touching the man like he was told not to. His arm was angled painfully around his chest and the man's forearm rested across his back while he was on his hands and knees; kneeling like a slave and using his smaller body as an armrest like part of a chair for a dreadful king. He held his breath as long as he could but he couldn't hold it forever; he wanted to remain silent to not get killed by the powerful human. He prayed that the dangerous man wouldn't notice him, but he could not hold his breath for too much longer. He was going to have to face what the man had in store unless he could get free, that was unlikely going to happen; his arm was still caught in the unmoving hold. His lungs demanded air now and he gasped loudly and heaved in a good breath, the arm that was hanging over him; didn't move. A sudden deep chuckle hummed in his ears. The man's ribcage lightly vibrated from the laugh and it shook Steve to the core both physically and mentally.

"Did you think I was forgetting about you whelp?" Herobrine asked with a sadistic grin, he wasn't even looking at the kid. He could feel the child now quivering under his arm with faint uneven breaths escaping his lips, he was completely terrified and Herobrine was enjoying the fright fest of such a frail and feeble being at his mercy. It would take no effort at all to crush the child in one go _if_ or _when_ he chose to.

His white gaze was trained on the dense woods ahead of him and he scanned through the trees, keeping a close lookout for more mortals and his first kill of the day it seemed. Since he had a whelp in his grasp, it was only right to assume that the kid had an adult or two accompanying him in these dense woods. "Where are you?" Herobrine asked with a soft tone. "Come and get you offspring, that is; if you think you can?" … The immortal hummed in delight at the thought of someone hiding nearby, being too afraid to step out from the trees and approach the infamous being. He waited for one to come anyway, he was also waiting for a fight at chance; one was likely going to break out for the kid's release at some point.

However; nothing caught his attention, there was barely any sound but of that coming from the child.

One of his great senses must be failing then? … But it shouldn't be. He was struck through the chest so how would that effect his sharp hearing? Herobrine's grin soon fell into a frown after a minute or two passed by, he hadn't heard a single twig snap or the sounds of rustling grass. He couldn't even hear the cowering of anybody except for the child that shook at his side. It was strange that he couldn't hear no one else. His mind started to wonder as looked down at the young boy, the child's deep blue eyes went wide and he stiffened up in his position. The kid then shrank back and lightly burrowed into his side in fright. "Where are they whelp?" He asked with his eyes slanted from impatience.

Steve shut his eyes from the sound of the threatening strong voice and dared not to speak, he could already tell the inhuman being was becoming aggressive with his growing tone and the show of fierceness in his eyes. It was that same look that his adoptive father had shown right before he'd strike him, he was too terrified to talk back because speaking to an aggressive adult almost always got physical in his case.

"Did you not hear me? I said- WHERE ARE THEY?!" He shouted loud enough to make his words reverberate from the surrounding trees. The child continued to quake in fear. The silence Herobrine continued to receive was pissing him off to the point that he was about to force something to come out of the kid; whether it be words or a gurgle from his own saliva from choking the brat. "Speak now or I will-!"

"Who?" Steve asked quietly, finally answering from the greater fear of what the man would do to him if he didn't.

The being had no trouble in hearing the child's low mutter, the only problem was what the boy said. "Who?" Herobrine repeated mockingly. "Who?" Herobrine threw his head back and laughed hysterically from the ridiculous reply, human offspring were always so innocent and naive. Surely this kid was either dumb or … or trying to keep quite about his guardians in the woods to keep them safe. Perhaps the boy wasn't so dumb after all… but clever? This thought had killed the laughter and Herobrine soon grew quiet, he tilted his head back down towards the kid and frowned deeply. Herobrine gritted his teeth as a growl out of anger and out wittedness sounded from deep within his throat. The boy had nerves if he was going to show such disrespect to an being more powerful than himself, doing that wasn't a smart and _clever_ idea. "Who?! Insolent child!" He barked. Herobrine carefully jerked his arm out and forced Steve by his own arm to fall to the ground belly flat at his side, causing not only a little pain but to teach the brat a lesson for lack of respect.

Steve yelped but kept his eyes shut, he was so afraid. He didn't understand who the man was asking for. He didn't know who 'they' were. He was all by himself.

Herobrine glared coldly at the boy now sprawled out on the ground at his side, he heard a small whimper but got nothing else. Grounding his teeth from intolerance; he let go of the kid's arm and quickly clasped his hand around the boy's throat before he could scramble away. He hauled the kid up on to his feet close to him and steadied his hand to a fixed tightness so that he didn't crush the boy's fragile neck, he had to be careful or he'll kill the child sooner than he wanted; his neck wasn't as strong as an adult's. He pulled the boy up close and jarred him a bit to get him to look at him. "Disrespectful whelp, look at me when I talk to you!"

Steve swayed his head back and forth, showing his silent refusal to look.

"I said look!" Herobrine shouted. … "Errr… You dare defy me?" He was loosing his temper quick, so much that his hand was starting to move on it's own.

Steve thought he felt a thumb pressing into his neck while the other fingers worked in unison to close away his windpipe, the feeling was a terrifying one. He didn't want to die. "I don't… I don't know who you are asking for?!" He quickly opened his eyes and shouted. Tears flowed down his face and he tried his best to look into the vile eyes to stop his punishment, it was difficult to muster courage but he didn't want to feel anymore pain so the flight or fight instinct kicked in for him. He couldn't fight someone so strong and he was trapped by a firm hand, so he had no choice but to obey to survive longer. Steve believed that he was staring at the entity of fear itself, those eyes of white… so contemptible, violent, and so very cold. But as he stared; he could almost see something else in them. Isolation. Emptiness. Pain.

"Your caretakers, your guardians, your keepers, …your parents boy!?" Herobrine shouted.

Steve's breath hitched as the man mentioned that last one of the list. At least now he understood what was being asked, this man wanted to hurt and or kill his parents that should be attending him out in the woods; but only real caring parents would do that. His current ones didn't give any care for him at all, they didn't even want to make him happy. But in all truthfulness, he really didn't have anyone anymore. His abusive adoptive parents didn't really count as parental guardians, just his tormentors and they would never take him on a hike through the woods or 'waste' time to play with him at all.

"I know you have someone with you. Now tell me were they are and what weapons they carry on them? Tell me!"

"I- I don't have any." Steve sniveled softly as he grabbed onto the man's strangulating hand, it was getting hard to breathe. "I came out here by myself." He said softly.

"Lie! You don't think I know what you are doing?" Herobrine wasn't about to be fooled by some young mortal, he wasn't going to risk being killed again by a human and that was for certain. "I know that you are protecting them, keeping them hidden from me; either that or you got separated. But regardless whelp, they will coming looking. When they finally come for you; they will die first." Herobrine said coldly.

Why would he be hiding anybody? He was just a seven year old kid. Who would he hide? He had no one to hide. Steve wondered why this man was saying such things, no one cared for him except his friends; which he'll no longer see and those at the orphanage so far away. "Come for me? No one will." Steve blinked, his watery eyes were starting to hurt from the intense lights that he gazed into. "No one." He said more somberly.

"I do not believe you whelp." Herobrine said abruptly. "I will not allow them nor anyone to claim my life so easily, no mortal nor living creature will ever again!"

Steve was greatly confused. So this man was killed before? That didn't make any sense. When someone dies they die, they cannot face death again. But then again, there was something different about this guy. The child's eyes move down to the man's wound. That narrow hole through his chest was proof that he should be dead but he wasn't, the man's chest lightly expanded and contracted with his breaths. He was definitely something more than the average human. So even though this guy was so strong; he was somewhat fearful for his life? Given the depth of the visible wound and the amount of blood pooled and drained into the ground; he could tell that the being was in so much pain. That must be why he was asking what weapons his 'nonexistent' parents had, he didn't want to die again and wanted to kill them to ensure that. Maybe he was scared to feel more pain? Steve now knew what it was that he saw in that endless white gaze, it was real pain and not just that of the physical type. "You don't have to be afraid." Steve started carefully with a soft voice as he looked back into those white orbs. "No one will hurt you, I came alone." He said with honesty. "Maybe I can even help you?"

Herobrine clinched his empty fist so much that his knuckles turned white from the pressure. "Me? Afraid? You think that I am afraid?!"

Steve lightly shook and it wasn't by his body but by the hand that still clung around his throat. He remained silent again, terrified that he had said something that he really shouldn't have. The clasp around his neck was dangerously shaking, there was no telling when it would crush through flesh and bone.

Herobrine's expression shifted from one of rage to one of hysteria, maniacal laughter erupted from the being's mouth and his voice sounded throughout the woods. "Afraid?" He laughed again, he was highly amused by such nonsense; absurdity of the naïve human kind. As if he could be afraid of anything? The simple thought was just absolutely illogical and unfathomable. Soon his laughter dwindled down to a dark chuckle, that devious grin reappeared upon his lips. "Do you not know who I am whelp?"

Steve swiftly swayed his head back and forth to quick reply to the question.

He was quite surprised, almost everyone knew him; the infamous being of all Minecraftia. Even most children did and hunting them in their nightmares was often at times; more entertaining than adult mortals, their reactions were more 'fresh'. Herobrine was sure to make his presence known to all so that all would fear him, word of his being spread quickly amongst the fearful; like a rapidly contagious disease jumping from one human to another. They knew his face, his eyes, his power.

He wasn't afraid of anything though, he was stronger than any human and he was immortal; there was absolutely nothing to fear. "I am Herobrine!" He bellowed. "Herobrine; the essence and source of fear itself child. There is nothing in this world and beyond that I fear." He said darkly with a wicked grin. "And no, I don't fear death whelp. I always come back from it so there's nothing to fear. You however-" His white eyes lightly narrowed inward with an expression of delighted madness plastered on his face. "You have everything to fear when it comes to me and yourself. In fact, you should be fearing for life right about now- …because I am about to- TAKE IT!" He shouted with joy and wrapped his other hand around the kid's windpipe and squeezed tightly. He put enough pressure to not instantly snap the boy's neck, but enough to get that delectable and satisfying look of great horror from the frightened dying prey.

Steve's eyes shot wide open as Herobrine squeezed his neck and smiled with such maliciousness and joy from the desire to kill him. He never did anything wrong and now he was going to die? This was sort of a reminiscent attack of what his dad tried to do to him once, but at least he didn't have such a sick and twisted toothy smile in his attempt. Why did Herobrine want to kill him? It was that question that pained the boy the most. He tried to sympathize with the man and it went horribly wrong, he actually made his situation worse and now he was paying for it. His adoptive mother was right, he couldn't do anything right and all he ever did was cause trouble; even for himself.

He was too young to die but it seemed that everything went wrong for him, it was like this event was meant to happen at his age; on this day and at that very moment of time. Fate greedily ate at his survival chance with large slow bites, devouring a good soul and chipping away at the body until nothing would remain. It was as if Life itself was done thrashing him around like a big bully and ready to oust him out for good. No more beatings, no more bumping into deadly mobs in the caves, no more falls or trips, no more nothing. His smaller hands clamped tighter on the choking source and he instinctively clawed at the man's skin for air, he couldn't breathe anymore. Though he was greatly terrified; he couldn't remove his gaze from his killer, he didn't want to close his eyes and never open them back up again.

Herobrine's grin faded a bit. It wasn't the whelp's nails digging into his flesh that was distracting him; but the face of the kid in general, he was now getting a nice and long look at him in his hands. The human boy looked quite like himself awkwardly, he even saw his own reflection in the child's glossy blue eyes. Large bright white dots stared back from those orbs, they almost seemed to mesh with the kid's wide watery eyes. This made Herobrine angry, no more did the smell of salty tears streaming nor the silent begging to live fueled his malevolent intentions like it had been; it was something else now. The more he looked at the kid's struggling face; the more enraged he felt from the show of his own reflection. He saw something that he hated in that face, himself and what he reflected. Herobrine tightened his hold.

Steve started lashing his legs out now, he squirmed and kicked with the lack of air. He couldn't even make any sound but that of his writhing and flailing lower limbs lightly scraping the ground below him. His lungs were seizing up and burning in his ribcage, it was too much to take and he could feel his eyelids getting heavy. He was also becoming lightheaded and sick to his stomach, dizziness was now starting to settle in and the man known as Herobrine was starting to get fuzzy in sights. Steve continued to kick his legs out though, his instincts quickly shifted from flight to fight; he wasn't going down without a battle. He would not let Fate take him so easily, not after nibbling on him for a good portion of his young life.

Herobrine was growing even more irate with the tips of the boy's feet lightly kicking into his stomach, the kid's kicks were close enough to his wound to make the tenderness surrounding the area; grow. He wouldn't have such irritation if he was standing up while strangling the boy, but he was still bound to the ground by the tree. "Give up the fight whelp, it'll all be over soon enough." He hissed through his barred teeth and squeezed tighter, this time ready to just put the young human out of it's misery.

The boy blinked and continued to stare into the hazing white, he could see the pain reflecting out of the being's eyes with each kick he made. Steve tried to kick harder but he was growing exhausted fast, he was getting sluggish too. He continued though, he couldn't give up because he didn't want to face death. No matter how cruel life was treating him now; he wanted to live, to live for his family at the orphanage.

Then it happened. Life finally gave him the break he needed and Fate spat him out of it's merciless sharp-toothy maw. He finally did something right for himself for once. He flew through the air for a brief moment and then fell to the ground with a pained grunt from the light impact. Steve coughed violently while rolling onto his side, air shot down his throat and filled his burning lungs to his relief.

The White-Eyed man roared aloud and wrapped both of his arms around his upper torso, he held tightly to numb the pain he felt but it did little to help. His eyes went wide as a warm substance seeped through his stained fabric and trickled down his forearms. Drops of red pattered to the red-stained dirt below. He removed his arms carefully and gazed down to see his wound had reopened to his disgust. Herobrine hissed as he re-covered his wound with an arm, the sensitivity of it was nearly unbearable; the wound continued to sting from the hit. The being growled loudly from being kicked, that little brat had luckily nailed him right in the dead center of his chest and undid nearly half a day of healing. Speaking of the said child; Herobrine looked up to see that he had thrown the boy down just a few blocks in front of him. That little whelp was going to pay.

Steve coughed a few more times until his chest was alleviated of the tight burning feeling. The young boy pushed himself off of the ground and sat still with his hands now lightly grazing his pained neck, it was tender to the touch and he winced as he applied just a little pressure. He was thankful to still be alive, he was so close to death and just thinking about that feeling kept his eyes watering.

"You little whelp, you'll pay for this."

Steve spun around and saw Herobrine carefully lean forward and place one hand on the ground to help him move forward as his other was used to conceal the wound. The smell of blood was now heavier and Steve had realized what he had done. Scared, he quickly scurried onto his feet and ran away as fast as he could through the woods ahead of him to escape the hand reaching out for him.

"Get back here!" Herobrine leaned in more as the boy got just out of reach, all he had to do was just quickly stretch a little further and- … "Errrrrrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaagggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhh!"

A loud sharp cry sounded from behind and Steve ran just a little further before he stopped and looked back. He saw Herobrine had his head thrown back from pain and huffing in his spot just a block away from the tree; partially lying on the ground and taking deep steady breaths with his arm still wrapped around him. The powerful being then sat up with a soft wail and lightly scooted back to rest against the wood, his face contorted from his acute ache and turned to one of relief as he moved back to his original spot. The man's stained shirt was oozing red and slowly trailing over the other darker stains; giving the dried brownish color a tint of fresh light crimson. Steve swiftly moved out of sight and hid behind a small birch tree close by, his body was telling him to turn on heels and run but his mind was drenching him with guilt. Steve had never hurt someone like that before, sure he killed a spider by accident once and got into a few fights at the orphanage; but he never caused someone to bleed. The man's injury was worse now and it was his fault, but he had to do something to get free or else he would have died. Yet… the man was already wounded to begin with and he was just trying to protect himself right? The boy's consciousness was slowly eating him alive, he never meant to do such harm but he really didn't want to be choked to death either. It was this at this point in time that Steve didn't know what to do, he couldn't just go back to the being but he had to do something to make up for his fault.

The White-Eyed man closed his eyes as the waves of tenderness progressively moved across his torso, each stinging ripple made him wince and roll his head from the sharp pulsing feeling. He never expected the boy's retaliation to cause him so much trouble, he clearly wasn't thinking things though; not in his heated rage. He should have known that keeping the child close was a bad idea; especially after the boy started to fight back and kick for freedom of his clutches. It's too bad that he didn't finish him off sooner or killed him a different way, he could have saved the trouble and be one step closer to recovery. What bothered him more than his reopened lesion was his pride. He let a young 'human' offspring cause so much distress, it was nothing like him to allow such a thing to happen with the power he held. There was just too much going on in his head to deal with the whelp properly though, first it was just pleasure of a kill and then it was rage from a painful reminder. It didn't matter though, now he was paying for his inattentiveness.

Herobrine exhaled heavily and rolled his head down to look at his wound again, he was bleeding more and blocking it with his hand did little to help it. He apparently pushed himself too much when he tried to grab for the kid, what damage the boy had done was little compared to what he had done himself with the abrupt lurch forward that he made. It was hard to grasp the concept but worsening the wound was mostly on his behalf, just because he wasn't healed enough and ready to move. He had already pushed himself too far just getting to the woods after hours of running from the crumbling fortress and now he had done it again, now he was stuck in his spot for a while longer to heal more. Herobrine sighed and narrowed his eyes, patience was a virtue he didn't have; he never had it. The thought of waiting for that little brat of a mortal to go and fetch his keepers wasn't a good one. Not in his condition. For all he knew; the whelp had went told his parents the name of the man he found and what the being was trying to do to him, this meant that the humans that may be coming for him would be prepared and armed to the teeth. What annoyed him more was the idea of them grouping up with a mass of other mortals to take him out, and it would be a result of his failure to kill a mere child. Failure was disgraceful. Pathetic. Just utterly disgusting. Many humans could possibly come to kill him now, not many would want to miss the opportunity to take him out. After all, he was Herobrine and he was greatly feared and hated. They will be surprised upon his return if they manage to kill him though, he'd come back and make them all pay with suffering and torment until their bitter end.

"Let them come." Herobrine said with a hiss when another wave of pain formed in his chest. "I may be down but I am not powerless." He felt the palm of his right hand getting hot as his anger grew, as if he was prepared to summon a ball of fire. Unfortunately, using his power in his condition would make him weaker and he couldn't risk it; at least not yet. Not unless the situation gets out of hand or he otherwise had no choice but to when the humans come.

The tenderness was becoming fainter with each passing minute, his senses were picking up again and he could finally focus on anything other than steadying his breath for respite. Just as he went silent he heard a light brushing sound like that of something gliding along bark, small rapid breaths could also be distinguished. Herobrine listened more carefully and kept his eyes on the birch tree several blocks in front of him, there was something clearly behind it. The rapid heartbeat was the dead give-away. _'No way.' _Herobrine thought to himself, that child was either quick to fetch his guardians or he remained absolutely quite to avoid being noticed. The latter seemed more like it with the small frame of time he had but the notion of staying near an enemy and not escaping with his life was foolish. He almost couldn't believe it, but his acute senses were in perfect condition and they didn't lie to him.

"You're still here? You are truly a foolish child to waste such a rare opportunity for escape and real vengeance. So stop hiding in the shadows whelp, come out. I know you're there."

"H-Herobrine?" Steve lightly tilted his head and peered from behind the birch, his hands clutched tightly to the wood when his blue orbs landed on the wounded man. The boy took a deep breath and then slowly moved out from behind his hiding place and into the sight's of white eyes. He remained still beside the tree though, too frightened to really move.

"Tell me child, why have you yet to flee from here?" Herobrine asked calmly, somewhat entertained by the notion that the boy hadn't left at all. "Why waste your only chance at revenge? I'm down, there's not much I can do now. I am almost as helpless as you are, … almost." Herobrine grinned, he then moved his right hand off to the side and out of the child's view as heat radiated from it. There was a nasty little plot going on in the being's head, one that tickled him greatly. He was brilliant, a conniving mind toying with the innocence of a simpleminded child. It was child's play, something so simple and yet highly amusing. Tiny mortals were always quick to trust and believe; having not yet to develop that bridge between trustworthiness and deceitfulness, this always played out in his favor. There was always time for trickery, a nice little game really; one that would eliminate the messenger and stop the threat of multiple confrontations with armed humans in this case. He didn't have to use much power, just enough to incinerate the little pest and continue to heal until he could move around and continue on his path in search of the one he wanted to destroy so slowly. "You could have scurried off to tell your parents where and who I was, they would have certainly alerted others. They would then come for me and kill me. Actually, there's many mortals who would love this opportunity you know? Some would even KILL to have this sliver of a chance, to KILL me; HEROBRINE." He said more loudly and lightly clamped down on a small orb of contained fire, he lightly tapped on the hot shell of the molten sphere in impatience; rushing things would take some of the fun out of it.

Something didn't seem quite right to young Steve, Herobrine didn't appear to be so mad anymore; it was as if he was over the whole incident and was on the same level of frailty now. This made the guilt trip hit the boy harder, he was the cause of it. It was him who made Herobrine feel threatened, now the man was explaining what others would do to him if they had the chance to attack him. He didn't know why people would try to kill him but that was a question for another time. Perhaps he could ask his adoptive parents? He let the thought pass for now. The people hunting him would probably kill him if they found him in this state and it would be all his fault for causing the injury to worsen. The boy lowered his head slightly and frowned. "I'm sorry."

Herobrine's smile fell to a frown, he was not quite expecting that response but something more along the lines of 'why' or an actual answer to one of his questions. Not an apology. "For what?" He asked more bitterly. "For kicking my injury? Don't be. If you hadn't then you wouldn't be standing there whelp, you made a good decision to hit a weak spot at the right time. I am not one so inclined to mercy if you have failed to notice?"

Steve took a deep breath and moved away from the tree, he swallowed a bit of his fear but he was still pretty scared.

Herobrine slightly gaped at the nearing child, this kid was more foolish than he ever thought possible. "I just tried to kill you whelp, aren't you afraid that I will try again?" He asked, now concealing the small flaming sphere with his hand wrapped tightly around it to hide it.

That was exactly what he was afraid of, Steve didn't know this man that well so he had to be cautious on his approach. He saw that Herobrine had something in his right hand, it lightly glowed like that of a torch flame. Now he really terrified. He didn't even know why he was moving back over to the dangerous being, it was very risky; but it was as if his legs were prompting him to at this point. He felt as though he had done enough damage though, he had to make it up and hope for forgiveness. That was a lesson he learned by the adults that held them in their care at the orphanage, when he'd get into a fight with another kid he was told to apologize and find a way to make amends if he started it. In this case it just seemed downright crazy but he was taught better than to run from his problems; no matter how bad they were, that was one of the reasons why he never ran away from his abusive parents to begin with. Even when they first started beating on him; he sucked it up and still tried to be a good little boy, over a year of needless punishment was enough to make him want to leave but he knew he couldn't. A little rebellion was all he could muster and that was it. He couldn't even guess how many times he'd said sorry. Steve came to a stop within five blocks of the man and he slowly moved onto his hands and knees with his eyes fixed on the powerful being.

Herobrine laughed at the pathetic sight. He really didn't expect the child to return, let alone get so close and bow. Seeing him kneel down was slightly amusing, this child was acting rather unpredictable and daring by coming close to his deadly enemy. "If you are here for forgiveness then you will not receive any young mortal, there is simply none to be had or given."

"Please?" Steve bowed his head again and looked up at the White-Eyed man. "I am really sorry, I- I want to make it up to you."

"Oh? You do now?" Herobrine inquired with a raised brow and a sick grin.

"Yes, I will do whatever it takes to make it up for bringing you so much harm. I never meant any, and you were probably just looking out for yourself right?"

"Why of course. I face my own kind of danger right now boy. For all I know, you could leave here and reveal my location. If that is the case then I face possible death. I have every right to protect myself any way that I can." Herobrine chuckled. He wasn't too thrilled on playing along with the child but it would make controlling his target a little more easier, even in his condition he'd have to be careful to not move too much and bring more infliction from his throw. "I will not die again for I will not allow it; especially by humans. I will not allow my presence here be known for that reason, there's 'a lot' of people who'd like to kill me you know?"

Steve nodded. "I won't tell anyone. I promise. And I promise to make it up to you… somehow?" He looked a way for a second.

"Promise hmm? You really want to make it up to me then?"

The young boy looked back at him and eagerly nodded again.

"Very well, then stand up and be perfectly still. There's something that I'd like to show you." He moved the concealed object up from his side and smiled widely.

Steve stood up and stared closely at the hand but he couldn't quite see what it was that Herobrine was hiding; only that whatever was in the hand seemed dangerous and pulsed with light. His eyes suddenly went wide as tiny flecks of fire came from between the man's fingers, the man only laughed aloud from his reaction. Something in his gut told him to run, that man didn't have the friendly intention of showing off some cool trick but rather to kill him by some strange thing.

"Just stand there, it won't take long at all."

"You?" Steve started to take steps backwards, eyes shining with alarm.

"Why do you move away whelp? Is it because you have finally realized that I cannot trust in your kind? That I will protect myself every way imaginable?"

Steve yelped when his back finally met a flat bumpy surface.

Herobrine carefully leaned up and opened his hand; revealing a small orb of cooling lava with tiny bits of flames coming off of it. "You cannot trick me child. Don't think that I don't know what you are up to. You try to seem like a trustworthy mortal only wanting good intentions, but you are a threat as of now and I will not allow you to get away. Not again." He grinned. "I will not risk letting your tongue revealing my nature and whereabouts."

"But I don't-"

"I will not risk falling by the hands of a mortal again, that I will promise you!" Herobrine quickly interrupted and pulled his arm back before swiftly throwing the flaming orb at the child. It sped right at the kid but kid had quickly dove down towards the ground at the last second with his hands covering his head. Wood splintered out from the strong impact and a wave of fire exploded around the area of the tree it hit.

Steve was quaking in fear, he was lucky to dodge that fast throw. He got lucky that the flying flames from the outburst missed him too. He swiftly moved up onto his feet to see fire burning the trees around his area, even the one behind him was alighted by flame with a decent hole burning right through it. He then spun around after hearing a low angered grunt. Herobrine had kept his hand open and out of thin air; a ball of molten lava formed. Knowing that Herobrine was going to try and hit him a second time; Steve quickly ran around the burning tree and through the woods as fast as he could.

"You will not escape me!"

A glowing round object flew past his head and struck an oak tree nearby. Steve felt heat coming from his side as the orb impacted wood and ducted in his sprint to avoid the flying fire. He got lucky again, the flames missed him by a hair this time. The young boy ran up to the small cliff he fell from and looked up, he had to get to safety quick with the spreading of fire amongst the branches of the trees. He hopped up against the cliff and latched on to a small ledge, he then pulled himself up and repeated the process two more times until he made it to the main edge. He climbed and held firmly to the main end and used the long grass as a rope to help haul himself up. Once he reached the top he turned around to see another ball of fire smash into the side of the cliff he fell from, Herobrine was really determined to hit him but he couldn't now at least. Smoke soon flooded the boy's nose and he turned on his heels and ran as fast as he could back towards his home, the fire would spread quickly and he didn't want to get caught running from it and being blamed for the start of the fire.

"Damn it!" Herobrine shouted and slammed a fist onto the ground, he didn't get the kid and now he was certain to have 'visitors' real soon and they wouldn't be so welcome to see him. He had just wasted power for nothing and it wouldn't be long that the humans would show up after the boy announces the being's appearance in the woods, it was going to be harder to fight multiple armed humans with his reopened wound. He had but no choice to move to a new location for now, the only problem is that it would be difficult in his current condition. He was already bleeding out a lot and moving would increase the flow and eventually knock him out from the loss.

Growling loudly from failure a second time, Herobrine sat up from the wood with a hiss and blinked with the haze of grey filling his vision. His eyes moved to the dancing flames around him; spreading quickly through the trees, burnt wood and smoke would immediately give away his location. Herobrine calmed and took a long and deep breath, he then closed his eyes and exhaled loudly. A large gust of wind then swept from behind him and blew through the trees at a swift pace, this strong gust had suffocated the flames in one go and made the lingering smoke disperse out into the fresh and clean air above the treetops. "You're pretty lucky whelp." He said to himself as he prepared to lean forward. "So luck-" Herobrine wailed loudly as he leaned forward, his wound was stretching to his distress and the pain was anything but tolerable. The being then carefully used the tree that he had been propped up against to help him stand and stay steady on his heels, he carefully moved forward in a haunch; trying his best from causing more damage. He lightly swayed in his slow walk and winced with each step, just standing was now becoming difficult; being off of his supportive limbs for so long made them feel numb and tingle annoyingly as the blood flow rushed through them. Herobrine huffed with each step, he definitely wasn't healed enough to move around like this and he was probably causing more trouble for himself that way.

"I shouldn't-… shouldn't have missed. I should …have killed the whelp… sooner." He lowly muttered in between his pained hisses. It was his own faltering in his throws that gave the open chance for the young mortal to escape, the growing tenderness he felt while making the shots really threw off his aim. More warm fluid drained from the lesion and pattered to the ground in his slow amble, he could tell that his strength was draining too and he'd probably pass out soon. "I hate this… this weakness!" Herobrine growled. He kept moving though, he'd rather die from blood loss than fall from a human's blade or arrow. All he had to do was get far enough and rest again, after that; then he could carry out his revenge on not just his original target but a new one as well.

…

**A/N: So, what you guys think? Tell me. Seems like Steve had it pretty bad for a first encounter, almost getting killed… twice. But don't think he's given up on the White-Eyed One yet. The child seems to be perceptive, younger children tend to notice these things better than older people. Herobrine seems to hate his reflection in the boy's eyes, the kid's identical look and fearful expression with the glow from his eyes beaming back at him helps in showing his hatred for weakness and pain in himself. I just wanted to get that point across if you didn't catch it, there's a reason for it.**

**There's still plenty to come, next chapter will likely have more talk in it and some things you wouldn't expect. I don't quite know what just yet. So what happens next? You'll have to wait for it, I might have to work the next two Saturdays unfortunately, but I will try to update soon if I can. I will work on Hero's Bane tomorrow and hopefully post it.**

******Also, you can now find me on Tumblr. Name: Blackdragon41sbm Feel free to chat or check out my posts. ;D**

**Review?**


	3. As Strong As You

**Give Up The Fight**

**Chapter 3: As Strong As You**

**A/N: Back again and now with an uncolored snazzy book cover! Okay, so it's not all that great but hey, it's something( I will color it when time allows). So back with another chapter with more surprises and whatnot, though this chapter isn't all that when it comes to words but the next chapter will have more dialogue. **

**Hope you have been enjoying this so far, now read on.**

…

Steve looked out his window and sighed, all he could see was multiple tall trees and a small pathetic excuse for a backyard. He was fortunate to make it back to the house and crawl back into the window without attracting any attention, he was even more fortunate that his parents hadn't checked up on him or caught him missing after his disappearance. Actually, now that he thought about it; he wasn't that lucky. This carelessness that his new parents continued to show him was just a reminder that he wasn't cared for at all, they apparently didn't even check up on him once since his little absence. He should have known.

The boy moved closer to the window ceil and placed his arms down in front of the glass as he continued to stare into the deep woods, he used one hand to hold up his cheek in his slumped position. He was still quite tired from running but at least he was safe now, safe and in his room as if he had never left to begin with. His blue eyes soon moved at the bunches of green along the tops of the trees, he hadn't seen any sign of smoke or orange flames spreading around. The flames that jumped from tree to tree earlier were miraculously gone and so was the smoke. Maybe it had something to do with that strange powerful gust of wind that knocked him off his feet while he moved through the woods? The boy shrugged, it was probably from Herobrine. There was more to that man then there appeared to be. It's not like any ordinary human could summon a fireball in the palm of their hand? He almost wondered what else Herobrine could do.

Thinking of that name made the kid's frown deepen. He only wanted to help, what was so wrong with that? He gave his honest word and even apologized and yet that still wasn't enough for the guy. Steve just couldn't be trusted by Herobrine and that was a confidence killer, he didn't do anything right and he still couldn't. "What did I do wrong?" He quietly asked himself.

"_Why do you move away whelp? Is it because you have finally realized that I cannot trust in your kind? That I will protect myself every way imaginable?"_

'_I was afraid.' _Steve thought to himself, finally answering the question. "Why can't you trust me? I wouldn't tell anyone. I even promised." He couldn't understand why Herobrine wouldn't trust him, he wanted to make up for the damage he caused and even promised to do whatever he could to make amends. Herobrine seemed real protective of his own wellbeing, and that would explain why he wanted to kill him, he didn't want to risk anything.

"_I will not risk falling by the hands of a mortal again, that I will promise you!" _

A small itch coming from the back of his head had him moving up a hand to scrape the irritation away, but instead of relieving the itch he only winced from the soreness near his neck. Steve moved away from the window and over to his small mirror hanging on the closet door to see what damage the super being had done. His eyes went wide after seeing a large deep brownish ring around his entire neck, he grimaced from the small specks of purple within the nasty brown marks. In shock; he moved his right hand up to his throat and lightly grazed his fingers across the darkest mark, his hand shot back and he yelped loudly from the tenderness. It hurt so much to the touch, there was no way he was going to poke at it again. He looked at it a little longer, before looking down at his arms. He had another big bruise on his right forearm where the man had grabbed him, the clamp was pretty tight and wrenching around to get free probably made the bruise worse. The one on his arm should be okay though, he was struck by his dad already today so at least that one was explainable, the ones on his neck though? They weren't and he couldn't go outside of his room with them exposed. A loud knock at the door made the boy jump and swiftly turn on his heels to face the doorway.

"Steven, dinner time." Came the voice of his adoptive mother.

"Just a minute." Steve replied aloud. He panicked at the notion that she'd come in and see the new damage he had, the result wouldn't be good if she saw. The boy hastily looked around for somewhere to hide. Thankfully, the abrupt sound of her footsteps moving away from the door bought some relief to the boy and he sighed from the close call. He really didn't want to get caught with the new bruise marks, neither of the adults had been in his room since earlier this morning so they would probably think that he would be injuring himself to get attention or they'll think that he's suicidal. Both of these concepts would put him into a world of trouble. He accidentally hurt himself from jumping on his bed once; he jumped up and landed on the very edge of the bed, the thin red sheet had covered the bedpost and he landed on it. He had then slipped off the wooden post and fell face first to the ground, he had got a large mark across his face and two bruises on the top of his head. He cried loudly and surprisingly; his parents came to see him and why he was crying. He told his mother and father that he was jumping on the bed and fell off but they brushed off the accident and claimed that he was just trying to draw attention to himself. For telling the truth; he got ignored and then punishment for talking back in his defense of the truth. He was grounded for playing outside for a full week with his little accident.

Steve quickly moved over to his chest and opened it to find anything to cover himself up, he definitely didn't want to get punished again. If his mother suspects something, then things could get ugly. It's not that she doesn't hit him; because she does, but she's never tried to kill him before. She'd sometimes yell at his father for putting so many marks on him and claiming that he was going to get them in trouble with the law. Steve didn't know how exactly but at least she kept the beatings to a minimum. However; if she blames her husband then a huge argument could break out and then things could get physical and dangerous. Derrick had tendencies to hit others when he got angry, he had even beaten on his wife many times and broke her collarbone once. Sometimes Steve would be sitting in his room while drawing with his crayons and hear an argument break out, it was then when he heard things smash and break against walls and cries coming from the woman while the hollering came from the man. It was at those times when Steve liked to run and hide under his bed until the loud noises would stop.

He just couldn't understand why his new mother still stuck around the guy, they fought often and still break out bad fights on the occasion. The fights almost always resulted in injuries, with his new mother taking just a little less than him. Steve was the more unfortunate one, he was the primary release from rage; taking hits for no reason but to satisfy the father's uncontrollable anger. There would be times when his dad would get done yelling at his mom and storm off towards their room only to stop by his to complain about something, anything just to augment his mood and give himself justification to strike him. But still, Steve didn't want to cause any trouble and he definitely didn't want to get caught up in it all.

The young boy pushed a few items around and he grabbed for a long piece of fabric that was buried in the corner of all of his stuff, it wasn't the ideal thing to hide his marks at this time of the year but it'd have to do. Steve took the woven snow-white scarf and looped it over his head and around his neck, he then pulled the ends of the fabric out and tightened the woolen object to keep it from falling off too easily. He carefully tugged at it after he had made the loop too tight, once it was nicely wrapped around his neck; he moved over to his mirror to make sure that it looked properly worn. His adoptive mom had her nitpicks and fashion was one of them.

"Steven?!"

"I'm coming!" Steve shouted out loudly and quickly opened his door, he took a deep breath and ran straight for the kitchen; hoping that his parents wouldn't discover his ring of bruises.

…

"Damn it." Herobrine inhaled and exhaled deeply from his new position on the ground, apparently he had blacked out for a moment and fell over. Large beads of sweat rolled from his forehead and trailed down his skin, the collar of his shirt was getting soaked. He was exhausted and everything in his sights was getting blurry once more, he shouldn't be feeling so weak but he was. His legs felt almost completely numb at this point, in fact; most of his body felt weak. He hated it, he hated the feeling. It was so degrading and so human. Herobrine growled and placed a hand forward, he latched onto a cluster of tall grass and moved himself forward with a good pull, there was a tree just a few blocks away that he could rest against. If he was resting against it then at least then he wouldn't seem so pitiable and he would be up off the ground. He inched forward and winced from the long grasses poking the tender spot. Annoyed, he leaned up from the ground and looked down at his chest to see more blood oozing down his shirt and pattering onto the grass underneath him. It was no wonder he was on the verge of passing out again; he'd lost too much blood, moving across the ground like a worthless wounded beggar really didn't help.

Herobrine felt pathetic. He wanted to get to the tree but he only stayed in his spot and stared at his wound. He just had to stop moving now, if he'd push himself too much more then he could die and he definitely wasn't going to let that happen. After a minute of staring at the wound; Herobrine felt his arms give out from under him and he collapsed onto the ground with a soft thud. "I… will… not… die… again." He growled and rolled onto his back to slow the flow of crimson, he just wanted to heal already; to be back upon his feet and running again. He'd be on the road to revenge.

White eyes emptily gazed up at the graying sky as a small breeze blew across his face and arms; the leaves from the trees around him rustled from the uneven winds, the air was slightly cool and smelt of rain. A soft rumble in the far- far distance made the coming weather even more evident, he could tell that the storm was quite the while away, possibly coming in at nighttime and he was going to be in it. Herobrine felt his body betray him again, it was becoming weaker; almost to the point that he didn't even have the energy to move. Almost. The White-Eyed being took a deep breath and fought the weariness overcoming him, it was a pretty long struggle to stay awake but he was starting to lose it. Herobrine felt his eyes close unwillingly and his mind drifted off into the infinite black abyss shortly after.

…

"Boy, what are you wearing?" Derrick asked impassively while sitting at the kitchen table, a fork and knife was in his hands as he cut up his cooked pork chop.

"It's a scarf dad." Steve carelessly replied, rolling his eyes from the obliviousness.

"I know that, don't give me a tone." The man warned with anger in his tone and slanted eyes glaring at the kid.

Steve eased back from the table and then looked up at his mother as she walked up next to him and tapped her foot with her hands on her hips.

"Take it off Steven, you'll get it messy."

The boy shook his head back and forth with a simple reply of a silent 'no'. "I don't wanna, I'm cold." He quickly justified, coming up with the quickest excuse he could to make his reason seem legit.

"Cold? Boy it's summer, there ain't no way that you are cold. Take it off." His dad demanded.

"Please don't make me? Steve took a step back away from his mother but kept his eyes on his dad who looked like he was about to push back the chair and stand up. This made the kid's heart race and pound wildly in his chest, he didn't want them to pull it off and see the marks. He didn't want to be grounded again, and the possibility of a fight breaking out would be very likely. He didn't want loud screams and chairs flying through the house again either.

Instead of moving like young Steve thought, the man only leaned back in his chair and shook his head in disapproval. "There is something wrong with you." He poked his fork into another chunk of his pork chop and brought it up to his mouth. "You need more meat, you're so thin and pale from all that junk food. If you had more meat then you wouldn't be freezing all the time." He finished coldly and took a bite.

"Fruit isn't junk dad." Steve carefully defended.

"No, but the cake and cookies are. Fruit won't put muscles on you. Hard work and red meat will. We'll have steak tomorrow and Thursday, we'll have to cut back on fish for a while; at least until your home schooling is well underway and you've worked around here enough to have muscles."

Steve pouted silently and folded his arms across his chest as his dad just sat there with his eyes on his plate and shoving pieces of meat into his mouth, ignoring him so casually. So tempted was he to talk back for such an ill mannered comment and created schedule. Steve hardly ever got cookies, only once every so often when he stayed quite most of the day and when his parents were in a good mood. Cake was a rare thing, he only got that on his birthday and during his parent's birthdays; which his would be coming up within a week or so. Other than that? No. He would be lucky to get cake this year at all with his parents being so forceful on changing him to their liking, but even then; they probably still wouldn't care much for him.

It was hard to hold back his tongue and the words he wanted so much to say aloud, but he managed to remain quiet out of the fear of getting punished. His 'father' just sat there and lied to his face, that man knew that he never got any kind of junk food except every now and again. That man was always so purposely cold and callous. Now instead of having a nice fish dinner tomorrow, he was going to have steak again. Steve had steak last night and the night before, he was kind of getting sick of it. What made him more sick than the idea of eating steak all of the time now; was the fact that he was going to be eating it for the proteins to help develop muscles and enrich blood, all so that he could be put to tedious physical labor to fit the child his so called 'dad' wanted him to be.

He hardly ever got sweets, fruit was delicious and abundant and now he was going to limit those too? There was plenty of apples and melon stored away and it was healthy to eat, it was also cheap to buy at the village and apples in particular; were found just about anywhere. He didn't mind meat but steak was not his favorite at the moment; he had eaten too much of it for most meals of the week. He'd prefer fish or chicken.

"Alright then, but if you get it dirty then you'll be washing it." The mother lightly scolded.

"I won't get it dirty." Steve complained as he now moved up to the table and pulled himself up onto the chair, his mother pulled up one on the other side of the table and they ate quietly.

After finishing his meal; Steve excused himself from the table and pushed the chair in. He was full from the pork chop and bread meal and now made his way back to his room. He slowed his pace after hearing the man of the house speak.

"It's supposed to rain tonight."

Steve stopped and poked his head out of the hall to see his parents conversing. The woman stood up from her chair and moved over to the window before looking out with an soft stare.

"I know, the clouds are moving in quickly. It'll probably rain tomorrow too?"

"Possibly. Looks like I'm going to have two shitty days of logging it seems? I hate when it rains. I'll be in knee-deep mud and hauling wood in a mess."

"I guess I'll excuse the mess of mud you make then? Try not to track the mud through the house though, just the kitchen if you can? I'll bring you a towel and clean shoes."

"That'll be good, I'll use the backdoor then."

'_Rain?' _Steve thought to himself before moving back to his room and closing the door behind him. He then paced over to his window and looked out to see that the sun was now hidden by the overcast of grey, it looked dark in some places. This made the boy lightly worry. He wondered if Herobrine would be able to stay dry or get to a dry place? He could get sick if he got wet and froze all night. Steve then wondered if the man was still doing okay after bleeding from the chest, the wound was still pretty bad. If he could just-?

Steve's eyes widened and he swiftly moved away from the window and back over to his chest, he opened the box and pushed the lid all the way back as he dug into again. An idea had came to him, one that could possibly make amends to Herobrine. He couldn't believe he hadn't thought of it sooner. He spent at least an hour staring out his window earlier when he returned home; trying to understand things. On the side was the thought of keeping his promise and how he'd do it with the dangerous man being very violent and self-protective. "He needs help, and I know just how to." The boy smiled as he pulled out a small roll of woolen fabric, he then reached in and took out a second roll. The rolls weren't very thick but it should cover the wound enough and stop further bleeding. "What else?" Steve tapped his chin in thought. He then moved back into the box and pushed some things around, his blue orbs then land on another object of interest and he grabbed it before hauling it up. It was a glass bottle of water he kept in case he got thirsty at night, leaving his room after dark was not permitted by his parents except to go to the bathroom. The bottle was completely full, something to keep the powerful man hydrated. Steve placed the item down and dug around for anything else but he couldn't find much to help, he could get some food for the guy but not with his parents still in the kitchen; his mom should be cleaning the mess from dinner by now.

Steve closed the lid to the chest and grabbed on to the items he found and made his way over to the window ceil. He placed the items down and carefully grabbed onto the glass windowpane and shifted it around until he could pop it out of place, once he removed it from the frame; he laid it down against the wall. Both the rolls of fabric and glass-filled bottle were carefully tossed down onto the soft grass below, Steve was about to crawl out until heavy footsteps thread by his door; those familiar loud steps that his father always made.

The boy froze in the act of possibly getting caught, his heart was hammering as the heavy footfalls stopped at his door. Blue eyes never left the doorway, Steve was just waiting for it to be pushed open and get the scolding and punishment for his action.

The sound of footsteps moving away from the doorway had the kid sighing form the relief of anxiety, he could have just got into big trouble should his dad simply pop in and see what he was up to. This notion made the young boy stop in his advance through the window frame and contemplate whether he should go out or not. He was lucky that his dad didn't barge through and catch him in the act of leaving the house when he was specifically grounded to stay in his room for the rest of the day, there's no telling that either of his parents would walk in for whatever reason. Steve moved his fixed gaze from the door to the empty window frame in front of him, he already had one hand on the outside.

"Why does this have to be so hard?" He asked himself quietly as he weighed his options. He really wanted to help Herobrine, but that man had already tried to kill him; there was a risk of running out of luck and getting killed should he revisit the injured guy. On the other hand; staying at the house would be safer, his parents would beat and scold him for trying to leave if they caught him, but staying; he wouldn't have to risk anything. Steve pulled his hand back into the house and slowly backed away from the window.

It was so difficult to choose. However; it took only a minute of pacing by the window to decide. He didn't like the idea of getting yelled and struck for leaving when he wasn't allowed to but Herobrine could be out there bleeding to death. Steve shivered at the thought of finding the guy dead, he definitely did not want to see the man lifeless; even if he was cruel, merciless and very dangerous. Herobrine was also alone. He can't get help from anybody but himself, he was also pushing and hurting himself more just to protect himself. That thought by itself was enough to get the boy moving through the window frame. He was determined more than ever to keep his promise of making amends, even if he had to get risky.

Once Steve flopped down onto the grass, he stood back up and pulled his scarf off, it was loosely hanging around his neck and irritating his bruises with each accidental pull. He folded it up and tossed it through the frame and gathered the materials that he already threw out; into his hands.

Steve lightly sprinted throughout the woods with his eyes wide open, keeping an eye out for any mobs hidden in the shadows of the overgrowth. He had left his sword and even his only torch by Herobrine earlier so he really didn't have anything to defend himself with, running and making it to the powerful being was all he could do. He hoped that the man would at least defend him… but that was more like a wish after feeling a twinge at the crest of his throat.

The boy ran around the downed oak log and through the area of many birch trees, he definitely remembered the area and the log was a good sign that he was going the right way.

Steve picked up his speed as the skies darkened a bit, without the sun it would be more dangerous; any hostile mob of the night could be moving freely about in the day without frying in the light of the bright orb of the sky.

Steve soon slowed his pace as he reached the small cliff he first fell over and rolled down. Not wanting to make the same trip he made the first time down it; he carefully followed along the edge until he found a more safe and secure way of hoping down on mounds of dirt. After carefully making his way to even ground; he immediately slowed and hid behind tree trunks to avoid anymore flaming projectiles that could be thrown at him. He stopped behind a birch tree, the first tree he hid behind when Herobrine first tried to pelt him with the flaming orb. There was no fire but the signs of one still lingered around him. As he looked around, he noticed that a lot of the trees in the surrounding area were covered in dark scorch marks; having only cosmetic damage. A lot of leaves were burnt but most of the foliage still had plenty of coverage with higher untouched branches. The smell of burned wood was strong and flakes of ash were scattered about on the ground. There was no doubt in his mind that he was in the right place now.

His heart pounded and he felt noxious. Steve was afraid of poking his head out to see the being but he didn't come all this way for nothing, not to just chicken out and run back home. "I can do this." He siad softly and closed his eyes shut with his body tensing; expecting Herobrine to say something about his presence or something of the sort. But only silence greeted him and it was this deathly silence that ate away at his nerves. Steve was surprised that Herobrine had yet to say anything at all, almost as if he was just waiting for the kid to come out so that he could kill him swiftly.

"I only want to help!" Steve suddenly shouted and tensed up more in his posture. With his back was against the damaged wood; he could almost feel a heat wave coming from it, a fire gnawing at the wood and then him. This notion scared the boy out of his wits and he jumped back and faced the tree. It wasn't on fire, there was no source of heat. The kid sighed and shook his head in disbelief. His mind must have been playing tricks on him because there was nothing wrong with the tree except the burn marks and the missing chunk that the first ball of flame took out. The kid stiffened up from his new spot, he was standing out in the open; right where he could easily be seen and attacked by the downed being. His sapphire blue eyes immediately moved from the damaged wood and to the spot where Herobrine should be.

He wasn't there.

"Where-?" Steve sighed softly in relief of being out of harm's way but that relief was soon replaced with worry. The kid quickly moved over to the blood-coated tree and his eyes darted to his two items on the ground. Both his sword and torch was right where he left them, right in front of the bloodstained spot. "He can't be gone, he has to be- somewhere?" The kid turned on his heels and looked around anxiously, not feeling as scared but more worried. He couldn't keep his promise and help Herobrine if the man wasn't around. This trip would be wasted. Time wasted. The risk of getting in trouble with no self reward of helping someone so severely injured would grow. He wouldn't be able to do anything right.

Steve heavily sighed and scooped up his wooden sword and torch to be joined with his other items; once he had them fitting properly and securely in his hold, he looked around the spot carefully. Herobrine couldn't have gotten too far; not in his condition. Steve stepped around the tree and his eyes shined with a tinge on hope. Small splotches of crimson lead deeper into the forest. It wasn't exactly the trail of the being he was wanting to find but it would lead him to the man. Steve swallowed his fear and proceeded with caution through the grass and around trees.

An expression of worry grew on the boy's face as he walked, the splotches were getting bigger and more abundant. The man must have lost a whole lot of blood by now, he might even be…

Steve instantly stopped in his pace and moved behind the nearest tree as soon as he saw the red stained cyan shirt of the man, his eyes widened from the look of the splayed out form. He briefly saw him; just lying down like he was dead in a pool of red. His first reaction would be to run up to him, but he couldn't be that dumb, not after the guy tried to kill him… twice.

"Please don't let be a trap. Please don't let it be a trap." Steve wished quietly to himself and took deep breaths, hoping that it really wasn't a trap. He had good reason to be very cautious, Herobrine did want to kill him after all. The boy inhaled heavily as he poked his head out from behind the oak wood and scanned the ground, he lightly yelped from a closer look at the scene.

Herobrine just laid there; unmoving with blood covering his chest. _'He's dead?' _Steve thought grimly. His breath hitched as he looked down at the items he had wrapped his arms around, he had taken too long and now the man was dead. All of the things he brought with him were wasted, useless. So much trouble for nothing. _'No.' _"No, he can't be." Steve closed his eyes and shook his head in denial, it pained him to think that he came too late and he even felt dampness near the corners of his eyes. "He said he wouldn't die again." The boy came out from around the tree and ran up to Herobrine after dropping his items, he really hoped that he wasn't too late. A soft sigh escaped his lips when saw that Herobrine's chest was ever so slightly; rising and falling in rhythm to his heartbeat.

"You're alive? Oh thank Notch. …" He said while moving closer with caution. He looked down at the mess in front of him. The man was definitely unconscious but alive at least. "You sure are tough huh?" Steve found himself faintly smiling and kneeling down to the unconscious man. It was definitely a relief to see that Herobrine was still breathing despite his open wound and blood loss. "So tough and strong. I don't think anyone is stronger than you, they'd be dead by now; unlike you. … … I wish I could be as tough as you." Steve said softly, however; his smile was quick to fade. "But I can't. Dad is a big bully and I can't fight back, much less talk back without getting punishment for it. I wish I could fight even when I am down. I know you can." He lightly chuckled. "If I could lob fireballs when I was in trouble then dad wouldn't hit me anymore, mom wouldn't either." Even his quiet laughter died at this point. "They don't treat me like their kid though, they'd just hate me more if I was more like you. It almost makes me wonder what 'your' parents think of you." Steve frowned deeply from a negative thought, he wondered if they hated Herobrine like his adoptive parents hated him. Steve instantly looked up after a tiny drop of water pelted his face. The clouds were rolling over head with a deeper shade of grey, it was only a matter of time before it would start to rain. "You need some sheltering from this rain."

The young boy stood up and saw a large oak just blocks away, it wasn't the best idea for a shelter but the thick foliage above would keep the man mostly dry. He had to get the guy under the tree and soon, it could be pouring rain at any moment. "Okay, let's get you under that tree." Steve said as he moved up to Herobrine's head and looped his small arms around one of the Herobrine's larger limbs, Steve then pulled tightly and slipped from his strong tug and fell back; flat on his rear end. "Wow, you are heavy." The boy scratched the back of his head and sighed. He lurched forward and grabbed onto the thick arm again and tugged, he was starting to move the bigger body a little but it was rather difficult and it was tiring out the kid quickly. Steve stopped for a moment to breathe and pulled again and this time with more effort, another cold drop of water had fueled his determination and he pulled as hard as he could; the heavy weight was soon starting to follow him in his steps back.

"I sure wish… wish I was as- strong as you." Steve said raggedly as he heaved Herobrine's body across the ground and further into the shadow of the large tree. "Come on." He pulled harder and ignored the moisture forming on his forehead. It was proving to be a hard task to accomplish but he was making progress regardless of the time and the effort. "Just a little- … more." One good jerk had Herobrine right beside the tree trunk and Steve let himself fall back onto the ground to rest his aching arms. He had almost wished that he had been helping his father with packing wood at that moment, maybe then he'd be strong enough to move Herobrine without having so much trouble. Almost.

After getting a good short break, Steve walked over to the items he had dropped several blocks away and reached down to scoop them up. Once he had the woolen gauzes, torch, sword and bottle; he walked back over to Herobrine and carefully placed the items close by. The first thing he wanted to do was wrap up the wound, if he could wrap it good then it'll probably heal quicker. Steve knelt back down to Herobrine with a roll in hand, he unraveled the cloth and lightly draped it over the lesion. "Hmm?" The boy raised a brow and lightly stuck his tongue out after trying to move the rest of the roll underneath the body so that he could bring it back over. He tried to shove the roll under the man's back but his progress was stopped by the weight. _'There's got to be a better way to do this?' _He thought. _'Maybe if he sitting up and not lying on the ground?' _The idea clicked in the kid's head and he quickly pulled off the fabric. "That's it!" He shouted and moved over to Herobrine's left side. If he could get the body to rest against the tree then wrapping the wound would be easier. Steve grabbed onto the man's hand and pulled it towards the tree, again he struggled but at least he wouldn't have to move the body far.

It was a hassle to move the unconscious man but after moving over to Herobrine's right and pushing against his shoulder; Steve was then able to quickly move back over to left side to pull the rest of the slumping form into a sitting up position against the wood. The boy sat quietly and huffed while he wiped the sweat from his forehead, he was exhausted and all he did was drag and move a man around for a while. It took some time and effort; but after finally readjusting the man's position correctly, he was able to rest. Once he got a good breather; the boy grabbed the rolls of gauzes and wrapped them around the man's torso as good as he could. Steve then took a step back and examined his work. The kid raised a brow and tilted his head, his work didn't seem all that great or so he thought as he examined the wrappings. The rolls were sloppily wrapped over the man's chest, over the guy's shirt; which didn't seem right. He was able to avoid wrapping the green hooded cape up but he didn't want to waste too time in stopping the blood flow. "He'll just have to deal with it." Steve said softly to himself, slightly disappointed by his sloppy job. He could have done better if he was stronger and had more time.

The breeze started to pick up as he stood there looking at Herobrine. Steve moved his attention to his surroundings and noticed that it was getting darker and not just by the cloud cover. "I should be leaving soon. But first-" The kid leaned over and scooped up the torch and bottle of water, he placed both of the items right next to Herobrine. "There, something to drink and some light. You'll have to light the torch on your own though." Steve tapped his chin as he thought of anything else that he could do to help. "Ah." He moved up to the slumped form and carefully pulled the green hood over the man's head, he then pulled some of the cape out from behind the guy and draped it over his shoulders, chest, and arms; covering up all of the Herobrine except for his legs. "There, I finally did something right." Steve said and smiled. He genuinely felt as though he had really helped Herobrine and that the man would be okay and kept mostly dry from the incoming rain.

"I have to go now, it's going to start raining soon, mom won't be so happy if track mud through the house. I might even get into trouble if I get wet at all, so bye now." Steve said while backing away. "I'll come back tomorrow to check up on you, so don't go anywhere okay?" The kid knew he wouldn't get a response but he just couldn't help but ask. Steve grabbed a hold of his wooden sword and turned on his heels before sprinting off into the woods.

…

**A/N: So what do you think? Also, I now post previews(at least two pages long) on Tumblr. Blackdragon41sbm is my account name and I have been posting various things(art and fan stuff) as well as previews. Be sure to check out my page if you like. ;D**

**Review and I'll post more. I will also try and get Chapter 69 of Hero's Bane posted this weekend.**


	4. Epitome Of Fear

**Give Up The Fight**

**Chapter 4: Epitome of Fear **

**A/N: Another chapter for you to read, I would have posted sooner but I started watching Thor 2. :3 Sorry if this is only six pages this time around but the next should be longer. For now, read and enjoy and thanks for reading.**

…

His head lightly rocked from side to side as his conscious grew, orbs of white slowly opened from the sounds of birds chirping and the faint pitter-patter of water droplets falling from leaves above and landing in small puddles on the ground near him. Herobrine groaned as he moved a hand up to his aching head, feeling as though he had either slept for too long or had his head rammed into the wood he leaned against. That thought had the being blink and take immediate notice of his new position. The last he remembered was collapsing on the ground and fainting from blood loss, now here he was; leaning upright and looking down at his splayed legs before him?

"What is the meaning of this?" Herobrine narrowed his eyes and turned his head enough to see that he was resting against the big oak that he was crawling to the last time he was conscious, but he never made it. A cold droplet of water rolled off of his hood in front of his face and landed below on his cape and rolled down his side. The man lifted his arm and lightly swayed the fabric to get the rest of the accumulated drops off of him, his cloak had been wrapped over him to keep him dry but he didn't remember doing that either.

"Huh?" Herobrine saw white on his chest as he let the cape fall to his side, long strips of white gauzes had been wrapped around his upper torso and covered his wound, only a light tint of red was visible thorough the center of the woolen cloths. The man lifted a brown and lightly plucked at a strap, it wasn't very tight but it held in it's place. The overall converge wasn't much and it was kind of sloppy, but it did block up his wound and stopped the blood flow. The only question that remained was how he was positioned against the tree that he tried to get to and who was the one to move him. Who was the one to drag his body over and patch him up and cover him up from the rain? One particular idea came to mind but it was preposterous. "It can't be, not that mere weak whelp." Herobrine said lowly. It couldn't have been his servants of the Nether for he hadn't been in contact with them for a while now, the last he heard was the death of his old general and their failed mission.

He wondered of who it could be, one who was smart enough, strong enough, …brave enough; to get that close to 'Him' unless they intended to kill. His thoughts were immediately cut short from the sounds of footsteps nearing him, Herobrine could not yet see his visitor with trees hiding them but he would soon find out. They were definitely human, small breaths and the familiar cushioned steps from the grass was the giveaway. Herobrine quickly closed his eyes and pulled his caped back over his arms before leaning his head forward in a drooping fashion, it was just a matter of time before he would find out. He was about to give them a surprise and then get answers.

…

Steve slowed his pace as he got closer to the being's last location, he was still very afraid of the man. Herobrine did try to kill him the last they talked and the young kid was lucky to find him out cold the last time he saw him, he was going to be more cautious this time around. If Herobrine was awake then things could get dangerous and deadly.

The man's form soon came into sight and the boy quickly ran up and hid behind an oak tree several blocks away from the being; holding his breath from the fear that ensnared him. Steve also held his toy wooden sword close, keeping a tight grasp on his only method of security; of course he had no intention on using it unless his life was in peril again. There was no abrupt movements, groans and moans of pain, and no sounds of any kind of kind but that of beads of water rolling off the leaves in the morning light and pelting the ground with soft thuds. After waiting a moment for confirmation that Herobrine wasn't moving; Steve poked his head out to see the man. It was a sight of relief to see the man still there; but it was also kind of worrying too, he could be dead.

Once it seemed clear that the man was motionless, the young boy swallowed his fear and moved out from his hiding place. He wasn't too encouraged to get close to the being yet, not unless he knew that the man wouldn't attack him.

"Hello? Herobrine?" He said quietly, hoping to get some response, or none actually; if only for his own safety. But just as he hoped; he got nothing. It was both relieving and worrying at the same time. Seeing that there was not one response or shift in the man's position, he bravely moved forwards towards Herobrine; still clinging to his sword and being very cautious. He stopped once he was within three blocks of the slumped form and waited for Herobrine to suddenly lunge up and grab him by the neck, just like he did yesterday. That feeling of his neck being squeezed had returned to him unconsciously and he lightly rubbed his jugular to make sure he was only imagining the feeling and not feeling the grip in real life. The boy gulped down his fear after seeing no movement again, this prompted him to move forward and reach a hand out. All he had to do was feel for any sign of life, if he could just find a pulse then he could retract his hand and put that concern he had away.

Steve was nervous, he definitely didn't want to touch the man's face again and get his arm caught; it was just as risky touching him at all but Herobrine wasn't moving even the slightest from what he could tell. So he took his palm and gently pressed through the folds of the thick fabric; being very careful not to touch the wound and cause pain that could possibly get him killed for making it. His hand landed against the man's upper chest, right on Herobrine's collarbone; right where he aimed. Pluses of life beat actively against his hand, this indicated that the man was indeed still alive; even if he didn't look it. "You're still alive, that's good." Steve said quietly with a faint smile, letting his hand rest on the man to feel the beating warmth.

"It 'IS' good to be alive isn't it?"

Steve immediately pulled his hand away and stumbled backwards as Herobrine lifted his head with a grin and glowing eyes that terrified the child. The boy was quick to lose his footing and fell flat on his rear end, his wide eyes never moved from the towering being just blocks away.

"I have tired to kill you twice now… and here you come back? You must truly be a glutton for punishment. What a foolish whelp you are." Herobrine chuckled deeply, letting his laugh turn into a deep hum as he slowly leaned up and back against the wood. He was surprised that the whelp was the one to help him, and after he tried to kill the boy… twice. Not once, but twice. It was quite shocking. It was even surprising that the boy had enough strength to move him alone, if he had done it alone that is. "You know- Anyone in their right mind would have left someone who has tried to kill them; to die right? Or kill them themselves? The first close experience with death should have been the warning sign, it was then when you should have been smart and retaliated; to take revenge on me for trying to put an end to your pathetic existence. But you wasted that surprisingly. Maybe it was because your young and naive mind cannot comprehend my full intentions? No matter, the second attempt should have nailed that concept into your head child. It's a shame that you wasted such an opportunity again."

Herobrine laughed again as Steve only sat there and quivered instead of standing up and running away, the kid was so fearful that he didn't even try to move. Ending him would be so much easier now. It would take no effort at all, after all; there was no wall to climb and escape his fireballs and he felt rested enough to focus on his aim. "Why do you sit there and gawk whelp? Right now would be a perfect time to escape… should I allow it. Doesn't matter, running would have done you no good anyway, I can hit you with a fireball faster than you can run behind a tree; seeing as the closest trees are further than the last ones when I was incapacitated. Oh, and I am feeling confident too. Wanna give escape a try?" Herobrine held up an empty hand and grinned.

Steve muttered something but it tuned out more like a whimper than distinguishable words. His eyes stayed fixed on the being's hand, he was waiting for flecks of fire and an orb of lava to form and come flying at him.

It was too easy, this child was just spineless and completely terrified. Even with what looked like a blade in his left hand; he was too afraid to use and defend himself with it. Then again, it was made of wood. A toy. "I see that you have a weapon boy, wanna put that to use? I'll even give you the opportunity." Herobrine enticed, letting his open hand move out more with his other doing the same to reveal his covered wound. "I am wide open whelp, wood or not; that toy you have can go right through my wound if you aim carefully and use enough force? I could die again?" He tilted his head.

Steve immediately shook his head back and forth in refusal. "No- I-I cant." He finally spoke.

"Ha! Why not?" He asked amusingly. "You afraid? I know you are, but this is a once and a lifetime opportunity that I am giving you. I am being honest. Here, take a jab. I promise to not strike back." Teeth now showed through his crooked smile.

"That's mean. I won't do it." He shook his head again and held his sword closer.

Herobrine's smile wavered and he raised a brow. "Mean? Don't kid yourself whelp. I am mean, meaner than mean. Cruel, heartless, … merciless. The king of destruction and fear. If you only knew what terror I reigned over innocents or the acts that I have done then you would surely take the chance boy. Anyone would." He snickered darkly. "So why not take the chance of ending me yourself? I have the intentions of ending you."

The boy squeezed his yes shut and yelled before throwing his toy at the ground in show of his rejection. "Because it's wrong!" Steve took a quick gulp of air, it would make no sense at all to kill the guy after he tried so hard to help him live. "Why would I even want to? I only wanted to help and I did as much as I could so far. Why would I want to undo what I did already?" He reopened his eyes to see the man with a frown now on his face, he stayed alert as the being dropped his arms and rested them on his lap.

The kid was smart, Herobrine gave him a little credit for not blindly charging to his doom. He didn't come after him and get caught in the being's grasp like he thought the kid would. Herobrine was hoping that the child would be so gullible and fall for the little trick, just so he could toy with him a little longer and force answers out of him the fun way but that didn't look like it was going to happen. Now he had to do things the more trivial way. … Or he could just kill the kid? That option ran across his mind quickly, the child did put him to shame twice already; that brat deserved great punishment for that. But then again… the whelp was brave enough to come back and even dare touch him and drag him across the ground over to a tree before wrapping him up like he cared. Maybe it was the whelp's courage to come back that put the desire to kill him away for now? He shouldn't have come back though. The kid obviously didn't know who he was dealing with, so maybe he wasn't so smart after all.

"Listen child, since you obviously don't know who you are dealing with; maybe you'll get to know me better with these words." Herobrine carefully leaned forward and winced a little before he smiled once he looked straight into frightened eyes just blocks away from him. "I have claimed many lives before and during your time, putting so many into graves; and others… well there was nowhere to put them since there was nothing left of them." He chuckled lowly, now enjoying the kid's deepening expression of dread and fear. "I still plan to take more, one specifically has my attention now and he's the my primary target to eliminate. But not only are humans in my path of destruction. I have destroyed homes, villages, castles, and even the mightiest of strongholds just on a whim, breaking them down for the pleasure of it. You see, I find that doing these things brings me more joy than anything else in this world."

"Bu- but why?" Steve asked, wondering just how cold and evil one could be? How could anyone find joy in the destruction of lives? That was just evil and immoral, it was absolutely nothing like he had been taught by the staff of the orphanage. Actually, he was punished for just hitting another kid when he was angry and was told that it was wrong to hit others; that causing them pain was wrong. Steve himself had been hit by other kids before and he didn't enjoy it at all, sometimes he'd fight back and other times he'd be utterly shocked and hurt from getting hit by a friend. He was scolded for bringing harm to others, but this guy harms others deliberately; just because he can for enjoyment? The boy shook his head in disagreement. "Why? Can't you see that it's-"

"That it's what? One of the most enjoyable things that I can possibly do?" The White-Eyed man laughed. "When you are nearly a god and have power to throw around then you can throw it around just because you can. I am not bound by good principles and petty laws regarding that of strict obedience and order to society like you are, or what you are expected to be of. That is a level for humans alone, I exceed that."

Steve gulped another wave of fear and dared to speak. "But still it's-"

"Hold it young mortal." Herobrine lightly elevated his tone of voice. "I do not expect you nor your kind to fully understand. You do not hold the power that I do. Power that is most desired but also limited to a gifted few. You are obviously not one of them so it would be pointless to even try and word it right for your underdeveloped brain. However; showing you would be so much easier, though I have shown you some already. See?" Herobrine lifted his hand again and an orb of molten lava appeared lightly hovering over his palm. "I am sure you remember this hmm?" Herobrine held it out and the boy's eyes widened as it was moved closer.

The heat radiated off of the ball of flames and warmed the boy's face up within seconds, it was only a block away and yet he could see the fire dancing along the lava ball; a few flecks of fire flickered upwards and disappeared. Steve's instincts were driving him to get up and leave now; to run as quick as he can but he remained still and hoped not to provoke Herobrine to attack though the man could if he wanted. In fact, Herobrine just might considering how evil and cruel he was assumed to be. But no one is that heartless right? The orb was then inched a little closer to his face and Steve was now starting to doubt that there was any good in the being before him.

The frightened look on the child's face was priceless, messing with him was turning out to be more fun than he thought it would be. Herobrine was surprised that the kid remained still; when normally anybody else would have left immediately. "You've got guts kid, that I'll give you." Herobrine moved his hand back and lightly fiddled with the fire orb as he spoke, rolling the thing on an invisible surface that hovered above his palm. "With this power; I am feared, I am unstoppable. Nothing nor no one can stand in my way, nor drag me down. No one has and no will… ever. I am-"

"Alone." The kid said silently and his frown deepened even more; losing the more fearful look in his expression as soon as he realized the feeling; that look in those white eyes that he had seen before.

"Alone? …" Herobrine's white gaze moved from the fireball, back to the child. "Well of course I am! I don't need anybody whelp. I have always been alone and will always be."

Steve knew that feeling, that was the same feeling he had at home; even living with two people that are somewhat taking care of him but treating him like garbage or like that of an ignored pet rather than a child.

"Always alone whelp. I don't need anybody to stand in my way and no one will. I will destroy those who prevent me from moving forwards or slow my progress. I don't need 'distractions' to prevent me from doing what it is that I please!" Herobrine soon noticed that his thundering voice was terrifying the child again, this turned his heated sneer to a smile again. "So make sure you remember that well child."

Steve quickly nodded with a fearful expression.

"Good. Now- where was I before you so 'kindly' interrupted? Hmm?" Herobrine lightly tapped his chin and his eyes darted to the fire orb, though he truly hadn't forgotten; he just wanted to build more anticipated fear into the kid. This would be a lesson that would make the brat leave him alone for good, he'd even get some amusement out of it too. "Ah yes. That's it." He chuckled and gazed at the small ball of flames as he brought back towards him. "My power." His eyes moved back and forth from the fire to the child who suddenly shuddered. "As you can see boy, there is no match for me. No one can match my power, therefore; no one can stand upon the level that I do. This is why I am alone and accompanied by none other than my own shadow. Powerful or powerless. My level is one that surpasses you mortals. If someone stands in my way then they WILL fall to feet. If I want to kill some time by bringing destruction upon a tiny village than I WILL. If killing 'you' were you sat were to satisfy me for absolutely no reason other than to display my own great power to myself; then I WILL." He said with a large vicious smile, lightly leaning towards the kid with his eyes glowing brightly at the thought. The boy's boy shuddered visibly in his presence and his small heart beat out of control inside his little ribcage; making a delightful chaotic rhythm that sounded so perfectly in the man's ears. Herobrine took in the sight of such a feeble being, enjoying fear at it's prime. The pure terror in the kid's wide sapphire eyes also seemed to give him his daily fill of absorbing the sense of fear from his prey. He was more than just satisfied and he hadn't done a thing but say a few things and give an intimidating look at the child.

Steve held his breath and cowered in his spot, too afraid to even move. Like Herobrine said; he could kill him faster than he could runaway and so there was no point in trying. Those white orbs stared right through him, it was if the blinding gaze was strong enough to paralyze him like some mystifying power from a powerful and deadly entity. He hadn't ever felt so scared in his entire life, not even the time he stumbled into a creeper and almost died when he hiked alone through a dark cave. Not even that deadly attack from an endermen; in his days at the orphanage had ever put so much dread upon him. Even all of the attacks from his adoptive father put together; couldn't compare. This would put his first encounter with the guy to shame, especially after almost being killed twice. It was that glare. …That cold glare put so much fear into him, the bright gaze, the floating fireball, and that vile toothy grin now beaming at him had him trembling wildly. It was perhaps the fact that Herobrine had declared himself a near-godly being and admitting his love for the horrific acts he had committed; that only deepened that apprehension Steve had.

"Hmmm…" Herobrine carefully leaned back against the tree with a wide grin plastered on his face, it was way to easy to frighten one who had never heard of his name before; he felt so good for his achievement of placing deep fear into another mortal. He kept his eyes on the whelp but that little offspring wouldn't even blink in his fixed terrorized stare. Herobrine then waved his free hand in front of the child's face and the boy blinked; but not without yelping from the fear of getting hit and flailing as he fell onto his back. "Relax whelp, I am in a good mood." He said deviously. "I have you to thank that for really, so consider yourself lucky. You shall be spared… for now."

Steve kept his eyes closed as he rolled onto his belly and rose up onto his knees, his hand lightly bumped into an object and so he bravely peeled his eyes to see that it was his sword. He dared to take it into hand though, not with Herobrine possibly attacking him in retaliation for lifting the weapon.

"You can go ahead and pick it up young mortal, I promised that I wouldn't strike you remember?" He chuckled. "So how about now? Want to pick up that little joke of a weapon and give it another go?"

"N-no. I won't."

"Very well then, I can't say that I blame you; I was lying earlier you know. If you were to get close enough then … let's just say that you wouldn't have liked what I would have done." Herobrine chuckled. "Though to be truly honest; I can't say how long this good feeling would last, maybe not for too much longer? So it would be in your best interest to leave if I were you. It doesn't take long for my mood to go sour, especially when there's nothing much to do but sit here and wait to recover. In being in my current position; I will likely grow bored rather quickly, that may not bode well for you since you now know what pleases me most." Herobrine gazed at the flaming object again and lightly tapped it with his fingertips, a dark wide grin grew on his amused face.

Steve felt his heart leap up into his throat when those eyes paired with that vile grin looked down upon him again. It was now apparent that he couldn't' trust the man, he wasn't even sure if he could turn his back to the guy and not get a flaming surprise to gnaw at his spine.

The child only sat in that spot and quivered. Herobrine leaned forward as quick as he could. "Boo!" He suddenly shouted, holding the fireball back like he was about to throw it.

Steve felt his heat beating faster than before from the sudden shout and the movement of the fire about to hit him. He quickly scurried up onto his feet before making a swift dash away for safety, he was too scared to even shout or scream; only gasp inaudibly and flee for his life.

"That's right Whelp, you better run! … Errraahhhhh!" A joyful shout erupted from behind the kid as did a pained wail followed.

Steve was tempted to look back after that pained shout but he couldn't do it, his mind was focused only on the safety of his room back at the house and he was determined to get back there as soon as possible.

Herobrine hissed as he slowly leaned back against the wood; feeling the sharp ache in his chest slowly lessen as he moved back into his upright position. With a low grunt, he looked down at the white gauzes to see a little pool of red forming in the dead center of his torso. He huffed from the sight of his bleeding, moving forward so recklessly had did nothing but harm and caused pain. He didn't let the little accident bother him too much though, at least he had a little fun; even if it cost a small price of discomfort.

'_That'll teach the whelp to come close to me again.' _Herobrine let the ball of fire sizzle out and turn to ash in his palm, he shook the dust out of his hand and leaned back against the wood with triumphant smile. "Go Whelp, go out there and deliver the news of my presence; tell them that I am real, alive, and well." He said quietly to himself, though being immobilized; he felt confident and strong. If humans were to come this time then he would be able to take them all on, he felt as though he could incinerate them all with just a little of his power. "Looks like sleep was all I needed after all?" He mused and laughed loudly to himself. …

Herobrine's laughter soon died down and a devious smirk replaced his smile, he took a look at a tiny flake of ash that he failed to wave away; sitting in the center of his palm. "Just you wait Aiden, in due time I will get you and make you pay. You and everyone of your pathetic followers will burn." Herobrine's hand quickly balled into a fist; crushing the ash flake into dust.

…

**A/N: Herobrine is being a jerk again, but is his terrifying hold on the child enough to keep Steve away for good? Will Steve have the courage to go back? You'll find out in the next chapter, in the next chapter Herobrine will muse more about the whelp as he waits for recovery and he even gets a surprise. I named the prince guy Aiden, after my youngest cousin who's very energetic and sweet but also loud and playful and who's birthday is coming up soon.**

**Thanks for reading and please Review for additional motivation!**


	5. A Wish Come True

**Give Up The Fight**

**Chapter 5: A Wish Come True**

**A/N: I am glad you guys are enjoying so far, I know things seem tense with the main characters right now; but that's character development(a crucial thing to any story really). Anyways, please go ahead and read.**

…

Herobrine sighed again and rolled his head to his right, again there was nothing to look at but trees and tons of leaves and tall grasses lightly blowing in the breeze. His white eyes narrowed and he looked to his left with a deep frown, again; there was nothing but foliage to fill his sights. Herobrine couldn't ever remember being and feeling so- so… useless; ever. He's never sat around for so long without having something to do until now, he hated this nothingness he had become. There was some village or castle that needed griefing, or some foolish mortal who needed to have a good fright. There was a certain mortal that needed to die too, that was just one of the more important tasks that he had an agenda for but was instead; wasting away on the ground. There was always something out there for him to do; and yet Herobrine was confined to the desolate woods while he healed. Torching passing animals or mobs would have been fun; but the spreading aura of his power alarmed any living thing with the ability to sense him so they probably stayed far away from him. He couldn't let his power waver though, it was the only thing that kept the nuisance of hostile mobs off of him or controlled them; or at least most of them. It was daytime now and he could just relax, but almost any peaceful creature around would be far from there. The only evidence of life other than the foliage was chirps of birds; likely nesting in a tree nearby. Other than that; there was nothing.

"I cannot just sit here and do nothing." Herobrine grumbled to himself and carefully leaned forward. He reached out and placed one hand to his side and used his other to propel him from the tree. He attempted to stand but instantly grimaced as he moved too far and sparked tenderness from his movement, a sharp twinge in his chest had him falling back in defeat with a hiss. He still wasn't healed enough. The powerful being growled lowly as the pain slowly faded, he wasn't going to be going anywhere just yet and that was just plainly aggravating. Herobrine let his arms fall to his side, there was no point in trying again yet; he was just going to have to be patient and deal with it.

White eyes blinked when his hand tapped against a cool surface. The white-eyed being quickly looked down to see what he had touched. It was a glass bottle of clear fluid right next to a torch. Somewhat curious; he pulled the glass up to eyelevel and examined it, ignoring the unlit stick. The bottle had tiny fingerprints on if from what he could tell, one that would belong to a child. "That Whelp." He said quietly and fiddled with the glass, swishing the contents around as his mind processed why it had been left next to him and if it was some kind of poison to get back at him. It obviously looked like water but Herobrine had his suspicions. He had been poisoned before and didn't enjoy the effects at all, though the liquid in the bottle wasn't colored like the last one. "Lets see what you brought me boy?" Herobrine pinched the cork and twisted the thing as he pulled on it, easily popping it out in one swift jerk. He immediately sniffed the liquid for any bitter smell, though it smelt just like water; having no smell of mixed substances.

'_Is this supposed to be some kind of a trick?' _He thought as he continued his examination. It didn't seem harmful in any way. Still curious since he had nothing else better to do; he brought the end of the bottle to his lips and sipped some of the fluid, after a small gulp he pulled it back with a raised brow. "It's just water?" It was strange, it wasn't poison but just an ordinary bottle of water. He thought that the whelp would have at least tried to get back at him for almost killing him but apparently he didn't. "And to think you were trying to get back at me? I should have known. You are a too much of a coward to try that. You could have at least tried to kill me? Why just sit there so cowardly?" Herobrine felt a smile forming on his face as he remembered the terrified child, he truly relished such an expression; it was like a work of art really. He was the master of creating such art.

The being lightly chuckled at the thought of the kid sitting in the corner of his room, being too afraid to do anything but quiver. "Hmmm… I bet he won't be coming back this time, not after that scare. He looked traumatized, so delectably frightened." Herobrine grinned. "Shouldn't have to worry about him disturbing me no more. He'll probably never leave his house again? Serves him right to think that he can approach me so casually; for touching me as if I was some rag doll." Herobrine mused loudly. "I have to admire your bravery though Whelp; though it be foolish. I've never had anyone approach me twice before; except for a select few. You're just lucky to be the first… to do so and walk away alive." He said quietly to himself.

His eyes soon moved back to the glass, he had a sudden urge to moisten his dry mouth again; feeling parched after not drinking anything for days. He brought the bottle up close to his mouth. "And I suppose you would have wanted a little appreciation for the water and needless torch? Ha, never." He said while tilting the glass back and guzzling down the entire bottle on one go. He made a brisk sigh as he removed the object and let his arm fall to his side, the empty bottle then rolled out of his weak grasp. Herobrine closed his eyes for a brief moment, he felt a little better after downing the cool fluid; feeling a little bit of life return to him as the water moistened his dry throat. He raised up his now empty hand and wiped away a small dribble the seeped from the corner of his mouth. He oddly wanted more; but that wasn't going to happen, not in his current state. The being sighed in disappointment. "Well, it was good while it lasted."

His eyes darted to the empty bottle a few blocks to his right. His mind was quick to wonder why the little whelp had brought it to him anyway, he didn't need help from anyone after all. In fact, the child wasted a once in a life time chance to kill him. He would have came back of course, but still; revenge was revenge and the boy could have drove that poor excuse of a sword right through his wound and killed him there.

"_I am wide open whelp, wood or not; that toy you have can go right through my wound if you aim carefully and use enough force? I could die again?"_

"_No- I-I cant." He finally spoke._

"_Ha! Why not? … You afraid? I know you are, but this is a once and a lifetime opportunity that I am giving you. I am being honest. Here, take a jab. I promise to not strike back."_

"_That's mean. I won't do it."_

"_Mean? Don't kid yourself whelp. I am mean, meaner than mean. Cruel, heartless, … merciless. The king of destruction and fear. If you only knew what terror I reigned over innocents or the acts that I have done then you would surely take the chance boy. Anyone would. … So why not take the chance of ending me yourself? I have the intentions of ending you."_

_"Because it's wrong!"_

"Pathetic excuse." Herobrine said gruffly.

"_Why would I even want to? I only wanted to help and I did as much as I could so far. Why would I want to undo what I did already?" _

"That is why you are foolish young mortal. Now you know that you know who I really am and what I do; you will know better than to act so- helpful." Herobrine's frown turned into a wide grin again. "You'll know perfectly well of who you are dealing with and what danger you put yourself through when you come waltzing up to me again … Oh, but you won't. That's right. Perhaps in your dreams then?" The immortal snickered at the thought. That look on the child's face was a great one, one so fondly memorable. One so filled with sheer terror and fright, almost as if he was looking at death itself. That whelp's expression and quivering in place was so enjoyable, so entertaining and amusing. The sight of his scared prey always made hunting them so worth it. He almost wished he could do it again, but after that last frightful jump and floating fireball; it almost seemed certain that the boy wasn't ever going to come back.

Herobrine's grin fell flat shortly after his musing of the horrified kid, the thought had at least kept his mind busy for a little while. The quiet sounds of the woods was all he had left as time passed, nothing but the sweet sounds of serenity; basically nothing but air gently rustling the leaves above. Herobrine was quick to fall back into boredom, time was crawling as was the sun overhead. There was nothing to do but sit and wait for the day to end and for enough time to pass until he was healed; which would take a few more days at best. He sighed as he leaned his head back and looked at the golden rays shining through the leaves, some of those rays faded out with clouds partially blocking out the bright orb. It appeared like it was about to rain again.

The being sighed after a few minutes watching leaves sway and twist in the wind, he tilted his head back down from the growing stiffness in his neck and saw the torch still lying next to him. He picked it up and looked at it carefully; but there was nothing wrong with it, it was just an ordianry torch and not some trick. "Surprise, surprise?" Herobrine said flatly, placing the item back down. There wasn't nothing to do and it was driving him crazy, if he still had the whelp then at least he'd have a little distraction from boredom? The feeling-

"_Alone." _

"_Alone? … Well of course I am! I don't need anybody whelp. I have always been alone and will always be_. … _Always alone whelp. I don't need anybody to stand in my way and no one will. I will destroy those who prevent me from moving forwards or slow my progress. I don't need 'distractions' to prevent me from doing what it is that I please!" _

"Well perhaps a little distraction to pass time wouldn't have been so bad?" It's not the permanent want of company that he needed but just something to keep him momentarily preoccupied, even if it was talking and or scaring the little whelp; definitely frightening the boy. Receiving answers to his list of questions would have also been better than to sit and think on them, especially since he could not understand some of the child's foolish reasons. "I kind of wish that you were here whelp, things were way more interesting with you around; even that annoying stutter you make is better than this silence." He said to himself and carefully folded his arms over his chest and lightly rested them over his wound, he grimaced at first from the tenderness but was able to tolerate it since it wasn't so sharp of an ache. There was only one way to pass time other than to wait it out and that was sleeping. Herobrine hated to sleep, he found it needless and time consuming; but even immortals needed rest. He didn't want to sleep but it would help pass time and allow his wounds to heal without worsening them from movements. The being leaned his head down towards his chest and closed his eyes, sleep wouldn't come easy during this time of the day.

...

The thin prongs of the fork moved ever so slowly over a ceramic surface, just barely even touching the dish but stroke it just enough to cause a slight silent high-pitched scraping noise as it passed over in certain places. Steve sat quietly in his chair with his head resting on his empty palm; while his other made the utensil dance in small circles next to the cooked steak. The chunk of meat was a decent size and gave off a delicious mouthwatering aroma, but it remained untouched. He wasn't hungry.

"You need to eat Steven, you have yet to even touch your food." The woman said as she took another steak out of the furnace and placed it on a plate that was held out to her by her husband that was just a few blocks away.

"Thanks. Two chunks of meat and I am still hungry." Said Derrick as he brought his plate back down in front of him and drove both his knife and fork into the meat.

"Would you like some more bread with that dear?" A sweet voice called out from across the table, a sweet tone that was never made for the young boy.

"Oh. Yes please." The man muffled with a mouth load.

Stacey placed half a loaf on his plate and then moved back over to the table where she pulled an empty chair out and planted herself in it. She scooted inwards and placed he other half loaf of bread on the young boy's dish, earning a blank look from the addition to his full plate. "Eat what's on your plate, I am not cooking anymore tonight and sweets are prohibited for now."

"Even on my birthday?" Steve asked with disinterest, he didn't care in all honesty; he was only curious because he sort of knew the answer already but he could be wrong. His mind was elsewhere anyways.

The woman made a fake smile with a sigh of annoyance. "No, of course not. You will get some cake on your birthday, as long as you behave that is?"

That answer was to be expected. At least he'd get cake then if nothing else but meat and bread on his eighth birthday. He didn't feel up to it to say anything else to provoke a conversation, they almost always turned sour at the table so Steve went with his mother's response and continued to stare at his food while circling his fork on his dish. A certain white-eyed man plagued his every thought, so did that voice and malevolent stare. That face, that grin, that power, … those eyes. Someone so evil and cruel, so dangerous and violent. … Someone so alone and suffering. But who was he kidding? If that man was dangerous then it would be smart to avoid him right? The guy already refused help and already tried to kill him a few times. That last scare could have been an attack if Herobrine wanted it to be, Steve was lucky that it wasn't. He had never been so terrified in his entire life, he was helping a mentally insane criminal the entire time. Maybe a violent god even, or half god entity-like-thing? Steve could almost see that fireball being held up close to his face again, it was a petrifying thought.

"Why are you wearing that scarf again?" The man asked and took another bite of his meat.

The kid lightly jumped from the abrupt break of silence of the kitchen. He made a quick glance to his adoptive father and looked back down at his food, as if he wasn't allowed to talk at the table because that's sort of like a rule… or felt like it when he was seated and eating.

Derrick finished chewing his meat and placed the fork and knife down before wiping his mouth with a napkin. "Don't tell me you're cold again?"

Steve lightly shrugged and continued to stare vacantly at his uneaten meal.

The man's eyes narrowed and he growled. "Answer me boy."

Steve's attention automatically shifted towards the dangerous tone and he straightened up from his slouch in the chair, eyes quickly fixing upon the speaker. He dropped his eating utensil next to his plate and defensively pulled the white fabric a little tighter around his neck and rubbed his forearms to show his reply. "Yes dad, I am still cold. This house is always cold. Or it seems that way?" Steve lied through his teeth, he hated lying but he needed an excuse to avoid possible punishment. He wasn't cold at all temperature wise, but in a sense he wasn't really lying when he said he was living in a house that was always cold, he was living in a place that would best describe the Nether; ...the sense that he was often mistreated and cruelly punished in. His new parents didn't care for him much at all and the house was a place of his torment.

"So you're sick?"

"No." He answered cautiously.

The man leaned up in his chair and rubbed his forehead in irritation. "What am I going to do with you?" He sighed and slightly leaned forward. "Well, then why aren't you eating?"

"I'm just not hungry." Steve visibly started to panic a little when he received a complete deadpan gaze, this was possibly due to a mood swing; an issue the man had at random times without his medication. Though the look wasn't furious, it usually became rage given the right amount of time and 'encouragement'. "I'm just not hungry yet. I'll eat… just later."

The man then stood up from his chair in a swift motion and looked the boy square in the eyes. He was about to speak until the woman cut him off.

"Steven, if you are sick then go to bed. You weren't acting this way till yesterday, you may be catching a cold or fever?" She said placing her palm on his forehead and feeling for the temperature. "Hmm, nothing yet." She removed her hand and folded her arms. "Maybe some good rest will do you some good? Go to bed."

There was sunshine still beaming through the windows but he didn't care, he was excited to leave the kitchen and return to his sancituary to sleep. Steve couldn't remember the last time he had ever felt so thankful to his careless mother, at least with this excuse he could go to and get away from his abusive father; who looked like he was about to snap like he sometimes does. "Okay mom." Steve pushed him and his chair away from the tabletop and hopped out of his seat. He wanted to get as far away from Derrick before he has one of his 'moments', it was easy to detect them after having to bear witness and actual wrath of his 'calm before the storm' mood swings in.

"Hold it Stacy." He said with a raised voice. "He hadn't even touched his plate! We are not wasteful in this household, meat is too expensive and i don't have the time to go out and hunt. He's going to eat first, then he can go to bed." The man demanded aloud.

It was happening, the man of the house was raising his tone and getting worked up over food that he wasn't even hungry for. This made the boy gulp in fear. He admitted to himself that Herobrine was more scarier, at least his father couldn't torch him to death, just beat him for disobedience. Steve remained in his place, tiny beads of sweat rolled down the sides of his face as he awaited for something to happen. He already had enough bruises, he didn't want more. Steve held his breath.

"We can't help if he's sick Derrick, now calm down. Your face is turning all red dear, maybe you should go lie down or take a bath?"

"No son of mine is going to waste food. He needs his damn meat anyway, I ain't going anywhere till he finishes his plate." The man folded his arms and seethed visibly.

Steve's stomach twisted in knots, he wasn't hungry but he was very nervous. He couldn't just stand there and stare back at his father all day though, he has had enough tension for the day. He had to do or say something. "I'm not hungry yet dad, but I will be later." Those words didn't do a thing to change the man's fuming expression. Now was time for plan B. "Mom?" Steve faced his mother and pulled the plate over to himself. "If it is okay with you, I could just eat it when I get hungry. I don't mind a cold meal."

"But you'll make a mess." Her hands landed on her hips, her face contorted as if she was about to give a scolding.

"Please?" The child plead dearly, and not because he really wanted to leave but he had to for his own good when it came down to the man's mood swings. "I promise not to … or try not to? I just feel… uh… tired. Maybe a nap would make me feel better? Then I could eat."

"Fine." The man abruptly agreed and sat back down with a strong glare on the child. "But you listen here boy. There better be an empty plate by morning, you here me?"

The boy quickly nodded.

"Well go ahead and get your ass to bed then." Derrick ran his hand through his hair and sighed. "It's so damn hot in here."

"It's okay honey, just relax." Stacy left the table and walked right up behind her husband before massaging the guy's neck and shoulders. "Just relax dear, you know how you get without your medication?"

Steve was fortunate that his mother was also afraid of Derrick's shifting moods, she often diverted the tension he had. Sometimes she only fueled his rage, she had calmed him down this time around.

"Look, I need you to relax okay? I am going to head out to the village here in a few minutes to get the home schooling supplies, you should also go and rest."

The man huffed. "Alright."

After seeing the man cool down, Steve grabbed his plate and hastily made his way to his room; being extra careful to not drop his dish with the bread and meat on it. Once he was safe inside his room; he laid the food on the his bedside table and crawled up onto the mattress, he laid down on his back and sprawled his limbs out. Sleep seemed so welcoming after having a rough day so far but he couldn't just close his eyes and drift off, there was still way too much on his mind. He felt so relived to escape a possibly dangerous situation back in the kitchen, one that could have earned him a beating if it wasn't for his mother. Such situation kind of reminded him of a certain being. Chills suddenly formed all down his back and he shuddered while gazing up at the wood plank ceiling, the last thing he needed to was to focus on that man. This thought prompted the boy to look out the window, it was partially cloudy out there with the sun beaming out of the high cloud cover. He wondered if it was going to rain again. Then his mind had him wondering if Herobrine was okay and if he'd be able to stay dry.

The boy blinked and shook his head left to right on his pillow, he shouldn't have anymore concern for the White-eyed man, especially after he refused help and scared him so badly. He even tried to kill him, not just to defend himself; but because he would enjoy it. That was just cruel. There didn't seem to be an reason to risk going back into those woods, no real reason to help someone who was threatening him and enjoying his fear. But somewhere deep inside; Steve still felt concern, he still worried if the bandages were tight enough to keep the wounds sealed. He also wondered if the man was hungry and thirsty. Steve lightly lifted his head and looked at his end table, the food was still sitting there; food that could potentially help the man heal up instead of going to waste cause Steve wasn't going to eat it. He was planning on sneaking the stuff out the window and dump it out in the woods for the wild animals to eat, but sharing it with the cruel man seemed to be the better option; especially for one that couldn't move.

"No. He doesn't deserve it." Steve closed his eyes tightly and shook his head, he could still see that twisted smile beaming at him; that wicked grin that was filled to the brim with malice. Someone that evil didn't deserve anything but punishment and solitude. Though he could see the vile smirk on the man's lips in his mind, he could also see that pain, the hidden look behind a cruel smile. The boy slowly opened his eyes, blue orbs stared vacantly at the window and the food that sat between him and the frame. A faint wave of guilt was now nipping at his consciousness, it wasn't nice to think so awfully of others; to think that someone deserved to be in pain and dwell in loneliness and solitude. He himself was still feeling the bodily aches he had received by the white-eyed man and he was definitely alone in his own home. For all he knew, Herobrine could have always been that way, he didn't know how the powerful man's life went. The guy probably didn't have friends or anyone to show him the difference of right and wrong, he seemed to have always been alone. So could he really blame someone for their doings if they never had anyone to show him care?

The kid abruptly leaned up off of the mattress and looked at his plate again. If someone could just show Herobrine that they cared then maybe he could change? Just maybe? It kind of seemed impossible at this point but he could try. All he would have to do is take the food to the guy, that's a good start. Take him something to eat. Steve moved his legs over the edge of the mattress and hopped off the bed, he reached over and grabbed the plate and placed it on the window ceil. He now had to go back there. He froze and stared at the woods.

If he could go back that was? That wasn't going to happen though, he couldn't go back there. He'd be dead for sure, killed by either flames or a deathly grip. But then again? What did he really have to lose? Steve thought hard on what he had. He had a great life at the orphanage but now he was living in a Nether hole, it was about to get worse too; seeing as he wouldn't ever get to go back to school and see his friends, he wouldn't get to eat much sweets or fruits, and he'd be put to hard labor just to be shaped into the ideal son that wouldn't be loved but somewhat accepted in the household. There wasn't too much to lose so the risk might be high but no one wasn't going to miss him, at least not at home. But he didn't want to die, nor experience the great pain that came with it. There was a life waiting beyond the wooden walls that surrounded him, it would take years of dealing with his abusive parents but he'd eventually get to strike out on his own; to get to travel around and become a miner like he always wanted and dreamed to be. To go out and search for the ever desired diamonds, to actually get to hold one was a like a separate dream he wished to achieve sometime in his young life. He still had friends out there too, and they would miss him even if he barely ever saw them. There was so much he could do once he flees the nest; there were places to explore, ores to find, a business to run, people to meet, a family to start, things to learn and knowledge of life's lessons to share, and memories to have. Just a distant future to grasp onto. Apparently he had more to lose than he previously thought, a tough childhood couldn't compare to the happiness he could have a decade or so from now. The decision couldn't be tougher. He needed to think on it some more.

The boy just stood there in front of the window and looked at the clear glass before him, he saw a faint reflection of himself; blue eyes filled with hesitance staring back at him.

…

There was a smell, a strong aroma lightly flowing up to his nostrils by the soft breeze of the wind. It smelled pretty good, delicious even; like meat that had been loaded in a variety of savory spices and cooked until it was well done. The smell made his stomach roll and churn, an annoying feeling he hadn't had in a very long time. A small grumble had torn his focus from his empty and blank dream; to reality. Herobrine's eyes lightly fluttered open from his powerful senses, everything soon came into focus as he blinked and something was sitting next to him that wasn't there before. He blinked again and raised a brow at the items. A sizable slice of steak caught his attention first; the source of the aroma, then the half loaf of bread. His mind trailed from the sudden appearance of food to the method of how it got there. _'It can't be, there is no way.' _The white-eyed being almost couldn't believe it, the Whelp had come back? And after nearly choking him to death, to almost being torched, to instilling deep fear? There was something definitely wrong with the human boy, no one has ever been this foolish before; or none that he had seen that was still alive. Herobrine wanted to deny the fact that it was that same child, but there had to be some explanation of the food and his disturbed sleep and he doubted the idea of a different child even more than the Whelp's returning possibility. That boy was pretty daring to come back.

He had spotted the food and came to a conclusion that the boy returned, so now all that remained was the simple question. Where was the kid now? It was obvious that he was hiding amongst the foliage, just walking to him in plain sight could prove leathal. Herobrine closed his eyes and took a deep breath, he let his body become perfectly still and meld with his environment. His senses suddenly spiked and he felt a small but quick thudding rythem against the tree, his ears soon heard the hammering of a racing heart; it was close by. Actually, it was directly behind him. Herobrine the assumed that the child was trying to be sneaky, hiding in plain sight and trying not to be noticed; but he was not one to be blinded by such tactics. This hiding meant that the kid was still very afraid of him, but he was still there in person; still daringly coming back for more. Herobrine grinned_. 'A wish come true.'_

"Alright Whelp, I am awake. You can come out now, but don't worry; I won't attack you… yet." He lightly chuckled. The hammering heart against wood only picked up it's pace, the child was so easily frightened. Herobrine waited for a minute but the pounding sound had yet to leave the wood that he was leaning against. His grin weakened out of impatience, the boy didn't seem to be that daring anymore. "Come out Whelp. I can still kill you from behind this tree you know? It wouldn't take much effort at all really."

Steve softly gasped and swallowed some of his fear. _'How did he know I was here?' _Steve thought to himself, pretty shocked that he was found out and after not even making a sound. His eyes quickly glance down to the glass bottle in his hand, all he did was leave the dish by the sleeping man's side and walked around until he found a small watering hole to refill the bottle. He then made his way back and waited behind the tree to collect enough bravery to walk around and place it with the meal, it seemed liked his idea of waiting had paid off; he wasn't captured by the man but he was detected somehow. He couldn't just walk out though, that would be just plain dumb and crazy. Steve didn't know if Herobrine was planning a trap or was just wanting to see him. He wasn't even sure if moving out from behind the tree was a good idea, Herobrine couldn't be trusted yet.

"Don't make me count Whelp."

The kid shuddered, he really didn't want to move but; Herobrine's tone of voice indicated a little irritation and growing hostility. Steve mentally collected himself and pulled himself from the tree, he was going to have to face Herobrine for the third time; and this time he prayed for a better outcome than the last. He mostly hoped to come out alive.

...

**A/N: So what did you guys think? It's a little longer than the last and I was going to make it longer but then I decided that it was best here for the next chapter will have more dialouge. Please tell me if you like or wha you think, I am curious.**

**Review please!?**


	6. Bravery

**Give Up The Fight**

**Chapter 6: Bravery**

**A/N: Sorry it took so long. Had a little writer's block, nothing too bad. Please Read and Enjoy! Hero's Bane will be updated this weekend too!**

…

Herobrine tilted his head to his right after the rhythmic heartbeat was replaced with the sounds shuffling feet and grass being brushed through roughly. It didn't take too long before he realized what the young mortal was doing, he saw a sliver of the kid's form move to another tree on his far right. The child was playing it smart by not just walking out from behind the tree, but working his way to the opposite side of the being by moving through the tall grass and trees; keeping himself shielded by multiple tree trunks should Herobrine decide to get violent. White eyes soon landed on a single blue eye as a small head lightly peered out from a tree several blocks away in front of him.

"Ah, so it is you after all Whelp." Herobrine smiled, he was elated that the kid returned; he'd finally have some way to pass time other than staring at trees and sleeping. "I almost doubted you for a moment after remembering our last encounter, you seemed so afraid that I thought you were never going to come back again; but here you are."

Steve held onto the oak wood and hid just a little more of his face and hand with man giving him such a look, he jumped a bit when Herobrine moved a his arm up; thankfully he was only rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand.

"I have you know that you ruined my rest, but that doesn't matter." He dropped his arm back to his side and the glow in his eyes dimmed out of the antagonistic excitement. "I find sleep to be a waste of time anyway. So Whelp, what brings you back here again hmm?"

Young Steve hesitated. He almost couldn't believe that he made the decision to go back into the woods, only because of his good morality. Finding Herobrine genuinely asleep made the trip out to not be so bad, but now the dangerous man was awake and things could get ugly if he'd say the wrong words.

Herobrine's smile thinned. "Well speak mortal. I know you didn't come back because you missed me, so tell me why child. I can understand your need to hide from me; but relax, I don't see the reason to eradicate you now. You have peaked my interest with your foolish courageousness to return, I am strangely curious about your desire to come back a third time Whelp."

For once, Herobrine's voice didn't carry that malicious pitch to it like it had the last two times, it was still holding that overpowering tone through it wasn't as frightening. This made Steve stay still and cower in silence and in thought, being too afraid to speak or move out from behind one of nature's shields. He wasn't going to be too quick to trust the man again, for all he knew; the being could be setting a trap or luring him out for one. But then again; those eyes weren't as bright as they were they last two times he saw them which was a big change. Even with these changes though; the kid didn't want to chance it. That last encounter could have been his last; especially since it was with a sadistic-powerful madman with the need to destroy for enjoyment.

"So-" Herobrine started with a flat tone and a frown. "You are just going to stand behind that tree all day? Fine by me. But at least speak Whelp, you cannot even begin to imagine how dull and silent it has been in your absence. I had to resort to sleeping to pass time and keep myself from going mad from the quiet monotony of these woods, there's really not much to do and no one to talk to out here. Of course I am not used to being stuck in such a position like this. … Well, perhaps there was a few times?" He said, briefly looking away in thought before returning his gaze to Steve. "However; times like those didn't involve you and they are unimportant so I will not go into detail."

Steve found it hard to believe from what he just heard, yet the man sounded so earnest and honest; even his expression now displayed the authentic look of dreariness. The man was alone and not enjoying the peacefulness nor the solitary time like he said he did before, he apparently had too much pride to admit his fault. Still, he was alone and found Steve's presence more uplifting and interesting. It was almost enough to get the child to move but he chose to speak just a little. "You're alone." He said carefully.

Herobrine's frown deepened. The kid finally spoke, but his words were meaningless. "Yes, how observant of you. But don't think that I would prefer company, I would have normally killed you by now otherwise. However; this time is different since I am incapacitated and restricted in movement. If I killed you now then I wouldn't have anything else to do, no one to speak to, …no one to toy with." He faintly grinned but it was quick to fall flat. "So, how about you bring me some thing of interest before I decide that you are nothing but a waste of time? If you are wasting my time then I will get some enjoyment out of your death, but if you want to keep me preoccupied then entertain my mind then I might show a little mercy; which is an uncommon act that only a few who have annoyed me ever got. You don't have to do much, even a few answers to questions that I have would suffice for a little while. Be quick though, I lose patience at a fast pace."

As if Herobrine couldn't have changed more than Steve thought, he kind of did. Maybe not by too much but the White-eyed menace did want him around and that was quite surprising after scaring him off just yesterday and declaring complete solitude his constant preference. The threat wasn't much of one, or it didn't sound like it; but the other words the man spoke seemed legit. It was now apparent that Herobrine didn't want to sit alone in the woods for however long it took to fully heal, he'd rather spend time talking to him than wait impatiently to recover; even if he didn't bluntly admit it. That was good, a great sign Steve could have ever hoped for. Steve looked down at his hand, the filled bottle of water was just there in his palm as well as the opportunity to show the guy that someone cared about him; no matter how evil he was. The guy was already wanting answers and Steve could just tell that the attendance of the food had to have been involved in one. This was his best opportunity; yet he was still scared and nervous, but he had to do this. Steve slowly walked out from behind the tree with caution. _'Please don't let this be a trap?' _He mentally prayed.

White eyes lightly widened and a brow furrowed. He did not expect the kid to just come out so bravely after cowering for so long behind the safety of the forest's foliage and being so cautious. What was really surprising was the child's gall to walk right at him after what he had did to the kid. The little boy continued to entertain him with the foolishness he had, though there was something different about him this time; it wasn't the addition of the white scarf around his neck and nor the glass bottle he carried; but the determination showing on his face. That tenacity however; was faltering as he got closer though. His expression was turning from nervous courage to just plain nervousness and weakened resolve, the kid didn't have that much of grit but he kept walking regardless. _'Walking right up to me eh? No matter how brave you are; it's still very unwise, why can't you just see that?' _Herobrine managed to suppress his smile and a dark chuckle. _'Just a little closer.'_

Steve slowed down and stopped briefly within only a block from the being, he swallowed his fear and inched a little closer with the water held out like an offering. "H-Here."

Herobrine snorted. "So you were the one to leave me the presents?"

The boy nodded and gulped more fear. "Ye-yeah."

Herobrine reached out for the item but he did it in a effortless manner that he couldn't even reach the bottle; though he could if he actually tried. The man made a light hiss and moved his hand back towards his wound; not quite touching it but hovering above in show of his pain. He lifted his head from his chest and immediately noticed that the boy had taken a couple steps back with his expression now that of complete fear and uncertainty. "I can't move that well Whelp, you should know that by now."

Steve breathed a quiet sigh of relief to see that Herobrine didn't try to hit him or try anything to hurt him, the guy must of really wanted the water but he was just too afraid to get too close. Maybe now approaching him wouldn't be so bad? He thought. Steve moved his shaking feet forward and got closer this time, being very cautious and vigilantly watching the man's hands. A larger hand grabbed onto the bottle neck and pulled it out of his grasp slowly. Steve watched in amazement as Herobrine looked at the glass and popped the cork swiftly, he then downed the contents of the glass in large gulps.

The being removed the bottle from his lips and leaned his head back in content. "Fresh cold water. Better than the last fill, it's not stale and as warm." He then placed the cork back in and carelessly tossed the empty bottle to the kid and Steve barely caught it; the unexpected toss had his hands trying to clasp onto it in a rush to keep himself from dropping and breaking it. "Next time though; try not to get so many particles of leaves in it, ruins the pristine taste. There should still be some residue in there."

The boy raised a brow and raised the bottle up to eye level to see if there were any, he could have sworn that he got the water from a pretty clean puddle.

The man chuckled to himself and immediately caught the boy's attention, Steve however; wasn't fast enough to react to the hand that came at him. "Still foolish and gullible I see!" Herobrine shouted as he suddenly jerked upright and latched onto the child's arm, he ignore the small twinge in his effort; it was but a small price to pay.

Steve shouted in surprise and was unable to get away fast enough, the man's hand had got him faster than he could have imagined in that pained state. He instinctively dropped the empty bottle and tried his best to rip out of the grasp but he was obviously too weak to.

"You should have stayed on edge Whelp cause now I have you. I have played you right into my hands, …right into my trap. And to think you would stand so close for so long after what we have been through boy? That was quite surprising. Did you forget who you were dealing with?" Herobrine chuckled. "That little act of pain was to get you closer. So naïve. I almost can't believe that you would fall for it." The man said as he effortlessly pulled the boy to his left side and forced him to the ground, he then yanked the kid forward and upwards to force him onto his knees at his side. The kid was crying from the fear and rough movements, it was annoying but he knew that the child wouldn't cry for too long. "You are so naïve, you should have known by now not to even get near me." He couldn't believe that the kid would stand so close and let his guard down, what a big mistake he made.

Tears flowed down his face, Herobrine had grabbed his bruised arm and squeezed it tightly; not even the smack against the ground or the forced positions hurt him as much. But the pain was just part of the problem, now he was in the man's hands again and this time he might actually be killed. He daringly opened his eyes to see Herobrine beaming at him with a smile, that twisted smile; and the bright glow had returned in his eyes. It was a nightmare. He knew he should have never come back into the woods and now he was going to die for sure this time. More tears trailed his face from his stupidity, Herobrine was right about him.

"Dry up the waterworks Whelp, I have something special planned for you."

Steve was angry, angry at the White-eyed man that he wished he could trust, mad that he left the house in the first place, and mostly angry at himself for doing something that he should have never done. The grip on his bruised arm tightened; this made him even more angry. The boy forced himself to stand in the hold and jerk away with all his might, he wasn't going to let Herobrine kill him without a fight. "Let go!"

The being's smile turned into a scowl as the boy fought to be free, the movements of the young one was irritating him. He pulled the kid toward him and swiftly released his grasp on the arm and moved it to the scruff of the boy's scarf; taking a portion that was securely wrapped around his neck so that he couldn't get free. This action immediately had the child halt and lightly grab onto his tender forearm, he then tired to pull away again but with less effort.

He had to stop but he couldn't, what was 'specially planned' for him was obviously a horrible way to die; Herobrine was just that cruel. Steve took a few breaths before trying to get out of his ensnarement, being careful not to put too much pressure on the ring of bruises from the fabric collar. "Just let go!" He shouted again and moved his hands back to latch onto the holding force, sadly he couldn't reach back far enough.

It was amusing to watch him jerk, grunt, hiss and squirm for a few minutes but it was also becoming agitating at the same time; almost to the point that it was making the being heated. The kid was very determined to pull himself away; while using that same face of great effort and resolve that his adversaries used many times in traps and battles to either get free or win the battle. The whelp had his eyes squeezed shut tightly and his face scrunched to one of stress; but the amusement of it didn't last long, the stubbornness of the boy was getting annoying quick.

"Let go!" Steve cried out louder. He then moved his hands back far enough and latched onto the base of the fabric that was being held, he tugged away with more effort now that he wasn't putting too much pressure on the tender spots.

Herobrine moved his arm up and made the child's struggle increase, still; the kid continued to stiffly move about with hoarse and partially raspy breaths now. The scarf was serving more of a garrote than a garment at this point. "This is pointless Whelp, but feel free to run yourself ragged."

He ignored Herobrine and kept pulling; even if he felt like he was choking. Steve was getting tired real fast; faster with his windpipe being at least halfway closed off. He suddenly felt the fabric squeezing tighter as it was raised higher, it was definitely getting harder to breathe and the tenderness around his neck was getting almost too painful to bear; only his desire to live had pushed him to keep trying despite the physical breakdown he was going through.

"You're only killing yourself."

No, he wasn't doing it. Herobrine was. He just wanted to be free and run back home and stay there. He didn't want to die, there was so much to live for; beyond that of his harsh childhood. He needed someone to save him, someone to run to for protection so that he'd get to see and live in his future. "I want my- m-…" He abruptly stopped for a moment and sucked in a good breath of air before he pulled again, he didn't have 'them' to really want. No real parents to call out to save him, even in his time of need he knew that Derrick and Stacy wouldn't give any care for him ever. They'd abandon him in a heartbeat.

"Awww… you going to go and cry for mommy and daddy little whelp?" Herobrine asked in a childish mocking tone. "You think they can save you?"

His limbs were getting heavier and his lungs were burning, sweat rolled down his face and mixed together with tears. His breaths became ever fainter and he even started to cough a bit. Herobrine's words cut straight through him as did exhaustion at the same time, his resolve faded and he fell to his knees from the complete tiredness; expecting to choke on the noose of a scarf but was surprised that the man let his arm fall to keep the fabric from strangling him. "No." Young Steve finally answered with a stressed tone and a sniffle. "I- I don't have a mommy and daddy; not real ones… anymore." He said somberly, trying his best to stop the tear flow. "I have new… new ones but they- they don't ca- care about me at all." He said with hiccups interrupting his words. The boy brought a hand up and tried to wipe away the irritating fluid that trickled down his skin and made his cheeks itch. "They don't like me, they never did. All they ever- do is y-yell and hit me, even for things I didn't do! They don't treat me like their own, they are ashamed of me because I can't be perfect. They hate me. … They didn't want me anymore. Nobody really wants me. They never did."

Herobrine carefully maneuvered the boy with the scarf being used like a leash to face him, the child wasn't so eager to be forced to turn on his knees and look at him but he didn't fight back. The white-eyed being studied the child's face and raised a brow, it was clear that the boy wasn't lying. Herobrine was first starting to believe that the child was putting on a sob story to try and get himself set free out of pity; which wasn't going to happen, but the expression was deep enough and expressed just the right sorrow and despair that he knew so well. Regardless of it being a false face or not; he still wasn't going to let the kid go.

'_So the whelp is an orphan then?' _The man mused. _'Not only that, but he's an abused child as well?' _Herobrine carefully leaned forward to listen in to the child's indistinguishable mutters, it was hard to decipher what the boy was saying with his face in his hands and his hitching breaths between every few words. All he got was something about staying at the orphanage and having to watch other kids getting picked over him and he stayed at the care center for years before being chosen by careless adults. His curiosity was quickly peaked. Normally a matter like this wouldn't ever be worth his time but what better to do other than sit and listen to the whelp cry? The sobbing was actually getting annoying though, he'd rather the boy toughen up but that probably wouldn't happen; he was a 'good' child and apparently a crybaby too. But with annoyance aside; it was kind of strange that a seemingly good child was abused and not adopted out years before by more doting parents. It was kind of surprising that the child was an abused orphan. Typically abused kids were tough and display destructive and bad behaviors, or so he had seen amongst families before; but this offspring wasn't much of a annoying brat. He was still a nuisance though. Most mortal pairs would have considered one like the whelp to be perfect, the child was a 'goody goody' one; though frightened; he still tried to help someone so dangerous and he wasn't selfish at all. It was strange that he wasn't taken in by a better pair of mortals. Of course, the child kind of looked like him; having similar facial qualities. He even wore the same colored clothing strangely enough; though that was likely by chance. Who would want a kid that looked like the infamous White-Eyed Terror?

Herobrine ground his teeth. He shouldn't have been stirred up by something so completely meaningless to him, yet he was. Humans were judgmental and selective, they always had to have the best of everything and they don't even deserve anything close to the finest of anything. He hated them all for their weaknesses and now he had more the reason to. He let his angered expression fall as the kid wiped his face and looked at him with reddened eyes. He then waited as the boy took deeper breaths and calmed down enough to stop crying. Though he was intrigued by the notion of the child's past, it wasn't a matter of his to investigate. He himself always came first, everything else follows suit; human relations don't even reach his lowest standards when it came to concern and so he shouldn't have to care at all. He blamed his unexpected rage to be a result of delving too much into a human's life when he shouldn't have. _'It's all curiosity and nothing more.'_ He thought to himself.

"Well, if it's pity that you are looking for then don't expect any from me. I could care less." He said with a hint of anger, that rage though diminished as the child wiped his hand against his face and looked at the being with puffy eyes. "You can stop crying now, I only caught you so that I could get answers. I wasn't about to let you run off again child, this time you're staying here until I say otherwise. Got it?"

The boy blinked in surprise, he didn't expect that 'that' was the reason. "You mean… you weren't trying to kill me?" His tone lightened at the end of his words.

"Oh, you want me to then?"

"No!" The boy quickly shouted and lowered his head, he re-shifted his eyes from his knees to the man; keeping his head hung low in obedience to prevent punishment. He had to do this for Derrick many of times so that he wouldn't be beat on more. "You just- … I thought you were-."

"I already told you that I wasn't going to, I can change my mind if I want you know? But I want to know a few things Whelp, like why you came back yet again? That is even more foolish then the second time. Can you not remember who I am?"

He was reluctant, this was his opportunity to show concern for the being but he was nervous. He still didn't know if Herobrine was going to kill him after the questions. He couldn't remain silent though, even if the man's actions seemed bad; they really weren't. It was hard to believe. Herobrine had a strange way of doing things. "I wasn't going to run." He started.

"Like I know that Whelp? Usually everybody does when I am around, even my enemies know better than to stick around for a little idle chatter. You better be glad that I am in this weakened state or things would have turned out for the worse for you boy." He paused when the tried to loosen the grip around his neck and made an effort to stand. "Sit down Whelp, I am not risking-"

"I am uncomfortable." Steve lightly complained and shifted around until he was sitting flat on his rear end next to the man and not sitting on his sore knees. "Sorry."

"Just know that I can still move faster than you; even in my current state, try to rise again without my permission and you'll wished you didn't."

Steve nodded, still keeping his gaze off of the bright orbs boring into him.

"Good." Herobrine let the fabric go and stared at it for a moment, wondering as to why the young mortal was wearing it at this time of the year. "Why are you wearing this scarf for starters? It's still too warm at this time of the year for it. I know that you mortals don't have a need for such clothing right now."

Steve felt a light rawness across his bruised skin as the fabric was snaking from around his tender neck until it was no longer on him. "Hey, give it back!" The child reached out for it but Herobrine's left hand kept it well guarded and he wasn't about to even try and fight it from the being, that was not a good idea so he dropped his hand in defeat.

White eyes move from the white cloth to the boy and it was now pretty evident why the child was using it despite the warm temperature. The bruises on the child's neck were highly noticeable being dark and massive in size; almost completely darkening out the flesh of his jugular with a deep brown color with darker spots where the indents of his fingers used to be. _'The whelp is hiding his bruises… but why?' _Surely, it was an interesting question but he could pretty much guess the answer. It looked nasty, like tainted and rotting flesh of dead decaying humans. Though clarification would be nice, even if it wasn't really necessary.

"I had to hide them." The boy suddenly spoke, almost as if he was reading the man's mind. "You said that you didn't want to risk being found out so I hid them so that no one would know what you did."

'_Naïve and obedient? Still, it makes no sense. Anyone could have made those. You make no sense to me child.'_

"I knew how much you were trying to protect yourself-." Steve paused as the fabric was unexpectedly tossed at his face. He pulled the white woven fabric off of his head and rested it in his lap. "I also did it to keep my new parents from fighting. Dad hits me more and he's tried to kill me the exact same way that you did before. … A few times actually. I was lucky that he stopped those times. Though once; he didn't." He added sadly. "After my mom found him trying to kill me… she pulled him off and they started yelling at each other cause she didn't want to get in trouble. Dad then beat on her and broke stuff in his fit." Steve's blue eyes moved from the garment to the man and he was silently surprised that Herobrine was listening so intently, he decided to continue. "Dad has anger problems and he doesn't go to the doctor anymore for help, he's beat on me a lot so I am used to bruises but I'll never be used to his attacks. He might actually kill me someday. Even if I behave; he still gets angry for no reason. I wore it so that he wouldn't hurt me or mom and wouldn't get into another fight."

"You did it to save your skin, don't leave that little detail out mortal."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right?"

"I am ALWAYS right." He saw the boy softly smile in nervousness. _'Why are you smiling? There is no reason to Whelp.' _As he finished that thought; the smile faded. _'There was no reason to smile when you forget that you are trying to survive in your own household._' The thought really didn't occur to him until now; but the child was not only struggling to survive in his presence, but he was struggling to survive in his own home. That was an occurrence he had yet to hear about for a mortal, even abused children and spouses that he had either heard or witnessed didn't face such danger on a daily basis. It was interesting to say the least. Herobrine then shook his head back and forth after he realized something, he wasn't supposed to delve more into the child's life but he did. He couldn't allow anymore of it though, to keep him preoccupied in thought or not; human's lives do not and shall not concern him.

"Enough of your pitiful and sad little life child, you are sitting there for a reason; I expect that you'll serve this reason."

The kid lowered his head again. "I'm sorry."

"Enough needless apologies too, I wouldn't care if you were sorry or not."

He nodded again and looked back down at his scarf.

"Well good. Now I really want to know why you came back. That was my first question and you twisted it into something else so needless. So answer this and this alone, why did you come back?" He asked with a serious tone, white eyes fixed on the child.

Steve really didn't have to think on it, but he did have to think of how to say it since the man wouldn't know a single act of kindness if it hit him in the face. It was difficult to word things right and having the man staring him down was nervewercking. "I brought you some food and-" He said nervously but was immediately cut off by a hand landing on the top of his head and lifting it up at an angle; forcing him to look at the immortal.

"I know that you had brought the food Whelp, I want to know why; so stop beating around the bush and answer the question."

"To help you. You've been out here for a few days without any and so you might be hungry. If you eat it you'll restore your energy and heal faster." He spoke quickly.

Herobrine lightly gaped before he narrowed his eyes and scowled. "I already told you that I didn't need your help child, and I still don't need it. I am doing well alone. I don't accept your assistance nor this meal young mortal." He bitterly spat as he glanced over to the plate.

It hurt a little to hear what the White-eyed man had said; though he already knew what to expect. Steve was hoping that anything he did could have some change on the aggressive being, though he seemed to be failing miserably at what he set out to do. But he did help Herobrine and the guy really needed it. Herobrine could have died if he hadn't helped, and he was speeding up the recovery; seeing as the man could now move more fluidly and tolerate the aches in only a day's time. Some part of the boy was lighted in fire though; it was rage. He was mad, mad that he wasn't acknowledged that the things he did already had really helped because they did. Herobrine needed help more than he knew. He needed to see through his pride and power that he was getting better through the boy's aid. To see that what he was doing was good so that he could hopefully understand what being kind was. The fear fled him and was replaced with anger.

"Then what about the bandages?" He said with a tone louder than he meant to use.

Herobrine was surprised that the boy didn't appear so afraid anymore, he did however; look defensive. "What about these rags? You think they helped?"

"Yes. I can see red through them." He pointed at Herobrine's upper torso. "I stopped the wound up with them and moved you up against a tree so that you wouldn't die."

"So that I wouldn't die? Why would you care? I could be your destroyer, I just might be actually. So don't go wasting time and effort for someone that can kill you in a second's notice, play it smart and stay away like the rest of mankind child. I don't want nor accept-"

"If you don't accept help then why do you still wear them?!" Steve said sternly; silently praying that speaking against a god of a bully wouldn't end with him dieing with his next sentence. He was tired of being spoke down to though, tired of listening to the denial.

Oh how he hated the little whelp and his sudden smart attitude. He could just rip off the rags right off to prove his point… but… he'd bleed. Or at least he think he would. Doing that would likely pull off the scabbing and undo the healing progression though. That could worsen the wounds and slow healing down tremendously. He could bleed out. Herobrine shook his head in rejection but he needed the gauzes more than he previously thought. He wasn't about to forfeit his pride and admit it. "Listen child, as much as I detest this pathetic attempt of coverage; I have but no choice to leave it where it is. I can not move around enough to tear and pull them off me. Maybe you could for me?" He dared.

'_It's a lie.' _"I wouldn't do that. I don't want you to die." He said more calmly, staring straight into flaring white eyes with no fear in them whatsoever.

Again, the child was not only testing his temper but was continuing to surprise him with bravery that not even full grown and strong men would show to him. He held his tongue and gnashed his teeth, his fingers over the boy's head softly clawed through the many strands of hair. Herobrine was restraining his grip though and he oddly couldn't find a reason why.

…

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed. Didn't get much feedback on the last chapter, it would be nice if you would point out what you like most about the story or if you see something wrong or an error. I know it's moving a little slow, but Herobrine can't go from cruel to sudden compassion in a snap, that's not character development. I believe that interacting characters that are completely opposite of each other in personality take a bit of time to meld together. Trust me, once the story gets moving in a few more chapters; it will get more better and exciting but just don't expect Herobrine to turn into an angel anytime soon.**

**Please Review!**


	7. Lies And Hope

**Give Up The Fight**

**Chapter 7: Lies and Hopes**

**A/N: Sorry for the late update of this story, I had been busy last week and then when the weekend comes I didn't feel like typing on it. It seems that I only want to write is when I am at work. Sorry for taking so long to post, please read. Also, you can find a small future spoiler on my tumblr: BlackDragon41sbm (something that I am crafting in Minecraft so far to display for my story.) check it out.**

…

His hand over the human child's head pulled away, he could have punished the whelp from such insolence to talk back to him like that; but he ultimately chose not to. The boy still made absolutely no sense to him, saying that he wouldn't want him to die. The thought was absurd, Herobrine was an enemy of the child's as well as anyone else's but the mortal was too young and naive to see it. The kid was about to speak again but Herobrine decided to speak first. "Impudent whelp, you definitely have guts to talk back to me like that; but- it would mean nothing to you if I die. Actually, it plays in your favor; seeing as you'd get to live a little longer."

Young Steve shook his head in disagreement to the man's response. "Nuh-uh. That's not true!" He loudly defended.

White eyes lightly narrowed and the child shrank back in cowardice. "And just why is that exactly? You may not know the extent of what I have done, but you know well enough that I don't care at all for any of you pathetic mortals. I attack and destroy your kind on a whim. There is no reason to show concern for someone so cruel and merciless as I. For I may only show a little mercy to you for only a short time, remember that Whelp. I am only letting you live for now. You only serve but one purpose to me child, once that purpose is served to it's end; then it'll be 'your' end.

Steve gaped and lowered his head even more trying to avoid looking in the man's direction, not only was the words spoken terrifying but it was also heartrending. Even after helping the guy to recovery and keeping him from loneliness; he was still going to face the man's wrath because of what he was. But no. Steve squeezed his eyes shut and gritted his teeth, trying not to let his eyes water up. He refused to believe it. No one could truly be that cold. He just hasn't realized the help he was receiving; not completely understanding what kindness is. It would take time and more help before the man would be able to see what he was doing, to see that his help was out of selflessness and generosity.

"There's no point in crying boy, enough tears and whimpers for today." The kid looked like he was about to cry again but he held it in surprisingly, he had just told the child that he would eventually kill him and the said child would cry over dying on the spot but not shed a single tear from an eventual death? Young mortals were far too confusing, too naïve to understand the full concept of things. He waited for the subordinate one to say something in his defense but he remained quiet with his eyes locked on his white scarf.

"So that's it? Nothing?" He waited for a reply of some sort but the boy didn't move even the slightest. There was no tears or whimpers like he commanded. There wasn't any real reaction on the Whelp's face, just a deep frown and a patient gaze at his lap. He didn't look it; but Herobrine was actually getting ticked off by the lack of response, he would expect that the child would have at least looked at him or say something useless to change the subject of things or talk about help that he didn't need. But no. Silence it was. However; the obedience shown wasn't going to win him any favors.

Herobrine scoffed and leaned his head back against the tree,

Herobrine looked to his side to see the plate of food still sitting there, the aroma coming from the cooked steak was driving him mad and making his stomach rumble pretty loudly. He even caught the boy shooting a quick glance at him from the noise. It was hard to suppress the grumbling sounds coming from lower abdomen, hunger wasn't something he was used to having since he never had trouble getting food himself. He also didn't eat very often; only when he had injuries did he feel the need to eat the most. "Why did you bring me food? Is it an offering to please me? If so; then no, it pleases me not."

Steve finally looked back up at the immortal, he felt a little relief when he looked into the man's white eyes. Thankfully, those eyes weren't so bright in burning with anger; just barely aglow in waning passiveness and annoyed impatience. He had heard the man's stomach roll faintly for minutes now so bringing the food was a great idea, or so he hoped anyway. "I brought it to build up your strength back up, and because I thought you were hungry and thirsty. I know that you can't go and get food on your own just yet."

The man's frown deepened, he knew that he still couldn't move very much while he healed but he hated the fact that he couldn't leave his spot. Sitting in one place and having the kid say something about his current limitations annoyed him more than he thought it would, he hated this realization and his lack of not being able to do something about it. Sure he could just kill the Whelp and deal with half of the annoyance, but he would still be confined to his spot until he was fully able to move; which could take some more time. Not to mention he would go bored with no one to talk to or torment. What annoyed him most at the moment was the smell of the bread and meat, it only helped in showing his momentary state of weakness. Herobrine eyed the plate again huffed loudly to himself. He wanted the food, but at the same time; he didn't. He was Herobrine and no one could deny him of anything that he wanted, nor did he have to accept anything presented to him. He couldn't just sit there and let the full dish taunt him though, he had to get rid of it. Soon.

"Tell me what it is that you are trying to gain from aiding me?" The white-eyed man tilted his head and gazed down at the child carelessly. "Even after everything that I have said and done to you; you foolhardily come crawling back to my death grip? Why persist on trying to help me when I could simply put you out of your pathetic existence?"

"I don't want anything, I- I just wanna-" The boy stopped himself. He couldn't just say that he was trying to make the heartless man see what goodness and consideration was. He tried to show and tell his parents how he should be treated but was rewarded with punishment and a scornful scolding; even after he did everything he could to put them in a decent mood. Herobrine acted sort of like them but at least he acknowledge him and wanted him around; unlike his parents who never wanted him around except when they needed chores done or wanted something that he could fetch for them. They never just wanted to sit and talk, even if it was just for a little while. It was best not to truly answer this question since Herobrine could give a more steeper punishment for he doesn't fully understand the selfless act itself. "Uh… never mind." He said apathetically, looking away.

It was difficult to understand why, unless the kid was just wanting to get on his good side and earn more time to live; but his acts wouldn't get him a thing in return. The man grunted and carefully leaned forward to latch a hand onto the glass bottle that the kid had dropped, he slowly leaned upright and held it out to the little boy. "Go and get me more water."

Steve blinked in surprise and lightly yelped when the object was suddenly shoved into his chest. He grabbed a hold of the bottle and looked back up to the man with an puzzled expression. So he wanted help? … But that couldn't be? Steve looked back down at the empty glass; lost in confusion.

"I am not asking you to mortal, I am commanding you to."

Herobrine interrupted his train of thought and he looked at the guy to see him sneering. "But- that's-"

"Don't consider your task a way to help me because it's not. I can live without water for a while, much longer than you can. However; I am parched. Go and refill the glass before I decide that you are no longer needed." He threatened. The whelp wasn't too quick to move though, he kept himself planted in his spot and showed his frightened expression. "You have permission to move Whelp… and I expect that you'll return?" He said darkly.

Steve quickly nodded and pushed he scarf to his side, he the stood up. "O-okay." He hesitated. "I'll be back soon."

"Good. Now go!" Herobrine commanded and watched as the boy sprinted around him and off to his right and into the woods in a quick pace. "Good." He repeated quietly with a faint smile now that child was nowhere in sight. His head immediately tilts towards the plate, he couldn't stand the appetizing smell of the meat anymore; it had to go. His right hand immediately lands on the cooked steak and he pulls the food item up to eyelevel to examine the large chunk, a drop of the meat's juice trailed down his arm after holding the succulent beef with a fairly strong grip. The food item looked relatively clean and it was still quite warm to the touch, no matter how much he wanted to dispose of the child's gift; he found himself doing to opposite of what he intended to do.

The mouth-watering steak was suddenly moved up to his mouth and he bit into the meat without giving it a second thought, taking a large mouthful and scarcely chewing it before swallowing the chunk in a greedily fashion. To his surprise; it was very scrumptious and every spice he tasted had added to the savory flavor of the slightly charred meat, this delicious taste had prompted him to take bite after bite in a ravenous manner. It was like he hadn't eaten a good meal in years. Of course he was accustomed to small foods since he didn't need much like mortals, he'd occasionally eat an apple or harvest wheat on pillaged farms for bread; but it had truly been a long time since he ever ate something so well cooked and flavored. The taste of the bovine meat almost made him wonder why he stopped eating it over the years. Maybe it was his patience to stop and actually cook the food? He didn't know and he didn't care. All he could care about now was eating the food in his hand.

Herobrine hummed in delight after shoving the last bit of the meat in his mouth and chewing more slowly to savor the taste, it was a shame that there wasn't more to enjoy but at least now he was starting to feel satisfied. Though, after the meat was gone he started to think more clearly, his hunger had pushed him to eat the Whelp's food and that wasn't a very satisfying thought. Still, he found himself grabbing the half loaf of bread and biting into it as well. He already went as far to eat the meat so he might as well eat the bread too.

It was quite fresh and warm. Herobrine took a huge bite out of it and examined the remaining chunk in his hand. It took some time; but he realized that he was swallowing a little of his pride with the food, if only this once. He didn't mind it though, his growling stomach was now settled and he felt pretty good as he chewed the last bit of the bread. He was hungry no more. One problem was now out of his way.

The white-eyed terror let a relieved sigh escape his lips as he leaned back against the tree. _'And to think that the water was good?_' Herobrine mused with a contented grin. His smile was quick to fade though. He had let himself fall low enough to accept the boy's food and he shouldn't have, but he had already accepted the bandages and he wasn't about to peel them away in spite of the child and risk an open wound. This notion annoyed him, but it was too late to fix the issue… or at least part of it. Herobrine reached down to the empty ceramic plate and flung it up into the air like a Frisbee before throwing a ball of flame into it. The fragile dish exploded outwards in tons of shards from the strong impact of the orb and the pieces soon disappeared in the tall grass as they fell to the ground. "There, that takes care of that. Now I won't have to listen to him about eating the meal." He said quietly to himself. "It's not like he'll know if I ate it or obliterated it."

The man snapped his head in the direction of rustling grass. _'Right on time.'_

Steve breathed in and out with rapid breaths and a few drops of sweat rolling down the side of his face. He finally made it back to Herobrine.

Herobrine had noticed the boy's new condition, he looked winded as he slowed his sprint to a rushed walk as he grew nearer. He watched as the child moved right next to him and plopped down onto the ground so carelessly, still gasping for breath and clinging to the now filled bottle.

"What's with the rush Whelp? You look exhausted." He grinned, snatching the glass out of the boy's hand.

Steve took a few good breaths and wiped the beads of liquid off of his forehead with the back of his hand. "Not a- not a very- nice wolf." He said in between breaths.

"A wolf hmm?" Apparently the kid went far enough out of the being's range and stumbled upon the lone roaming creature. He wondered what the child did to anger it. "You shouldn't have provoked it whelp."

The child took another deep breath and relaxed his facial features for a fleeting moment. "I didn't." He started calmly but his eyes widened when he heard the distant growls and snarls. He quickly swung his head in the direction of the animal but couldn't see it due to the number of trees blocking his view. "It followed me?"

The white-eyed man couldn't help but snicker from the child's fear.

"I didn't anger it, I promise!" He shouted and scooted closer to the man as the growls continued. "I went back to the large puddle and scooped up some water like you wanted me to; then I saw it limping as it approached a smaller puddle not too far away. It looked like it had a hurt paw. I didn't bother it or anything, I just got a little closer to see what was wrong and it growled at me. Then it barked and now it wants to eat me." Steve continued to scoot back until he bumped into the man, he quickly turned his head to see Herobrine beaming down at him with an arrogant look.

"You shouldn't have disturbed the creature you naïve child, wounded animals tend to become very defensive for themselves in fear for their own life. Remember that." His grin grew when the child nodded and gave him a pleading expression. "At least now you know not to go around a wounded animal. … You know- In a way- I am quite like that wolf out there, I am wounded and still very- very dangerous." He said with a dark toothy grin as he looked down at the frightened child, revealing his clenched teeth and sharp pointy canines. The boy's eyes widened more and he froze in place, quivering. It was an amusing sight for the powerful man. His grin lightened up and he looked up from the boy to see the agitated wolf several blocks away; it was in a defensive position and still growling, but it looked frightened itself of the entity that sat before it. Even it fur stood on end.

"Come to play?" Herobrine mocked with a deep throaty chuckle. He felt energy flooding his body as he stared at the possible attacker, he knew that the mob was no match for him but the sight of an enemy always got his adrenaline running. He felt more stronger and more rested than he had since he first arrived in the woods, this energy he had radiated from his body in invisible waves and chilled the air around him.

Steve yelped from the sudden temperature drop and immediately wrapped his arms around himself, though it did little to no good in keeping him warm. So he quickly clung to Herobrine's cape and pulled it around him just enough to cover his arms.

The wild canine took a few steps back, lightly limping as it did but it didn't leave. It continued to snarl.

Herobrine removed his gaze from the mob and glanced down to see the boy at his side; trying to burrow his face into the side of his torso. He put his hand on the child's forearm and pulled him away; making the boy face the animal by force and yelp from the cold. "Well Whelp, it seems to want you. It doesn't want anything to do with me." The boy cried out and tried to clasp onto Herobrine's hands as the being grabbed his shoulder and pushed him in front of him. "Is this what you want mangy beast?" Herobrine kept his hand on the child's shoulder to keep the mortal from escaping. It was very fun to watch the kid struggle to get free; seeing as he didn't want to be given to the mob. The sight was an enjoyable one but the animal still seemed reluctant. Herobrine chuckled loudly and removed his hand from the kid's shoulder and placed on the top of the little one's head and softly clawed through the small head of hair. "How unfortunate for you though, this one belongs to me." When he finished he let a little burst of energy escape him and the hostile mob picked up the threatening feeling immediately. It turned around and scurried through the trees in a rush to get away, whimpering rather loudly as it ran.

Steve heard the man laugh again before he removed his hand and the cold air around him receded and dissipated, being replaced with the usual warmer temperature. He turned to face the guy, showing a little nervousness on his face. He was lucky that Herobrine didn't just throw him to the wolf. Actually, he was grateful though still scared. "Thank you." He said quietly as he scooted back to his last spot.

"I don't need appreciation Whelp; for I didn't do it for you or your sake, I only did it for the simple enjoyment of taunting a low scale predator. Nothing more."

"Oh." Steve replied quietly.

"The look on your face was very amusing though, priceless. Did you actually think I was going to toss you over to that dog?"

"You could have."

"Of course I could have, but you still serve a purpose Whelp. So consider yourself lucky, I normally would have thrown anyone to the beast, but you are the exception in this case. Though, you might have stood some chance against it if you had that little toy sword of yours. It wouldn't do much damage unless you were to strike the wolf's injured paw?"

"I don't have it. I- I think I left it at home?" He said with his head dipping downward, he didn't remember to bring it and if he was thrown to the wolf then he'd be dead for sure without much of a fight. "Yeah, that's right. I brought you the food so I didn't have any free hands to carry it. … Still, that was very stupid of me."

"You have too much going on in that naïve minds of yours, I don't blame you for such a fault, tiny mortal. But don't stress too much over it Whelp, the wolf is gone so the only threat now is me."

That wasn't the most reassuring of news that young Steve had heard, but everything was all better now that he was safe with the powerful man.

That thought was strange. Herobrine had been the one who almost killed him a few times already and now he was the one keeping him safe? No. It was a one time thing, had to be. Herobrine didn't care about him and was eventually going to 'end' him so safety wasn't nothing with a pre-determined fate lying ahead. Just remembering that killed his resolve to continue in helping the guy, there just didn't seem to be any way to reach the distant and cold man.

The young boy sighed and lifted his head to see Herobrine popping the cork off of the water bottle and taking a small drink, afterwards he wiped his mouth and recapped the glass. At least the man was drinking the water that he could have easily died over; it wasn't going to waste. Now that he saw the man drink, he was starting to feel a little thirsty himself and maybe just a bit hungry. Steve wondered if Herobrine had left the plate of food. The kid leaned his head enough to see over the man's lap and the plate of food was surprisingly nowhere to be seen.

Herobrine placed the corked glass to his side and carefully folded his arms over his chest in annoyance when he noticed that the boy was looking for something in particular. "What do you want Whelp?"

"Did you eat the food that I brought you?"

"Humph, why do you need to know?" Herobrine scoffed, knowing well that the child had noticed that the plate was gone. He wasn't about to admit to anything that he didn't want to though.

"I am kind of hungry I guess?" Steve scratched the back of his head nervously.

"No, I didn't. In fact, I destroyed that useless dish. There was no need for it nor the food. I already told you that I didn't want or need your help. I will not accept it." He said with a sneer as he looked down at the kid.

Again, the young boy felt the crushing blow of failure. There wasn't any point in trying to help the guy anymore, everything he did was wasted and only seemed to make matters worse. In fact, he'd be better off at home. … No. The boy shook his head. It wouldn't be any better, it'd be the same as being with the White-Eyed man; but he'd be living in the Nether of a house and take more punishment for the rest of his young life. Derrick could also kill him as well, he almost did a few times before. So here he was; sitting in a pity of misery, right between two deadly sources that he couldn't fight. At least he'd likely live longer at home, that would be until his adoptive father snaps to the point of no return. Why was life so cruel to him? He thought bitterly.

His blue eyes shifted back to the man as he moved from the edge of his vision, Herobrine was reaching for his glass bottle of water; preparing for a drink. He dared to look at the being sympathetically when the man tilted his head back and guzzled down the water, he wondered if Herobrine would always be this way. He wanted nothing more Steve blinked when he noticed tiny light brown flakes resting at the bottom of the man's shirt, they looked sort of miner suddenly gasped with wide eyes, he quickly lost his surprised expression as the man tore the bottle from his mouth and swiftly looked at the young mortal; wanting to know why the whelp was making such an astonished sound.

"What?!" Herobrine barked, showing teeth through his frown.

A shiver crawl up his spine from Herobrine's sudden dark look. "Nothing." Steve quickly replied to the agitated being, he was trying to think up a reason for his gasp as quick as he could because he just knew that the man was going to want an immediate answer. "Uhh-?"

"Well?" He responded impatiently.

"Nothing…um really." He cracked a fake and nervous smile. "I- I uh- just remembered that I- uh needed to get home soon." He stuttered.

"Why is that?" Herobrine asked irately and leaned in towards the child with a daunting look.

"Uh- uh? I need to get home and eat supper!" He shouted and his nervous and fearful smile wavered until it was a deep frown.

Herobrine stared into the boy's eyes and found that he was obviously lying with his shifty eyes. The plate he got was the child's dinner, it was starting to get too late in the day for a dinner; since humans are accustomed to a few meals a day with the last being in the evening before dusk. "Fool! You think you can lie to me? Ha!" Herobrine sat up and gave a devious grin. "You cannot fool my eyes Whelp, I can see the guilt of deception in your own beaming back at me. Not to mention your heart rate increased when you babbled on your excuse. I know that your family already had their supper for tonight; seeing as you had brought it to me and since the evening is reaching it's end."

Steve really didn't know how to react, he was caught up in his lie; probably earning him some form of punishment like his parents would give when he lied to them.

The man laughed loudly to himself, the whelp looked absolutely petrified after being caught and verbally exposed; two wide orbs of blue stared up at him. "I know you wish to flee from my presence boy, but when you are relinquished for toady; is when I say so. Excuses won't get you anywhere. … But- go ahead and go if you wish to Whelp, I think I have enough fun with you for the day."

There was his glimmer of hope. Not only did Herobrine lie about eating the food; which came as a surprise. But he was also letting him off the hook to return to his house for the night, things couldn't have gone better; unless Herobrine was to suddenly understanding and nice but that wasn't going to happen. He didn't yet know if the man's word of release was some ploy or out of genuine honesty.

"Go home Whelp." He said, now frowning and folding his arms.

Okay, now the command seemed genuine. He could actually leave now and get back to his house before nightfall, he could also rest more easily in his empty safe room. Steve carefully moved up onto his knees and then his feet carefully, a large hand then latched onto his wrist before he turn on heels. It was trap... again.

The man gave the young mortal a intimidating look, seriousness written on his facial features and his carefully leaning posture. "You will come back by morning to midday Whelp, you understand?" The boy was hesitant but nodded, still gaping from the shock of being grabbed like he was gong to be attacked or pulled to the ground forcefully. "Good, you better be here or your end will be filled with torment Whelp. Do I make myself clear?"

Herobrine really wanted his company, there was no denying that anymore. Steve really wanted to point this out to the being; but that was not a smart thing to do yet. The powerful man had lied about eating the food and using the bandages, the bread crumbs were proof enough as well as his goading for the boy to pull them off. Herobrine was accepting his help through demands to go easy on his pride, it had to be the case. It just had to. This was the news that Steve had been so desperately seeking, wanting all along. It was a bit of a shame to play along with the man's lies and demands, but it was a pretty decent start; now all he needed was the opportunities and time.

"Now get out of here." Herobrine said blankly while letting the child go and watching the smaller form stumble a bit to regain balance. There was no doubt in his mind that the kid was going to come back. The boy was a magnet for trouble, and quite obedient too_. 'He will come back_'. White eyes watched as the young boy nodded once more and turned tail to sprint through the woods to get to his home in a rush. "Keep running little Whelp. Hmmmmm hmmmmmhhh. Run while you're still alive." He said lowly and retrieved the nearly empty glass at his side.

The being chuckled to himself as he took a swig and re-capped the bottle with the cork. His eyes move to the mortal's spot after he took notice of something that the boy left behind on the ground, something fairly noticeable and bright. He carefully leaned to the side and wrapped his hand over the soft fabric. "The Whelp's scarf?" He inquired quietly as he pulled the garment up into his lap to examine the thing. He wondered just how the boy could leave something so important. How was he going to hide his bruises? "Things are about to get interesting."

...

**A/N: You can guess that Steve's mistake will have consequences, maybe. Okay, review please and check out the update for Hero's Bane too(Chapter 73).**


	8. Unexpected

**Give Up The Fight**

**Chapter 8: Unexpected**

**A/N: Just go ahead and read, don't have much to say at the moment. I may change the title of the chapter. I will try and get an update of Hero's Bane up this week if I can, I've been lacking motivation or care for it recently. I don't know why. Anyways, please read and enjoy this longer chapter. **

…

Steve was elated to finally be back in the safety of his room again, his sanctuary where he felt most safe and sound. Even like a cage; it was a shelter away from his parents and away from the dangers that lurked outside.

The boy had a contented smile as he placed the windowpane back into it's original secure spot and gently tapped it to make sure that it was in proper place. The sun was starting to set and he had made it back on time, avoiding run-ins with monsters that he knew he couldn't fight. He was finally safe and now he could rest. Steve ambled over to his bed and hopped up onto the mattress, he kicked off his boots and crawled under the bed sheets and nestled himself in the center of the bed. He leaned his head against his pillow and let a sigh of relief escape his lips, it felt so good to be back in his bed considering how rough his day had been. He stared up at the ceiling as he thought about his accomplishment, a faint smile was plastered to his face.

So many times did that powerful man knock him down and spit venom at the aid that he had given. So many times did his help seem to be fruitless when it came to showing the man that he only wanted to help, that it was all in good intentions. Herobrine had said that his aid was not wanted nor accepted; yet… he did, in his own way. Herobrine had accepted his help and even lied to cover it up, young Steve knew this because of the proof he had seen. Even with something as small as breadcrumbs; it was solid enough evidence. He also noticed that the man's stomach was rumbling when he left but not rumbling when he returned, this was the concrete proof for his belief that the man ate the food. And about the water? Sure, he was commanded to go and get water but that had to be aid; seeing as Herobrine cannot get up and get some himself. That was help that he was accepting, even if the man rejected it and named it a command. Help was help, getting something for someone else and then having them indulge on what they can't get themselves is accepted support.

And the one thing that kept his smile on his face was the fact that Herobrine wanted him to go back to him tomorrow. It would be dangerous to go back again but he really didn't have a choice, Steve was okay with that. It's not the threat that would drive him back but the fact that he was providing company for the coldhearted man. The white-eyed one was still alone and requiring more 'assistance' through demands, he'd need more water and food and Steve could be the one to get it for him. Progress was being made at last.

His smile faded when he heard a door slam from somewhere in the house, a loud voice boomed through the walls with a lighter and more feminine one rolling after. His parents were in another argument to his distress. What it could be over this time was all he could wonder about, well that and if they'll settle soon. The last he wanted was for Derrick to be in a bad mood all night.

"No Stacy, there is no way in the Nether that you are going!" The man's muffled voice sounded.

"Listen Derrick," The woman's voice sounded more calm but harder to hear. "I cannot get the home schooling materials in the village, I am going to have to travel a little further than we'd like-"

"No! I know exactly what you are doing. You are using this 'travel' as a damn excuse to go out with Ben, you cannot lie to me!"

"No, I told you that Ben is just a friend. We may have had something going on back in the day but that is in the past. He's a married man now and so am I married too, to you." She said more softly. "Ben had kindly offered me a ride to Birch Pass; a village that specifically has the book and material on the market for home schooling. It'll take most of the day to get there and back by a horse-pulled carriage, but at least it's better than spending a couple days on the road on foot."

"I don't care." Steve heard the man hiss. "I'd rather go there alone myself!"

"You know you can't, the lumber crew needs you and so does the boy."

She didn't even say his name, so much for acknowledgement? This made Steve's frown deepen.

"Besides, I will be back late tomorrow. There's nothing to worry about Derrick. I love you and only you honey. Please understand?"

"Fine." The man had said gruffly with a disappointed and raged sigh. "Alright. But you better be back here tomorrow evening before sunset, and if that scum of a man even lays a single finger on you-"

"He won't." The woman said with a reassuring tone. "He has his own family to care about, we're just friends. Now go lie down and I will clean up the kitchen, I will join you when I am done. You need some rest dear."

'_Yes.' _The kid agreed in his mind, he really just wanted the man to go to his bedroom so that he could avoid any trouble and sleep. It was already getting dark in his room so now all he needed was for the raging father to settle, everything seemed to be going perfectly to his silent wishes.

"Oh, and check and see if Steven ate from his dish yet. If he did then would you bring me the plate?"

Steve froze and his heart pounded rapidly in his chest, there was something he had forgot. He didn't expect that any of his adoptive guardians would check his room, especially for a dish at this time of the day. His eyes immediately dart to his bedside and there was no plate nor food to be found, the feeling of trouble made him feel sick to his stomach and he sunk back into his covers and lightly pulled the sheets up to his eyes. Herobrine had destroyed the plate so there was nothing to take back to the kitchen, this meant that he was about to be in some hot water. He hoped to Notch that Derrick wouldn't care to or be able to see if there was a plate at all and just check in the morning, at least then he could go and sneak a plate out of the kitchen at sunrise to replace his missing one.

The heavy steps that were made put dread into the boy as they neared his door. The man grumbled loudly to himself as stopped at the room, he still sounded very irate. Steve felt his heart jump up into his throat as the door slowly creaked open and the warm glow of torchlight flooded the darkness of the room. Steve quickly moved the thick bed sheet over his head and held his breath, hoping that his dad wouldn't bother him if he thought that he was asleep.

Each footstep into his room made him much more anxious, it wouldn't take many before his adoptive father would be right next to him.

"The Nether?"

The heated sound of the man's voice meant that he was caught. Steve tried to be still, but he found himself lightly quivering. He'd rather be in the woods with an angry Herobrine up to this point. Something pinched the bed sheet at his side and yanked it off of him in a quick and careless fashion, revealing his horrified expression. A yelp escaped the boy from the sight of a very irate parental figure with a brightly glowing torch in his hand.

The man moved over to the wall on the other side of the room and stuck the torch to it before moving back over to the boy's bedside with a sneer. "You better tell me what you did with that plate boy, I know you took one to your room and you haven't came out since; so where is it?" The man demanded, hands on his hips; now slowly coiling into fists. "If you dumped it out the window then so help me-"

He couldn't say anything at first, the man's face was now in shadow since the torch was stuck to the wall opposite of him and only illuminated his physical outline with a warm golden glow. He couldn't see Derrick's expression anymore but he knew well that it was not a good one.

"I said where is it?!" The guy lightly shouted, his temper easily flaring from the lack of a response. "You got two seconds boy." He warned and tapped his foot with impatience.

Steve still couldn't find what to say, he couldn't even manage an excuse like he could for Herobrine; not when he was familiar with being punished harshly for lying. He just couldn't say that it was obliterated by the legendary Herobrine, that would expose the injured man's existence nearby in the woods and put him at risk of being hunted while weak and immobile. And that was if his parents would even buy the story in the first place; it's unlikely, but still-. The kid continued to lay on his bed in silence, he had no covers to shield himself with.

The man then raised a brow and leaned in a bit. "Your neck?"

'_No.' _The boy thought grimly to himself. His hand instinctively patted around his tender neck but he didn't have the scarf, he had forgotten about it too. It was back with Herobrine and now he was exposed of the mess he was trying to hide.

The man suddenly leaned forward and grabbed the kid by the chin, he pulled the boy roughly to the edge of the bed and he stepped aside for the torchlight to expose the skin discoloration. "Where did you get this?!" He asked in a loud whisper, trying to not alert the woman in the house. Deep brown eyes gaze at the fingerprints of bruised skin and he placed his thumb just under the child's jaw line, right where it looked like a thumb had been. It was almost a perfect match in size and shape. The man's eyes widened and he pulled Steve off of the bed and dragged him by the shoulder over to the torchlight since it was too dark for the fading light outside the window to help him see. Steve yelped and whimpered as the man wrapped his hands around the child's jugular to see that all the markings were completely covered by the two of his hands, but he didn't remember trying to strangle the boy recently.

The young boy tried to keep silent, but the hands on his sore neck really made the pain intensify. Steve whimpered and sniffled from the growing tenderness, he was afraid that the surprised and angry looking man wouldn't continue where Herobrine left off. Derrick had tried to kill him a few times that way and the man was still heated from an argument with his wife; so it was easy to assume that the man could try to kill him if he lost control of his temper. The boy swallowed gathering spittle in his mouth and winced from the pressure that mostly blocked his sore throat as it went down. Those brown eyes glared down into his blue ones, though surprisingly; the hands pried away from his neck after a second of silence.

"Where did you get these?" He shook the kid by the shoulders. "It wasn't your mother was it?"

The boy shook his head and shrank back in fear. "No, it wasn't her. I-"

"Well I didn't do this, it had to be her!" He shook the kid more roughly.

"She didn't do it, I-"

"Her fingers are too small. … But I know as good as the Nether that I didn't! …" He looked away for a second then his eyes landed back on the child and narrowed sharply. "You little shit, you're trying to get me in trouble! You did this to yourself didn't you?!" He shouted and shoved the boy.

"No I wouldn-" Steve felt himself abruptly stumble back and roughly bump into the windowsill and the wall beneath it, his eyes widened in fear when the tall man reared his hand back.

"So that is what you were hiding this entire time with that stupid scarf, waiting for visitors to come over and expose these bruises? How dare you try and get me arrested boy!" Derrick then backhanded the side Steve's face hard; earning a sharp cry and making the child spin right into the windowsill quickly from the forceful smack. The boy immediately picked the side of his head up off the window frame and clasped a hand over the side of his cheek as a trail of warm fluid came down from a searing scratch that he got from the sharp edge of the old splintery wooden frame. He looked down at his hand to see drops of red now streaking his fingers and rolling down into his palm, he dared to look up at his dad. That was when a hand landed on his shoulder and roughly pull him away from the window, he then felt himself being pushed to the floor and he rolled after smacking against the wood. He then tried to crawl up onto all fours to pick himself up and immediately went rolling across the room from sharp kick to his side, his new tendered skin and muscle throbbed once he came to a stop just a few blocks away from the towering adult. Tears rolled down from his eyes and loud cries escaped his mouth but a hand grabbed him by the hair and hauled him back onto his feet while another covered his gaping mouth to muffle the cries of his pain.

"You better listen here boy." The man said darkly as he dragged the kid back over to the bed, ignoring the pained stifled cries he had caused and the newer ones he was making with his forceful movements. "You are not going to leave this room-" He paused and grunted as he forcefully ushered the boy back onto the mattress. "-Until- those marks are gone boy, you hear me? Tomorrow, you stay in here and you stay under covers. You are 'sick' so stay in bed. You better wrap your neck up good and play the sick part like a expert or you'll wish you were never even born." He growled and forced young Steve to lay back onto the mattress with a shove. "Now stop your damn whining." He demanded as he removed his hands, but the kid kept crying and massaged his aching side.

Steve than sat up from the discomforting throbs coming from his ribcage, his cries persisted from the lingering pain and no position would lessen the aching pulsations.

Derrick felt rage bubbling up from the crying child and he balled a fist and aimed it right at the boy.

…

Herobrine slowly opened his eyes, his stomach was rolling again and somehow; it woke him up, which it normally doesn't. The sounds of birds chirping indicated that it was sunrise by now, there wasn't much to do during the day but he didn't want to sleep if he didn't have to. He rubbed his eyes and yawned; stretching his arms up over his head as he did. He stopped and lightly winced from a little tenderness in his chest and back, he carefully moved his arms down and rested them on his lap. A nice and faint aroma had filled his nose again and this smell had him looking around for the stomach-churning source. The smell was of crisp fruit, a certain delicious red fruit if he remembered correctly. He looked down at his right to find a cloth that served as a plate with food on it. He was given food again. "Whelp." He said quietly to himself as he thought. The folded red dinner cloth had a half a loaf of bread, an apple sliced poorly in half, and two clean carrots on it and it was sitting right next to him; along with a filled glass bottle of water.

"Go ahead and eat it Herobrine. I know that you ate the steak and bread yesterday, you didn't have to lie about it or eat it when I'm not around."

Herobrine sneered and growled through his clinched teeth, the child had known about him consuming the meat and bread even though he said that he destroyed it? That couldn't be right, so how did he know or find out? A pained grunt prompted the white-eyed man to scan his surroundings for the child, the boy seemed to be hiding behind a tree somewhere ahead of him. His sneer however; turned into a wavering grin. He might have been found out somehow but he was still going to be the one to come up on top of the conversation, he wasn't going to back down. "Hmmmm… clever child. Why don't you come out already, there's no real reason to hide anymore is there?" His eyes scanned through the trees ahead but the boy remained hidden. "Care to tell me exactly what gave away my lie?"

Steve softly sighed and stepped out from behind an oak tree.

Herobrine's grin fell into a frown from the sight of the young mortal. The Whelp now had a long freshly dried cut across the side of his left cheek and a big bruise just underneath the far end of his left eye, close to the cut. He wondered where the child got the new additions to his collection of tender markings. It looked as though he may of tripped or was attacked by a mob. The thought of the boy clumsily tripping over his own two feet made him smile, children were always inept at keeping balance when moving quick; sometimes they were even clumsy at something as simple as walking. "Didn't make it to home on time? Or, did you have a nice little trip on your way back?" He lightly chuckled.

Steve's frown deepened and he lightly rubbed the pained spots. "Dad beat on me last night." He started softly with his gaze adverted from the being. He was quite surprised that Herobrine lost his smile so quickly after he said that.

He didn't expect that to be the cause of the large mark; though the huge bruise now made some sense of being there, the child would have had to hit something pretty big to get such a mark if it was from a fall. The brown bruise seemed to be in the shape of a fist and just about fit the size of one too, so the child's parent must have hit him. He wondered if the man cut him too. For some reason; knowing that the man hit him made him very angry. No one hits 'his' prey. Herobrine watched as the kid now moved in his direction with a stiff pace, the boy held his side and carefully moved forward before he took a seat in his spot that he had the day before. "Did he strike you in the side as well?"

Steve blinked curiously at the being, he never guessed that Herobrine would care at all. Maybe he didn't, but he did seem interested with the injuries so maybe he did just a little. Maybe that would explain why his eyes were slanted inward, and why he looked annoyed. Ah, who was he kidding? Herobrine couldn't care less right? "Kick." Steve said apathetically.

"It was because you left this?" Herobrine reached around the side of the tree and held out Steve's white scarf, the boy gaped and nodded. "I knew something was bound to happen after you left it, but I did not expect that you'd take a beating."

"No, that was only part of the problem." He said, watching as Herobrine waded it up and tossed it at him. Steve caught the fabric and grazed his fingers over it after putting it on his lap. "My dad was told to get my plate last night, this was maybe four or five minutes after I got back. Mom and Dad came into the house arguing so dad was in a bad mood to begin with, mom had started to clean the kitchen and wanted to wash my plate after I took it to my room earlier in the day."

"So your father went to retrieve it but he couldn't?"

The boy nodded. "Yeah, but it wasn't there because I took it to you and you destroyed it."

Herobrine snorted and leaned his head back against the wood. "So you are saying that taking the beating was because of me?" He slightly cocked the side of his head to see the child at the edge of his vision.

"No." Steve swayed his head back and forth in disagreement. "Not really. You didn't know that I needed it. I didn't tell you that I wanted it back so it's actually my fault. Besides, the real reason why my new dad hit me was because he thought that 'I' made these bruises to get him in trouble." The boy said, gently tapping the side of his ring of dark skin marks.

"And you told him about me?" He asked with a dark glare.

"No." He shook his head again. "I didn't tell him, I didn't put the blame on mom either because it wasn't her fault, so I took the blame myself because I really had no one else to blame."

Herobrine chuckled lightly and shook his head in hysterics. "You poor foolish boy. You took a beating for nothing at all. When will you learn?"

"I promised that I wouldn't tell anybody about you remember?" He looked up at the man and Herobrine looked back down at him to see his serious expression. "I wasn't about to break my promise." He defended. "They could have found you and attacked you."

Again, the child was keeping his injured existence a secret. _'Why?' _There was no benefit for the whelp to do so, but he still remained loyal like a dog. He could defend himself now anyways, now that he has healed some and has regained some strength. He felt confident. "And why would that matter to you? It's not like they could do much you know, not with my strength returning to me."

"Well not only would it break my promise if I did; but they could undo everything I did to help you out so far." Steve paused when he noticed that Herobrine sneered at him from the idea of help, but the young mortal couldn't back down. "I know you don't want or need help, but you do really need it and you can't hide the fact anymore. That is why I brought you some more food today, you sounded hungry yesterday and you ate. The bred crumbs gave you away."

Herobrine frowned deeply. "So is that how you found out? How you saw through my lie?"

"Yeah, I saw crumbs. I was surprised and made an excuse to leave because I was afraid that you were going to hurt me if I said something about your lie."

"It was a good thing you didn't then, I could have punished you well tiny Whelp. Actually… I still can." He grinned and the child cowered in his spot. "You are either foolish or a glutton for punishment if you think that it'd be okay to tell me now. Though I admire your 'attempt' at trying to leave, because I was going to keep you there until you were useless. But then I decided against it, wondering if you were going to bring more food or even come back." Herobrine said as he reached down and plucked up one half of the apple and held the chunk before him. The edges of the cut looked ragged so it appeared to be cut with something rather dull and it was poorly done. "I admit that I may have needed some food-" He paused and sighed heavily, at least he was breaking his pride to a 'young and weak' mortal that won't be around for too much longer. "And maybe I needed a little something to speed up the healing process and restore strength? I almost wished that I would have thought of it sooner, almost. I could have been closer to recovery by now. Without that meat yesterday; then I may not have had enough energy to scare the wolf away without using my weapon or physical force. Actually, that meat has restored some energy and my wounds pain me less. I may not want to accept help from you child, but I do need… perhaps a little of it?" He looked down at the boy who seemed to have a smile forming on his face, that annoyed him. "Not much though, so don't expect me to have open hands Whelp. I can take care of myself."

Steve lightly smiled and nodded. Herobrine was finally accepting a little help, even if he didn't want to. He wasn't hearing things, this was a legit confession.

Herobrine bit into the apple and chewed on the fresh and crisp fruit, it tasted pretty good so he devoured it in a few bites more. He then reached down and plucked up the other half of the fruit and finished it off in a couple bites too, even eating the core of the apple and seeds as well. Herobrine looked back down at the fabric and then looked away, he wasn't a fan of carrots and the apple seemed to be enough, he didn't want to look as though he was starving in front of the kid so he ignored the half loaf of bread.

Steve noticed that the man seemed to be full now, he watched as Herobrine readjusted his position and leaned back against the tree with his arms now cradling his head from the hard wood. He noticed that the man winced a bit when he moved his arms up so his wound wasn't fully healed by the stiff movements. This made him wonder what it looked like now. Actually, it made him wonder where the man got it in the first place. The wound looked real nasty when he first saw it and the same injury on the chest was on his back too, so he must have been skewered by a blade or something really sharp. Did someone betray him with a seemingly killing blow from behind? Was it an accident? Did he have a treacherous fall onto something sharp? He could only wonder. Steve had a feeling that he could be treading on thin ice to ask about it but the silence between them was getting uncomfortable and curiosity; getting the better of him since he wanted to know from the very start days ago. "Where did you get your wound?" He asked carefully in a tone far inferior than the man's usual, hoping not to provoke a negative response.

Herobrine shot a glance at the child from the corner of his eye, then tilted his head up to view the branches above. He didn't have to say anything but the boy was just doing his job of keeping him preoccupied form complete boredom for the time being, so he thought; _'why not?' _to himself. It couldn't hurt. "In battle Whelp. How else?"

"Oh." Steve almost figured that it was from a result of fighting, the man did want to get revenge on the one who killed him if he remembered what the being say correctly a few days ago. The way of how it happened was something he shouldn't have to ask, it would probably upset the powerful man more. He decided to end his line of questions there since the man's tone wasn't pleasant one, Herobrine was clearly annoyed again.

The white-eyed man stared up at the lightly swaying leaves above, his mind rolled back towards the battle he so disgracefully lost.

… …

Herobrine lifted his head from a disturbance that he could feel through the cracked and dusty stone throne he sat upon, he could even feel the weak vibration from ground beneath his feet. Someone has finally dared to tread onto his turf and walked through the front door. His eyes shot open and he sat up in the fading embroidered red and gold chair of the fortress's late king. His seat was just another chair he had claimed for himself after desolating and demolishing a once kindly ruled province and the ones who ruled it, now it was just a disposable stool that he could care little for. There were always many more places to clean out when he felt like it. Weak mortals didn't deserve the right to rule anything anyway, they always had to hide behind one another or even a group to protect themselves while sacrificing others for their own selfish needs to survive. It was pathetic.

He could soon hear the echoing footsteps of the mortal from the other end of the stronghold, the sound of the shifting feet traveling down the length of the dark and empty corridor towards him. His senses were piqued from the sound of the mortal's heart racing and the careful steps being made on the large obsidian and stone brick strip. He narrowed his eyes and scanned from afar, a soft and deep chuckle escaped him and reverberated from the walls around him once he saw who it was. So it would seem that most of his plan to take out the sacred monks worked, perhaps his minions hadn't completely failed him. "Hmmmm… hmmmmmhhhmmmm… hhmmmhaa." He chuckled again to himself. "How kind were you to leave me the last of the royal blood of the East Draug? Your failure was but a foreseeable thing, I thought that you would have at least wounded him though? Doesn't matter, more fun for me." He grinned widely and watched as the man moved slowly towards the lengthy darkness that concealed the powerful being. Those footfalls soon came to a stop as the mortal looked around in the dark with his eyes trying to adjust, all he could see was the nearest statuettes of mobs and animals that were once prized by a wealthy and noble ruler.

Herobrine could hardly contain himself from the man's arrival, now he'd finally be able to put the last of the royal bloodline in it's place; motionless and silent under his heel. The white-eyed man arose from his throne with an excited leap and he made a flip in the air before landing perfectly on his feet several blocks away from the old chair. "I'm coming." He whispered predatorily with a grin a malice. Herobrine then chuckled loudly and it echoed down the halls, earning the attention of the intruder. The being then bolted forward with ease, gliding through the air and barely touching the ground with great speed. He moved so fast with his power that the pressure coming from his body tore the foundation underneath his feet in half as he moved, making individual blocks fly out of place from his wind alone. The obsidian and stone brick flooring ripped apart as did the walls from his movement.

"Here I am!" He shouted as he finally reached the man, he stopped immediately as the mortal raised his diamond blade in front of him to protect himself. Herobrine then shot back and teleported away as the crack along ground behind him finally caught up to him in a split second, large chunks and pieces of statue sped past his nearly invisible fleeting form. All of the chunks had unfortunately missed the mortal as he reappeared on the side of a column that was in the middle of collapsing with the now rattled fortress. The powerful shockwaves he had made had ripped the stronghold into pieces, not only tearing walls apart but causing the lava below the suspended fort to swell into waves from the chaotic force. Chunks of the ceiling and walls collapsed into the mess of stone and lava, making large parts of the fortress rock around from the added splash in the molten lake.

The being watched as the man rocked around for a moment before fleeing the crumbling platform under his heels, now was the perfect time to attack. It would be easy for a mortal to lose balance with everything rocking and swaying so wildly. He leapt up from the sinking pillar and onto a mass of netherrack, from there; he made a huge leap up onto the same ground as the human, landing just inches behind the man with his bare fist hammering into a chunk of stone. The human was quick to catch the attack and had jumped away to avoid a fist coming at him. Herobrine then recovered his position quickly and shot after the fleeing human, yet again; the human evaded an attack and jumped away just in time to avoid a strike.

Getting annoyed, Herobrine flipped through the air and cut the man off to face him head on instead of chasing the coward. He then brought his legs up and ran over the arms shielding the guy and he landed behind the guy after failing to land a kick to his rival's face. He swiftly spun around to make a hit but the human had fled from him again. "Coward!" He shouted and leapt after the mortal as he ran down a broken platform and landed on another just a few blocks down.

Herobrine made a jump and somersaulted in the air before landing directly in front of the fleeting mortal with his head bowed, giving a more vulnerable look to entice an attack. It was a ploy and it worked. The man cried out loud as he charged with his diamond blade reared back; ready to cut his foe down. Herobrine had flashed away at the last second to avoid being hit and then he reappeared behind his now vulnerable opponent, it was way too easy. He balled his hand into a fist and drove it right into the mortal's cheek as he spun on his heels; the force had sent the fighter skidding across the cracking foundation and he slid to a stop at the very edge of the platform. The mortal was barely on the stone floor and he appeared knocked out and limp; partially dangling over the lava below. Unconscious.

Victory was in his hands, he had won the battle and now the mortal was at last; ready to join the fallen of his beloved home. Herobrine happily leapt over to the guy and planted his foot on the man's stomach before holding his hand out and summoning a ball of molten rock, large flames flickered from the orb and crackled loudly in his ears. "This is it." He said as he cocked his head back with a toothy grin. "Goodbye Aiden!"

But then the unexpected happened. The man suddenly whipped back up quickly with his diamond blade aimed right at his face, there was not enough distance to avoid it and nor was their time. He did not expect that the man was even awake, it was a ploy of the mortal's own and it worked. Aiden was only pretending to be unconscious. It was too fast to avoid, a blade covered in the molten liquid had came at him too quickly and liquid fire had been splashed right into his eyes. The being stumbled away and shook his head for cool relief. He may have burned, but falling for a pathetic ploy was what burned him up more. He had been played. Herobrine wiped the fire from his eyes and threw his head back with a roar as the human leapt away across floating nether chunks. His eyes beamed brightly from rage, there was no more time to play, just time to end it.

Herobrine made a huge leap onto a broken pillar far above the surface of lava and he summoned more balls of fire before chucking them at the fleeing mortal. "You will PAY coward!" He shouted and continued to throw the flaming orbs. He grew more irate with each miss and frustration was taking over, he wasn't even making good throws with his shattered focus. But then the human pulled a daring and bold move, he made a leap at him with his diamond blade ready to strike. Herobrine's frown turned into a smirk when the human flew at him, the mortal was so open to an attack. It was child's play now, all it would take is just one direct hit. He slung a molten ball at the flying man and the mortal did something that Herobrine didn't calculate; Aiden had rammed his sword into the fireball and sent the speeding orb right back at it's thrower. It was so unexpected that he didn't have the time to flash away, the fast flying fireball struck his chest and sent him flying off of the pillar and right into a wall on another hanging platform many blocks away. His back stuck to the wall for a fleeting moment and he peeled away from the bricks to fall flat on his stomach to a hard surface below.

He had little time to recover from the counter attack, he was slow to try and crawl onto his hands and knees to stand but he didn't even get that far. In fact he didn't even get off the ground before a sharp blade and a heavy body came down upon him, the mortal's weapon had plunged straight through his torso with ease and the tip pierced through his vitals; even his heart and the blade finally came to rest on the stone brick below him after exiting the other end of the flesh. Herobrine wailed loudly, before letting his head meet the ground for the final time, he had lost.

The blade was then yanked out and footsteps along with crumbling parts of the fortress was all he heard before pain and death greedily consumed him.

… …

It was annoying, so pathetic how he underestimated the man. That mortal had planned to use his own power against him the whole time and the white-eyed being had gotten so frustrated with missing his target that he lost focus and lost his edge in battle. He could have easily won if he had just thought things out and retained his concentration, or he could have just simply killed the man a long time ago and prevented such failure and death; when Aiden was but a mere child trapped under the rubble of his crumbling home. He could still remember the young boy's pained grunts, his struggle for freedom from the heavy stone, and every detail of his grief stricken face that was also filled with hopeless and dread. He could have prevented the encounter that ended with his demise if he had just put the child out of his misery a long time ago, it was foolish to leave him alive because he was found by the sacred people and rescued. From there he had grown into a thriving adversary that actually managed to kill him. And to think that he used to be so weak and naive? It was a mistake to leave the child there to die.

Herobrine removed his gaze from the leaves above and looked down at the whelp, the boy was sitting quietly and being rather patient as he fidgeted with his wooden toy sword in his hand. The thought of Aiden as a child had him thinking about the Whelp that sat at his side, it made him wonder if this boy could ever do the same if such a case happened again. A one-in-the-same kind of thing. But no, he wouldn't allow such a similar situation to leave the child alive to ever happen again. When the time was right; the whelp would be put down.

"So I see that you didn't forget your toy this time?" He inquired with a more positive tone of voice.

Steve looked up at him and nodded with a smile. "If that wolf comes back then I'll be able to at least protect myself this time. I may have forgotten it yesterday, but I have it today." He said confidently.

"Do you even know how to use a sword Whelp?"

The boy was reluctant at first to reply, but his smile faded and he just dipped his head slightly and sighed while looking down at the wooden weapon in his hands. "No."

…

**A/N: So, sorry for the late update. Had some stuff come up over the week and last week so time was not of the essence.**

**Random Reviewer… I know your reference! :D Give me a street sign somebody.**

**Hoped you liked, Please REVIEW. I don't know if you guys are liking the story or rather starting to dislike it. I need feedback so that I can keep it up to your standards and I need to know if it's worth reading as it is worth for me writing. If not then I don't have to waste time writing it since I am quite busy. I like it so far, but I need to know if you are still invested in it so please tell me what you think so far or leave a prediction of where you think this fic is heading? I am curious of what you are thinking.**

**Thank you.**


End file.
